A Tale of the Seas
by Alexandra of May
Summary: While a backstory of Captain Killian Jones, aka Captain Hook, and Tinkerbell, there is a lot of Jefferson in the present day. Let s say... a Mad Fairy ship? Yep, that s it. And a lot of other little stories in between.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The swords clashed. The metal rang through the deck of the Jolly Roger.  
The shouts of sailors who followed the fight climbed in the air. Gambling, encouraging, laughing. But nothing was better than the looks of the two pirates that were fighting.

One of them smirked. One leg came to his direction and he quickly grabbed it. With one motion, he sends the other to the ground, kneeling beside him, throwing the sword aside and putting his blade in the throat of his opponent.

- Still better than you, lass. Did you not learn anything during the three years I was away? - He said in a whispered voice.

A sly smile opened up in the lips of the girl.

- Oh, I learned. Very well. - She noticed that he shortened the distance between them.

Taking advantage of the momentary distraction, the girl gave him a knee to the side and stood over him, holding a dagger against his throat.

- Apparently, it was you who do not learn anything. - Retorted the girl with a little twinkle in her dark brown eyes.

- Finally, you found your match, my lad.

An older man, with grey thick beard, came over and offered his hand to the girl who accepted it with a smile.

- My daughter from the heart, Tinkerbell, and my blood son, Killian. - Magnus Jones uttered to the crew of his pirate ship, who applauded the two combatants.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The starry night was the delight of Tinkerbell.

The breeze was mild heat for the night. The air felt like a storm was coming, with the lightning on the horizon. She loved stormy nights. Made her feel alive.

Rummaging in loosened hair, humming a song she had heard long ago and used to sing when alone on the lookout, helped her pass the time. She loved doing it at night, when it was cooler, and her comrades were thankful for the rested sleep.

- It has been a long time since I heard that song, lass. My mother sang it when she was busy. - Retorted Killian, climbing up to the watch basket.

A momentary smile appeared on his lips when the breeze framed Tinkerbell face. Little curls fall on to her back.

- It must have been one of the first things she taught me when your father took me in. - She smiled slightly.

Killian approached and leaned on the edge of the basket. For a moment, he took a deep breath. A thunder was felt not far from them.

- Here. - Killian took his hand in her direction. - From my travels.

Tinkerbell took the long, silver ring, with slight raised lines and a sapphire encrusted in the middle.

- And what is this? - She looked at him with a smile.

- Just a gift, Tink. You deserve it for having put up with my father for three years and survived. - Killian handed her a playful smile.

- Have you talked to him? - She asked, placing the ring on the middle finger and look at him.

- Glad you got to contact me. He is very sick. - The tone of concern was evident in his voice and in his eyes as he stared at the dark and moonless horizon of the night.

- You should not even have left. - She said in a recriminatory tone.

- It was necessary, Tink... needed to go... create my own reputation...

- And that is very important? Reputation? And where does family stand, Killian?

Killian blue sea eyes turned into her.

- You do not understand... – He uttered, almost as if it were a sigh.

- I understand. If you had gone through what I went through, you would not have abandoned your family. - She began to walk around the basket. - A discussion is nothing compared to the sadness I saw your father feel for weeks...

He grabbed her arm, stopping her. He made her look at him. He had a glare that Tinkerbell knew too well, sorrow and patience.

- Your mother needed you in the end. And you not even showed up for the funeral. You should have been here when she died, Killian.

- Tink... I...

- Tinkerbell, Killian! – They heard calling.

They both looked down.

- The Captain is calling for both of you.

For a moment, the two stared at each other. As fast as they could, they went down through the rope ladder and went down to below deck into the Captain`s quarters.

The room was a dark mahogany with light golden tones. Lanterns placed on the walls contained candles that illuminated the space, enhancing it in conjunction with the pictures and shiny pieces gathered over the years.

Tinkerbell approached the huge canopy bed that occupied the bottom of the room. Pulled back the red wine curtains and sat next to Magnus, grabbing the hand of her adoptive father.

- What is it, Captain? - She tried to smile, but knew the time was getting closer.

- Better than ever, my sweet Tinkerbell.

Then he grasped Killian`s hand. He pressed them, like he knew it was his last moments.

- I want you to promise me one thing. Both. Tinkerbell, I want you to be Killian`s right hand.

- But...

- Please, my dear. If you want to be an order it will be an order.  
She said nothing, only nodding.

- And you, Killian, promise me that she will never abandon this ship.

For a moment, Killian looked at Tinkerbell. He could see how anxious she was, almost as if she was not there with them.

- I promise, father.

Magnus smiled.

- Glad you both agree. You will be Captain from now on, Killian. The Jolly Roger is yours and you have to take care of him.

Killian smiled slightly, tightening his father's hand.

The minutes passed. Outside, the rain began to fall. Lightning and thunder rumbled in the skies.

And when the moment came, the two felt the grip get slowly loosen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Killian entered the tavern and looked around. The bartender gave him a nod and looked at the bottom of the low light room. A few men of his crew were sitting around a table. He walked there.

- All right, lads. That`s enough.

- Captain... – One of his men got up. - Why not have a beer with us?

- One more, dear?

- Dear?! Dear?! Look at them, you are all the same... pirates! - Tinkerbell retorted, visibly drunk, looking up while one of the men pushed a glass of rum into her hands.

- Captain, we did not want to... but she wanted to continue...

- Yes, I get it. Tink, we gotta go.

- Oh, come on, Killian, a bit more. - She made a little gesture with her hand.

Although angry, he could not help smiling. He approached her and took her in his arms, throwing her over his shoulder.

- Stop! Killian, let me...

- Let's go back to the ship and let cure your drunkenness, lass.

- Until one day, gentlemen. - She waved.

- Does she know we live in the same ship? - Asked one of the men.

The others laughed.

- I'd like to see what the Captain will do with her. - Delivered one of them, smirking.

- I bet he will first throw her into the sea... - The pirates looked at each other and stood up, following them towards the docks where the Jolly Roger was anchored.

They heard her laugh all the way.

Suddenly, they saw their Captain stop at the entry of the ship, looking toward the prow. Then he went to the bottom of the wooden walkway.

- What are you doing, Killian?

As he did not answer her, Tinkerbell began fidgeting, giving him punches in the back and ranting against him. He continued without reacting. Then she noticed that a group of men were following them. While drunk, a little thought flashed through her mind. And when that happened, the only thing she felt was the cold sea water in her body.

Moving her arms, she returned to the surface, gasping for air. She spitted water and looked up.

- I hate you!

- And you'll hate me even more tomorrow morning, lass. - Provoked him with a grin.

Furious and with her mind more awake, she began to swim to get to the stairs and climb up onto the dock. Killian approached, offering his hand to help. Tinkerbell declined, pushing his hand away.

She passed him, smiling contemptuously to the pirates that were watching and climbed the wooden plank that gave access to the ship, heading for her quarters below deck and stood in front of the Captain's quarters.

Killian followed her, patient, staking at the entrance.

- You need to sleep, or tomorrow you'll feel worse.

- Ah! He has wisdom too! - She burst while loosening her hair, leaving it fall down her back. While looking around for a towel to dry it, she squeezed it, wetting the wooden floor.

- Hey... - When he was going to give her a reprimand, she stumbled and fell into bed. He heard her sigh.

Instead of continuing, he shook his head and approached.

She laughed.

- What are you doing, Killian? - She looked at him as he tried to remove her boots.

- Not gonna undress me, are you, pirate?

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. For a moment, he stared at her wet body. Raising herself up, she sat down with a slight twinkle in the eyes.

- No, I leave that to you. - He swallowed dryly, dropping the leg and stepping away.

Through the reflection of the mirror, Killian saw her removing the jacket, letting the bodice and the white shirt she wore underneath at his sight.

She laughed again, only to fall backwards while trying to undo the buckles of the bodice. But the fingers entangled in each other.

- You should have not let me drink.

- Or leave the ship. - He muttered, putting a blanket over her. - You're a danger, Tink.

- Leaving the boat... yes… - she laughed away the blanket. - It was hard not to let me get off the ship when you were busy...

- I... was not busy...

She laughed while waving in an affirmative way. Suddenly she turned serious.

- Can you blame me for what I feel? I miss him, Killian. Both of them. - He approached, prepared for what she could do, even cry. - Every day... and I thought you were more like him. I was wrong. I see nothing of him in you. Or your mother. Both were loving, almost noble if they were not pirates...

Suddenly she closed her eyes and laughed again. When she looked back at him, a feeling that had hurt him, devastated her.

She grabbed his hand, preventing him from walking away.

- Sorry, I don`t know what came up to me. I should not have been drinking.

- I follow the same code as my father, Tink...

- I know, sorry. - She dropped his hand. Turning aside, curled up in the blanket. - Sorry. Only hurts.

With a sigh, Killian lay down beside her.

- What do you think you're doing?!

- It also hurts, Tink. - His crystalline sea gaze she loved, transmitted her the pain of his heart. - Do not think that doesn`t hurt me. I loved my parents. And I promised I would take care of you.

- So, you should not have let me drink.

It was his time to laugh.

- It was the first time you drank?

- It was. Your father never let me drink.

- I believe so. Tomorrow you'll be sick, lass.

For a moment she stared at him. Killian was looking at the ceiling. Slowly, she approached him and placed a sweet kiss on his stubble cheek.

- You are not alone, Killian... I'm here... - She delivered it in a sleepy voice.

- I know, lass...

But she was not listening anymore. He smiled. And, despite not wanting to stay, eventually he fell asleep beside her, feeling her hand grabbing his arm, comforting him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The coastal village seemed a dream, if not for the grim expressions of the inhabitants. Fortunately they would not stay there for much longer.

And when Tinkerbell entered in the tavern, her gaze landed immediately in the seas wicked group of pirates. The last pillage, a ship of the Royal Navy, had been productive and the men needed a place to stay overnight and vent their joy before making into the sea again.

Not wanting to crash their fun, Tinkerbell sat in furthest table from them and grabbed her satchel. From the inside took a book she had just bought in the market.

While going through the book, reading the stories of that part of the realm, Tinkerbell spirit was hovering far away until she heard a loud laugh.

Looking up to the pirates table, Killian had just arrived and did a toast with his men. She smiled slightly.

For a few moments, she watched him. To him and all who were around him. His presence seemed magnetizing, everyone gathered around him, even if it were the men of his crew or all of those that love to hear a good story. The fun, the laughter, the rum and gambling were implicit in that environment, but nothing was more impressive than watching the women approaching and listen eagerly to all that the Captain of the Jolly Roger had to tell.

Perhaps by now, being accustomed to all that concerned pirates or Killian, Tinkerbell never had curiosity in what women saw in his figure. Well, she knew him better than anyone and he was always a gentleman, not running away from a good fight, never hurt or killed someone who did not deserve it. And for many men she knew, Killian had good physical characteristics, he was tall, slender and he was in good physical shape. And there was his piercing blue sea eyes that did not let anything escape.

- Are you alone, dear?

A man sat on the bench in front of her. He was nothing compared to what she just had seen in her Captain.

- Yes. But that does not concern you, sir.

The man smiled and pushed a mug of beer in her direction. She pushed it back.

- I'm not interested.

- A girl like you should not be alone in a place like this. It's dangerous. - The smirk the man shown, angered her deeply. From the inside of her boot, she withdrew a dagger wielding it against the man's crotch, hoping that it would scare him enough.

- Do you feel that I am unprotected?

Feeling a sting in his groin, the man looked down. He opened his eyes, surprised.

- And she is not alone, sir.

The tip of a sword came to the man's throat. Turning slowly, he looked at Killian.

- Now, if you do not mind, you`re in my place.

Killian withdrew his blade and let the man leave, sitting in front of Tinkerbell.

- I could take him.

- Aye, I believe it, lass. Just wanted to offer an even stronger incentive... - He gave her a smug smile.

- No conquests today? - Tinkerbell retorted with a groan, looking at the women.

- The night is still young, Tink. - He said, with a conceited smile, looking away from the women and raised his arm, ordering another mug of beer.

Rolling her eyes and not being in the mood to argue with him, Tinkerbell closed the book and stood up.

Immediately, Killian knew it had upset her.

- Tink, come on...

- I'm going back to the ship. - She came over and put a hand on his shoulder. - See if you don`t destroy another tavern...

- Another? - Killian squinted, as if trying to remember.

- Remember Lys Island, from where we were expelled...

- Oh, that one... Is not for any reason you are my first mate. Reminding me not to make mistakes.

She smiled at him and got off the tavern into the cold night.

As she walked towards the docks, Tinkerbell felt watched. Stopped, looking around. There was nobody. She kept walking.

Suddenly, she felt breathless. And when her hand went to her chest, she fainted.

…

Killian knocked on the door of Tinkerbell quarters.

The sun was high in the sky and he has not yet seen her. What was strange, especially when they were about to set sail.

- Tink, open the door. - She still did not answer. - Tinkerbell... - Frowning, feeling concern grow increasingly at his core, Killian opened the door and looked into the room. She was not there.

- Captain. – One of the men called.

- Yes, Mr. Silver?

Killian looked at him and immediately to what he had in his hands.

- One of the men found it, in one of the alleys leading to the docks.

Seizing Tinkerbell cloak in one hand and grasping the hilt of his sword with the other, turning his lips in a row of frustration and anger, Killian went to the upper deck and left the ship. He had a slight feeling of knowing what had happened. Shortly, after Tinkerbell left the tavern and he returned to his crew, he noticed that the man who both threatened left.

- Captain, where are you going?

- Find the bastard who has her.

- Wait, you cannot go like this, Captain. - Mr. Silver stopped him. - We'll go with you.

- This is between me and him, Mr. Silver.

- Captain, don`t forget that she is our first mate. We also care about her.

Behind him, ten of his most dangerous pirates were ready to fight.

- Aye ... - He smiled, offering a grim expression, pleased to have the loyalty of those men. - All right, lads. First the tavern.

...

Ps: I hope you are enjoying reading this as much I am writing it.

Please leave your reviews... I would love to receive and read them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Tinkerbell awoke, she was lying in bed too uncomfortable to be hers. She felt the balance as if she was in a ship. Only being able to sit, she raised herself and felt her right wrist bound in chains to the headboard.

The candle flames flickered when the door opened and a dark looking man, with shaggy beard and long black hair, entered the room.

The dark eyes shone in the candlelight, staring at her the whole time as he sat in a wooden chair at the bottom of the bed.

- You look better than the last time we met. More... adult, but with the same fire in your eyes.

- You... I know you... - Tinkerbell narrowed her eyes.

- You know, finding you it was much harder than I thought. The Jolly Roger is a hard ship to find, dear Tinkerbell.

The way he pronounced her name, made chills running through her back and remembered from where she knew him.

- Edward Teach.

- Yes, it's true. But I like more of Black Beard. You have a good memory.

- What do you want from me?

- Nothing much. Just want the Jolly Roger in my power and something that your Captain took from me a long time ago.

- And that's what?

- No, no… - He wagged his finger in negative way, with a sweet smile. - Let's not be too curious. - He stood up and leaned against the wooden railing of the bed. - Now, if you help me get the Jolly Roger, I offer you something you've been looking for.

- And what is exactly that I'm looking for?

- The name of your parents.

Tinkerbell opened her eyes with surprise by his words.

- How do you know what I'm looking for?

- As you probably know, a pirate has his own secrets. - He smiled again. Began to approach, sitting on the edge of the bed. - Now, if you help me to recover what is rightfully mine and imprison the Jolly Roger in my power, we can make a deal. I even let you live free on my ship.

- Never! - Addressed her. - You can do what you want with me, but I will never help you do that.

The reputation that Blackbeard had was not let their enemies alive. But Tinkerbell was willing to give her life for the ship and its Captain.

The fire in her eyes made the pirate understand that he would never get what he wanted.

He approached and grabbed her face squeezing it. That tightening hurt Tinkerbell, at the point of a tear falling down her face.

- I will have what is mine, with your death or not, dear. But if it was with your help, maybe I consider not killing your precious Captain.

Blackbeard dropped her face and left the room.

…

- Where is she? - Killian snapped, slapping heavily the man of the night before.

His men had gone to the city and its surroundings, but had found nothing, until one of them brought the bastard. And the torture was lasting for hours.

- He has her locked up on the ship. - The man finally spoke, spitting blood from his mouth.

Killian looked at him, angry, with rage exploding from every pore of his body. For some reason, he felt it was his fault that she was missing. He should have not let her leave alone from the tavern. Not after what happened. And he should have let her take care of that situation. He knew she was capable, but something made him get up, in the moment that saw her talking with a man. A tip of jealousy, perhaps? No, he was accustomed to seeing her talk to men. But he knew them all. So what was it?

- He? - He raised his eyebrow. - Who?

- Blackbeard. The Queen Anne `s Revenge is anchored a little further south.

Upon hearing what the man was saying, Killian's heart skipped a beat. Black Beard was one of the most dangerous and feared pirates in all the seas.

Even more furious, Killian stepped to the man and grabbed his face, lifting him up. The man trembled before the dark and dangerous look that suddenly the pirate won.

- What does Black Beard wants from her?

- I do not know. Really. He just told me he wanted her. Believe me. I know nothing.

- Mr. Silver. – Killian called with a growl.

Immediately, the pirate got into the cabin.

- Our friend here will tell you exactly where the Queen Anne `s Revenge is docked and we will leave within in few minutes.

- Aye, Captain.

...

At least, an hour had passed and Tinkerbell did not hear any sound. Thought it was strange because if it really was a pirate ship, the footsteps of men should be more audible.

She looked at the shackles on the wrist. Moved it, trying to pull away, but nothing happened, they were too tight and her wrist began to ache. And each passing minute there was more time to Black Beard attack the Jolly Roger.

Stressed against the chains, Tinkerbell closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears of rage within her. Feeling a pulse in the heart, she opened her eyes, startled by the sound of the chains opening up.

Without understanding, she got loose and got of the bed. Took a small dagger placed on the table by the door.

Opened the bedroom door and listened. Nothing.

She left the room and walked down the hall, looking for the hatch.

Hearing the footsteps outside and seeing the sun pour through the opening, she knew she was close to freedom. Or so she thought.

She went upstairs and looked at the deck. There was no one on sight. Leaving upstairs, the sun forced her to lift her arm and squint.

Ran out of the ship, down the wooden plank towards earth. She felt it was being too easy, escape from the ship.

- Where are you going, Tinkerbell? I'm not finished with you.

Black Beard stood on her front, wielding his sword against her throat. She grabbed the handle of the dagger tightly.

- Leave her!

Tinkerbell looked back at the pirate. Killian and a group of vigorous and tattooed pirates, swords in hand with a fierce look were approaching. A sense of pride filled Tinkerbell heart.

- Ah, the Captain of the Jolly Roger comes to save the helpless damsel.

The dark pirate turned to Killian.

- Oh, no... she does not need to be saved, Teach. She manages to extricate herself quite well. After all, she managed to escape.

- Not very far. - She replied, rolling her eyes.

Killian smiled at the comment.

- But at least I have what I want. – Black Beard said.

- And that's what? - Killian asked.

- It's a trap, Killian. - Tinkerbell retorted.

- Ah! Is that what this is? – Enjoyed the pirate, returning a smile. Suddenly, Killian`s gaze became dangerous. - So, what Black Beard wants from me to kidnap my first mate?

- Your ship. - Black Beard said.

- My ship?!

Behind her, Tinkerbell felt movement and looked back. Some crew members of Black Beard's ship began to descend into shore.

- What do you want from my ship, Teach?

- Nothing, I just want it for myself.

- The Queen Anne `s Revenge seems to be is in a very good shape and is a good ship. - Killian replied, opening his arms towards the ship behind the dark pirate.

Black Beard smiled, taking a step further towards Killian.

- Aye, it is. But if you want to be the only pirate on the seas, I have to eliminate competition.

- That will not be easy, mate. - Killian said, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

- I do not know why not. It has been fairly easy. Still a few days ago, I ended up with two of my rivals. And I heard that the Jolly Roger is made of enchanted wood. It would be a beauty in my collection, Jones.

- Well, it will be a little difficult to have it.

- And why is that? - Black Beard retorted in disbelief.

Suddenly, a small dagger found Black Beard`s throat. Distracted with Killian, he left the girl unattended. After all, she really did not need to be saved. The pirate smiled.

With a firm hand, Tinkerbell put them back to Killian and facing the crew of the Queen Anne `s Revenge.

- Now, you send your men lower their weapons and let us go. And let the Jolly Roger go. And not even attempt to follow us.

- Or what?

- I have no problems killing a pirate who is threatening my family. - She murmured into the pirate`s ear.

- Apparently, I underestimated you, dear. You're tougher than I thought.

- Aye...

Tinkerbell released him, pushing him lightly. She walked back, without removing her eyes from him.

- Hello, lass. For a moment, you scared me. - Killian answered when she was near him.

- You scare yourself very easily, pirate? - She gave him a grin.

His hand came towards hers and squeezed it lightly. A chill went up Tinkerbell spine, not knowing very well how to react.

- We should go. - She ended up saying.

- What about him? - Killian pointed to Black Beard.

- Leave him. Come on, lads.

This time she was the one that grabbed his hand and pulled him.

- It will not be so easy. – They heard Black Beard say.

Killian and Tinkerbell turned to face him.

Something invisible arrested Killian`s pirates and Tinkerbell was thrown through the air, landing at some distance.

Black Beard's sword almost didn`t pierced Killian. He defended himself. And attacked.

Black Beard turned up and attacked.

The dance of attack and defense continued. Tinkerbell got up and looked at them. Then for her crew.

She ran towards them, when a giant man, stocky, with a deformed face held her in his arms, lifting her in the air. She felt tightness and prisoner. She tried to give him a headbutt, but the only thing she did was to hurt herself.

In the moment, she looked up, Killian fell after a blow given by Black Beard.

The pirate approached the Captain of the Jolly Roger, placing the blade of the sword on his neck.

- The bond of a Captain to his ship ends when he dies, unless he provides the command to another. But I do not think you'll have time to do it, do you? - Black Beard retorted, staring at him with murderous eyes.

- You can kill me, but the Jolly Roger will never be yours.

Black Beard smiled. The tip of the sword went through Killian`s neckline to the chest and stopped upon his heart.

Tinkerbell's heart was beating strongly. That could not be the end. She closed her eyes, thinking she might be dreaming, lying in her bed at the Jolly Roger. When she opened them, Black Beard was still wielding the sword against Killian`s heart. But this time Killian`s blue sea eyes were facing her. For a moment, she thought that the moment had already happened. Just a grimace of a smile appeared on his lips.

With all the strength she could muster, Tinkerbell squirmed in the arms of the giant, feeling increasingly suffocated, breathless and when she was about to lose consciousness again, she felt a pulse again.

After that, everything happened too fast to remember the details. The giant let her go and fell. She dropped to her knees and took a deep breath. Ran for Killian, catching the dagger that had dropped.

Black Beard looked at her stunned when he felt the dagger entering into his flesh.

- I told you I had no problems... - She murmured with a serious look, pushing him to the side.

With a surprised look and content, Killian grabbed the hand she offered him and stood up.

- We need to go. Now! - She said.

The spell had been broken and the pirates freed from Black Beard`s magic.

They all rushed towards the village and the docks. The ship was ready from the orders of his Captain.

Within hours, the distance was reasonable from Black Beard and his men when Killian knocked on Tinkerbell´s door.

She opened the door and stared at him.

- I was wondering if you were okay.

She nodded.

- Tinkerbell. - He stopped her from closing the door. – Something`s wrong, lass?

- No, Killian. I'm just worried. I`ve caused only minimal damage on Black Beard. He will come after us.

- And we will be ready. - He grinned.

She smiled, looking at his neck.

- You`re bleeding.

- It`s nothing...

- And then it infects. Come on...

Knowing she would not leave him alone, Killian went and sat where she told him. He watched her pour rum into a glass and grab a piece of fabric, the same as she had placed around her wrist.

- Did he hurt you? – With a worried look, his hand held hers and turned the wrist around.

- I forced myself to loosen the shackles. - She pulled her hand away. - Tomorrow it will be swollen. But it is nothing that I can not deal with.

Rather than give him the glass of rum, she soaked the piece of fabric with it.

- What the hell are you doing with my rum? - He replied, shocked.

- Hey, it stings, but endure it! You like him inside? It also helps outside. - Tinkerbell grabbed his chin and pulled him away, passing the fabric by the cut in his neck.

Killian retracted until she stopped.

Stepping away, Tinkerbell looked at him.

- Thank you. - She retorted by passing the fabric into rum again.

- For what? - He asked, watching her take his hand and move the fabric by the deep cut on the palm.

- For going to save me. A true gentleman to save a not so helpless damsel?

A small smile appeared on her lips, at the image that came to her mind. The one with a prince saving a princess. Which was not the case.

- From what I saw, it was not necessary. - He smiled too when he saw the slight smile that conveyed a more relaxed expression on her. - But... you`re welcome, milady.

The brown eyes turned to him. Tinkerbell noticed that Killian was watching her for some time. For a moment, her heart pounded, now able to identify that feeling. The same one when she thought she had lost him.

- For a moment, I thought I had really lost you. - He ended up saying, giving voice to her own thought. - Never disappear like that, lass.

A smile drew up in her lips.

- You know how to cheer up a girl, don`t you, pirate? - She gave him a half smile.

- I can do that and more. - Approaching a little more of her, Killian put a lock of hair behind her ear, letting his hand linger there.

Without showing any emotion behind the slight twinkle in his blue sea eyes, staring at her so intensely as if looking into her soul, Killian raised an eyebrow, opening a captivating smile on his lips. For a moment, looked at her lips and then to the dark of her eyes.

The knock on the door pulled them out of that trance.

- Captain.

- Yes, Mr. Silver? - Slightly irritated, Killian looked at the door, breathing the air that had been trapped inside of him.

- Ready. Soon you'll just have a scar. - She said, finishing the knot and turning her back to him.

- One more. - He noticed her reaction, as he stood up. He smiled inwardly. - Tink...

- Yes? - She turned to him. He was opening the door.

- You should sleep. You look tired, lass.

Nodding, Tinkerbell saw him leave her room and disappear. Suddenly, it seemed empty.

Shaking her head, eventually she lay down and fall asleep with the balance of her beloved Jolly Roger.

...

Ps: This chapter is a little bit bigger, but I wanted to show a little of Killian and Tink relationship, as well as her thoughts about him and how he was with her.

I`m having a lot of fun writing this story. I hope you are too!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

- How can you decide to come this way, Killian? You know what will happen? We will be attacked by other pirate ships. Or caught by the Royal Navy. Or worse Black Beard. He is just waiting for us to slip.

Killian dropped the helm and looked at her. The day was not going well. He was tired, tired of the heat and the sun. What had started as a normal conversation had become an argument. And it seemed that in the recent months, it was the only good thing they knew how to do together.

- It is the fastest way to the island. - He said in paused tone.

- Your father would never have come this way. You are...

- What? What I am, Tink? - He took a step towards her. - Come on, let it out!

A thin line was drawn on her lips. For just a moment, Killian found it adorable. And he almost wanted to grab her and taste those lips. He shook his head, frowning with that thought. The sun and the heat were putting him out of his wit.

- Reckless!

- I am not my father. - He retorted in a whispered and dangerous voice.

Squinting, angry, Tinkerbell inspired. And before she would say something she would regret, she stepped back down to the lower deck.

- Don`t you, gentlemen, have anything better to do? - Killian asked, looking at his men, who were watching.

The smiles disappeared and each returned to their tasks.

Hours later, Tinkerbell heard a knock at her door.

- Miss Tinkerbell. - Two-Finger waved his head when she opened the door.

The slow minded pirate was new on the ship and having just two fingers in one hand earned him the moniker, but he was a strong paddler. And seemed to gain some affection for her.

- What did he do this time? - She replied, looking at the pirate.

- It's best you go up there. The Captain ordered us all to come downstairs and cover the ears with pieces of fabric. He said he would be right behind us after he would put the ship on the right course. But he hasn`t already...

- Pieces of fabric? Cover your ears? - Tinkerbell frowned, while she watched him put a piece of fabric in the other ear. - And Mr. Silver... - A faint musical sound interrupted her. And it was then that she understood.

She went out of her quarters, giving a small bump on the back of the pirate and climbed up to the upper deck.

The sound was even stronger. She looked around, approaching the edge of the ship.

- Mermaids...

They swam around the ship, looking to bewitch men with their singing, leading them to their deaths and ships to the bottom of the ocean.

She looked around. Killian was slowly approaching the exit of the vessel. The siren song called him out to the sea.

- No... no...

She felt the ship turn slightly.

When she got closer to him, she pulled him as hard as she could.

The music continued. The magic was too strong.

Then, she stood in front of him, stopping him to take his final steps.

- Killian, wake up!

She gave him a slap. It didn`t work.

The bright blue eyes had been replaced with a dull, lifeless color.

Her mind was moving too fast. What it would be the only thing that could undo the spell of a siren? She could kill them. But they were too many. And they did not like women.

She looked at Killian. There was only one solution. And there was no way to avoid it.

Grabbing the collar of his shirt, she pulled him down. Their lips touched. Without desiring it, she closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of pleasure that went through her. A few moments later she felt his arms engage her body, pressing her against his own, intensifying the kiss.

A pulse was felt around them.

Suddenly she opened her eyes and pushed him back and turned to the sea. The music had ended and the mermaids had disappeared. It was impossible for them to attack a ship in which there was a woman.

They both looked at each other.

- What do you think you're doing, Jones? You are in a sea of mermaids. You should have followed your own orders. Go to your quarters as your pirates did. - She looked at the men that were climbing up to the deck after feeling the pulse.

Killian said nothing. Just looked at her, surprised and with slightly roguish smile. He saw her lower arms and disappear into the ship.

Speechless, the pirates stared at their Captain.

...

Tinkerbell looked at the stars. Gave deep breaths and exhaled. The salty scent of the sea mingled with the sweet fresh air that was beginning to be in the air while sailing towards the impending storm.

A thunder was heard and another behind her. Killian went up to the watch basket.

- Thank you for what you did. – He said in his deep voice.

With his deep fiery, glistening eyes looking at her, Tinkerbell turned her gaze back to the sea and stars.

- The mermaids, the kiss...

- It was not because I wanted to. Something I had to do... I warned you. It was not Black Beard... it was something much worse. We could have wrecked, Killian. Why didn`t you call me? – Impatient, she grabbed the wooden handrail. Still didn`t looked at him.

He smiled. Approaching a little bit more, he leaned to the railing and put his back into the sea with his arms crossed. He stared at her.

- Why don`t you admit it, Tink?

- Admit what? – She finally looked at him.

He put his hand in the middle of hers. Approaching slowly, he made her take one step back, trapping her against the mast.

- That you actually feel something for me... - He gave her a charming and intoxication smile that could have done any woman fall into his arms, but not her.

She also gave him a smile, lifting her face, enough for eye contact, almost like a challenge to see which of the two gives in first. The brown, golden at the crescent moonlight, looking at him as a flame, warm and welcoming. He knew he could find out a lot more behind that glow that he was used to. And he knew it even better after that little moment hours before.

- Why are you so sure that I feel something for you? - Her voice whispered out, intensifying even further the attraction he was feeling at the moment.

Killian leaned over a little and Tinkerbell could see the intense and seductive blue, full of desire.

- Is not that obvious? – He asked at his serious and whispered tone. – You saved me from the mermaids, kissing me...

- And why it can not only be just a kiss, Killian?

- And why don`t we try again, lass? If it was just a kiss, why not kiss me again?

- And why would I want to kiss you again? - She felt his hands on her waist, pulling her slowly against his body.

- And why not? - He whispered in her ear.

Tinkerbell's blood ran faster as her heart raced. Killian`s tone was intoxicating. And she almost gave in to it. But she managed to find the strength to put her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

- Because, no.

They both looked at each other. Tinkerbell felt her hand on his beating heart.

The raging blue sea eyes looked at her red lips. Then they turned again into her eyes. He squeezed his hand lightly on her waist, giving another slight push against his body.

- One night... - he retorted, staring at her intensely. He noticed the slight blush that their cheekbones won. He smiled.

- And after tonight? - She asked against his lips, fighting the urge to kiss him. Fighting the chill she felt in her stomach after those words.

- There will be other nights... - he sighed against her lips, never looking away from her eyes. - And you know that I don`t like to be alone around storms.

Smiling on those true words, she pushed him again.

- If there is something that your father taught me was never to trust a pirate that had spent too many weeks in the sea. And what you are feeling is just the effect of the mermaids spell. - She gave him a few pats on the chest. – It will pass.

With those words, Tinkerbell disconcerted Killian`s thought and escaped from his grasp. He took a deep breath and looked at the black horizon. He glimpsed a flash of lightning in the distance.

His eyes went towards her once again. She was calm. It seemed that he couldn`t affect her enough to make her give in.

- I belong to the sea, unlike many who live in this ship. Nothing he does to others, does to me.

- I also belong to the sea. - She felt him approaching and cornered her again. - And I do not do what you're doing. I'm not as innocent as you judge me, Killian. Or have you forgotten that I grew up on this ship? I know how men operate. Especially, pirates.

- And what's the harm of one night, Tink? - He asked against her neck. She felt his breath.

She turned to him. He approached his lips to hers. And she stopped him.

- We live together. I know you better than anyone else in this ship. Hell, anyone else on this land. I know how you think, how you work. Your cues... – She put her hand on his heart, staring at him intently. She saw him smile.

- My cues?! - He raised his eyebrow in a tone of contempt and amusement.

- If you come with me, I can show you the wonders of all the realms. If you kiss me, you'll never sate your hunger...

- Okay, okay, I get it... - He looked at her with a smile that faded slowly. The desire to kiss her struck him in the stomach as the violence of the thunder that was heard. But he knew she would not let him.

He tried another approach. Rested his hands on the railing on each side of her body and approached as if to whisper something into her ear. And she let him.

Feeling him touching her neck with his lips, Tinkerbell finally understood all those nights she went to the tavern and watched him and how he could seduce women without even talking. For him, a look, a touch was enough and they would fall into his arms. But she was not like the others. She knew him too well.

- What do you think it will happen if it is only one night? – She sighed in his ear. - And tomorrow we dock in a port? What happens then, Killian? What happens when you go into a bar and get to know the woman that will be there?

- And why not enjoy the present? - He whispered against her neck.

- I'm not like the others, Killian, that will not work with me.

She felt him smile. She felt his breath on her neck. Maybe she wanted to finish that game. Or maybe not.

- You won`t stop, will you? - She asked, feeling his heart under her hand. It was calm.

- No.

She rolled her eyes, smiling slightly.

- Then, I'm yours. - She sighed in his ear.

In a sudden, he got up and looked at her, surprised.

- If, and only if you think on a cue for me. That says something about me.

For the first time, his gaze truly stared at her upon hearing those words. As if he really saw her as a woman that he was attracted with and not just as a pirate. His look made her want him so intensely that she almost kissed him. That she almost ended with that game.

- Deal! - A smile drew up in his lips.

He knew that he wouldn`t get anywhere with her. At least, not that night. She knew him too well. And Tinkerbell was as stubborn as he was. He already witnessed that.

- You should go to sleep, Killian. - She murmured, very softly, with a slight smile. – Perhaps this storm will calm your... desire.

A compromising smile appeared on Killian`s lips. Taking a deep breath, he approached her and placed a light kiss on her cheek.

Then, he left her alone for one more night with the stars and the rain that would start to fall soon.

...

Ps: Thank you for reading. Love you all.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The laughter called to her attention as she headed for the harbor. She looked at the Jolly Roger and smiled. There was no better ship than that to sail the seas of the land.

She was surprised to see a stranger, clutching a dark wooden stick, stagger out of the ship. Immediately, she knew something was happening. And knowing Killian, who disdained those who lacked robustness to sail on the high seas, she also knew what was about.

- Can I help, sir?

The man, younger than his appearance looked, seemed to have almost cringed. She smiled at him.

- Need help? I can accompany you home. These pirates are not good company, sir.

- Yes, I know. - He seemed to smile.

- I accompany you home. - She offered him a kind smile.

- It is very gentle of you, milady. – He said, very gentle.

- I just know how pirates like those make someone feel. - She smiled again, looking back to the ship.

While walking the streets of the town, towards the small village, Tinkerbell knew the man's name was Rumpelstiltskin and that he had a son. And after learning that he had a wife, she knew immediately why he went to the Jolly Roger and face Killian and his fearsome crew.

- Bae. - Rumpelstiltskin called.

A small boy was playing at the entrance of a small house. When he heard the call, he looked up and smiled, running into his arms.

- Tinkerbell, this is my son, Baelfire.

- Nice to meet you, Baelfire. - She smiled. Then she turned to the man. - Rumpelstiltskin, I need to go. I have people waiting for me.

- Sure. - He smiled, but the pirate could see the sadness in his eyes. – Thank you for the company, Tinkerbell.

Tinkerbell smiled. She gave one last look at Baelfire and turned to the road.

- Where is Mama? – She heard Baelfire ask.

- Bae, I need to tell you something. Let's go inside the house.

- Where is she, Papa?

Hidden behind a tree, Tinkerbell could see the sadness of both Rumpelstiltskin and his son, when he told him that his mother had died.

...

- Two-Fingers, where is the Captain? - Tinkerbell asked, taking the mantle from her shoulders, when she got back to the Jolly Roger.

- In his quarters.

Going down to the lower deck, Tinkerbell went through the corridor.

- Killian!

She saw him close the door of his quarters and look at her.

- Ah, you're back. We can set sail, then.

- What did you do?

His gaze became serious.

- What do you mean?

- I mean, what did you do this time...

From inside Killian quarters, a woman with long black hair, of incomparable beauty, made Tinkerbell understand Rumpelstiltskin story. Shocked, she took a step backward.

- Tink, I want to introduce you to Milah. She will be part of our crew from now on.

The woman blushed, looking away from Killian to Tinkerbell. The woman smiled at her.

- Tink?

- Tinkerbell. - She replied.

- Really? What unusual name for a pirate. - Milah replied with a smile.

Tinkerbell smiled back. For a moment, her gaze shifted to Killian. He looked at her almost as if he was ashamed of what he was doing. But she also noticed the glow that he had when he returned his gaze to the woman who had just occupied a place in his heart.

She took another step back. It felt as if a weight had just fallen on top of her chest.

- Welcome aboard, Milah. – She welcomed.

- I hope that you will help her to settle and teach her how to work around the ship. - Killian spoke with a slight smile.

- Sure, but I do not think she needs me when she has you. – Tinkerbell forced herself to smiled. She took another step back and walked away towards outside.

Outside, she leaned against the edge of the ship. Looked at the sea and took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

- Is something wrong?

Tinkerbell opened her eyes to the sound of his voice. She looked at him.

- No. Why?

- You look... sad? The trip to town... did not go well? Did you not found the book you wanted?

- She is married, Killian. - She sighed. - What is wrong with you? You've done many stupid things, but this is the worst. - She ended up saying.

- I could not say no. Because...

- Don`t tell me you are in love? - His eyes answered for him. - So, just like this?! You met her a week ago.

- You would never understand.

Hurt, Tinkerbell looked away from him and returned her eyes to the sea while leaving the harbor.

- Hear what I say, Killian, this will end badly. What you just did, what she just did, it will come and haunt both of you one day.

Angry with those words, Killian clenched his hands. Eventually, he moved away seeing that she would not say anything more.

...

The turmoil of the ship was normal, but when she entered the ship and saw two men in whom Killian trusted the most hunched over what looked like a body, Tinkerbell's heart skipped a beat.

- What happened, Mr. Silver? - She looked at Milah`s body, lifeless and pale.

- Tinkerbell, glad you're back. The Captain... Milah... he is shattered and the demon took his hand...

- Demon? - She frowned. - Where is he?

Two-Fingers pointed to the lower deck.

And when she opened the door of his quarters, the pain in Killian`s face made her heart stop. Without ever seeing him like that, lying in bed, looking dead. The crystal blue eyes, clouded by tears, turned to her. Approaching slowly, Tinkerbell sat on the edge of the bed.

- Seven years. - He replied, looking at Tinkerbell`s hands catching his own arm, now without a hand.

Without uttering a sound, she took some rags that had been placed there, letting her see a hook in their midst. She began to engage the stump, hiding the wound, staking the little blood flowing.

- You're lucky, it was a clean cut.

The coldness she showed to him, hit him hard. He expected something more, expected a smile, a look of warm, sweet words. The lack of everything irritated him and hurt him even more.

- You're not going to say anything?!

- You already said it. Seven years. I warned you that what you did would come to torment you. I'm not going to cause you more damage, stating the obvious. - She still did not look at him, engaging the stump, holding the fabric.

- It was her husband. He became the Dark One. She never loved him, Tink.

- Maybe not. But she had responsibilities.

- Tinkerbell... - He grabbed her wrist with his other hand.

Finally, she looked back at him.

- I did what I had to do. - She finished, wrapping his arm and walked away, giving him a little slap on his hand. - From now on, all that you feel is your fault.

Also hurt by Milah`s death, who had become a friend, never thinking that the words that she told Killian years ago were come to life, Tinkerbell left his quarters and went to her own. She sat on the edge of the bed until the next day.

From the top, on the watch basket, Tinkerbell watched Milah`s burial at sea and Killian`s circumspect expression. She knew he was hurt, but she could never do anything to calm his pain. Trying to stop the tears, Tinkerbell stared at the horizon, feeling the sea breeze on her skin.

And when the gate to Never Land was opened, a new adventure began.

...

Ps: Thank you all for reading. Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Never Land

_"My heart is pierced by cupid. I disdain all glittering gold. There is nothing that can console me but my jolly sailor bold. Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever he may be, love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea. My heart is pierced by cupid, I disdain all glittering gold. There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold."_

- I didn`t hear you sing for a very long time. - Killian said as he approached.

- It is now one hundred and nine years that your mother died. And this song was her favorite. I thought it was a good memory to remember.

Tinkerbell was in the stern of the ship, looking at the calm sea and the mermaids dance as the night was giving her place to the dawn and another sunny day. She didn`t bother to look at him.

A hundred years have passed since they arrived to Never Land and life had stagnated if not for a certain fourteen year old boy who persisted in tormenting the Jolly Roger and his Captain.

- And your father liked to hear me sing. He said that it soothed the pain.

Killian smiled.

- My father had his way with the ladies.

- Thing that you have inherited.

Leaning against the edge, Killian stood with his back to the sea, watching Tinkerbell's body hunched over the side of the bow. The brown eyes were sad and he knew that part of that sadness was related to him.

Many times, she had asked him to give up his revenge and return to their land. And each time he had said no, she walked away a little bit further.

No longer they discussed the routes to take as before, no longer discussing who to let in the crew, or what to do when anchored on a new harbor. And he missed those arguments. They allowed him to spend more time with her and that ceased to exist a few years after the arrival of the Jolly Roger to Never Land. But what he missed the most was her laugh.

And in the recent weeks, this was the first time he saw her. This wouldn`t be strange, if they wouldn`t live on the same ship.

- You're not on the lookout? - He asked, letting those thoughts aside.

- My shift ended, but couldn`t sleep. Mr. Smee took my place.

Silence prevailed.

Since Milah`s death, Tinkerbell and Killian`s relationship, now called Hook by his pirates because of the hook that he started to wear in place of his lost hand, deteriorated.

Both felt hurt by the loss, but the pain that both felt was for different reasons. Tinkerbell watched every passing day that Killian`s revenge on Rumpelstiltskin didn`t bridled, becoming increasingly obsessed with it. And she felt that if done nothing to ease the pain that persisted in her Captain`s heart, she would never regain the Killian she had known long time ago. Even the patience with children had disappeared, helping the incessant search for a way to kill the Dark One.

- Tink...

- I'm going to land. I need to get off the ship. - She spoke before he could continue.

Scratching his forehead, Killian didn`t want to go after her, but his arm disagreed and before he could think, his hook grabbed her wrist.

Surprised, but also feeling trapped, Tinkerbell turned to face him. She looked at the hook on her arm, giving it a tug to make her free. The force she used made the hook leave its socket and fell to the ground. A thin cut on her wrist arose.

- What is it? – He asked, looking at her seriously and with concern in his voice.

- Nothing. Just want to leave the ship. - She said, grabbing her wrist, hiding the cut.

- Why? - He raised his eyebrow.

- Because I want to, Killian. You do not seem to care about anything I do since we came to Never Land. Now you remember to do that? - Tinkerbell retorted, her eyes sparkling with anger.

- Tink, why we cannot be like before?

Angry, she narrowed her eyes.

- Before what, Killian? Before Milah? Or Rumpelstiltskin? Or Never Land?

Not knowing how to respond, Killian looked down, to the hook lying on the floor. When he looked up, Tinkerbell was no longer there.

...

Irritated, Tinkerbell walked the beach of Never Land.

Entering on a path, discovered several years earlier during her first walk alone, without a group of pirates behind, she strode for what seemed like hours to find what she wanted. The fairies meadow.

Despite open day, that area of the forest was always in darkness.

The fairies were not bad, Tinkerbel even had the feeling that they didn`t know she was going there to rest and think. Once she spent a month without going to the Jolly Roger, contemplating the fairies parties and the harmonious sounds of their songs into the night.

As usual, that day was calm and cool. She straightened up in the usual place and looked at her slight bloody wrist. Undid a piece of the shirt and wrapped the fabric around it.

Then, she looked up to the treetops. The sounds of the forest didn`t afflicted her, the birdsongs helped her and the sleep finally appeared.

The light that went through the eyelids and made her wake up, made Tinkerbell think she was receiving a ray of sunshine right on top of her.

Enjoying the warmth of the light, she opened her eyes.

Upon her chest, laid a little golden fairy that looked back at her with a curious expression.

- Hello... - Tinkerbell rose slightly, leaning on her elbows.

- Hello, Tinkerbell, first mate of Captain Killian Jones, also known as Captain Hook of the Jolly Roger. - Whispered the little fairy.

Tinkerbell smiled.

- You know all of that about me?

- And I know you spend whole days, without approaching, without harming us.

- I care not to cause any damage. Just needed a quiet place to rest, after many years on the ship.

The fairy smiled. Finally she glided away and sit on a flower near Tinkerbell.

- My name is Belyna and I am the Fairy Queen of Never Land.

- The pleasure is mine, your majesty. I hope I never have bothered your fairies.

- Never. Not until now.

Tinkerbell looked down.

- I apologize. It was not my intention.

- I know. I felt the pain in a heart. And follow that same pain here. What bothers you, Tinkerbell?

The pirate looked at the fairy who smiled back. She felt she could trust her. And she would have to tell someone if she wanted to survive many more years in that place.

- The heart of my Captain, majesty. He came here to plan something against his greatest enemy and instead of this place ease his revenge, only strengthened it.

- Because of Peter Pan?

- And not only. I made a mistake and this mistake has caused great pain... and I can`t do anything to soothe his pain...

The fairy came up a little and looked into her eyes.

- What you say is serious, but straight from your heart, Tinkerbell. And there is nothing better than that to ease the pain of a heart. Do you love your Captain?

The brown eyes opened in surprise.

- No. I just don`t like to see him suffer.

The fairy smiled, understanding something else.

- You know, there's something different about you. Who are your parents?

- I never knew my real parents. Killian's parents welcomed me, took me off the streets. Why?

- Because you possess fairy blood in your veins. And that means that your mother is a fairy.

A smile on Tinkerbell face opened up.

- Really?! It never occurred to me, I do not do magic...

- Maybe you do, but you never realized you have... and so maybe you can help your Captain.

- How so?

- It is with the help of fairy dust that our magic happens, and if you are magical, maybe with a little powder you can heal the heart of your Captain.

- Would you be willing to give me fairy dust to heal Killian?

- What you feel comes straight from the heart. And if you use this truth, and with a little magic, maybe the black heart can beat again, Tinkerbell.

Belyna put a small bag on Tinkerbell`s hand. Immediately, the bag became the size of a walnut.

- Why are you doing this? – Tinkerbell asked.

- Because we, the fairies, help each other. And if you return after your mission, we can help you to use your magic.

For a very long time, Tinkerbell didn`t felt as happy as she felt at that moment, so she smiled. Pressed the small bag in her hand, feeling a tear roll down the cheek.

- And you do not want anything in return?

- Only that something good happens. – Replied Belyna.

- And what should I do?

- When your captain is asleep, you should put the powder on top of his heart and wait for the next day.

Getting up with a new hope on her own heart, Tinkerbell started walking but, suddenly, she stopped.

- Something`s wrong? - Asked Belyna.

- And if it doesn´t work?

- Why would not work?

Tinkerbell nodded.

- Thank you. I`ll come back as soon as I can.

Smiling, Belyna nodded, seeing the girl disappearing.

...

When Tinkerbell climbed aboard the Jolly Roger was already dark night and the stars twinkled in the sky without moonlight.

Down to the lower deck, silently, she stopped at the door of Killian`s quarters with her hand on the doorknob. She knew he had a deep sleep, but how deep was it?

Taking a deep breath turned the knob and entered.

The room remained the same since the last time she was there, a hundred years before.

Lying on the bed, bare-chested, Tinkerbell inspired and slowly approached.

The ship slowly swayed to the rhythm of the waves that hit the hull.

One more step and she stopped beside the bed.

Asleep, Killian looked just a man that wouldn`t hurt anyone.

Tinkerbell closed her eyes, took a deep breath and grabbed the small bag that Belyna offered her. But before she could do something with it, the hook came towards her wrist.

- What are you doing, Tinkerbell?

Killian made her lower her arm, slowly rising.

The blue gaze was serious.

- I want to apologize. - It was the best she remembered.

His gaze went toward the bag she held tightly in the palm of her hand. Without intention, Tinkerbell placed it behind her back.

Coming close to her, Killian's free hand went behind her back. He forced her hand to open and grabbed the small bag.

When he looked at the bag, he had already dropped her and Tinkerbell stroked her wounded wrist that had been stuck on the hook one more time. She looked at him.

- What is this, Tink?

- Killian, I...

He took a step toward her. And she gave a step back.

Never had she feared him. It was the only one who could claim it. And for the first time in her life, her heart was beating hard against the chest. The whispered voice, the flame of fury in his blue eyes, frightened her so that she took a step back, getting between him and the wall.

- I wish that you would become who you were.

- This is magic?!

Tinkerbell eyes answered for her. Killian closed his eyes trying to assimilate the betrayal of the one he thought it was his greatest ally.

- Get out!

- Killian, please...

- Leave, Tinkerbell... - He raised an arm towards the door.

- Listen to me...

Taking another step in her direction, Tinkerbell felt his breath on her face.

- You know what I think about magic. What it does.

- But ... if you listen...

Furious, Killian grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door and out to the deck.

- Captain... - greeted Smee. He looked at them. He noticed that something was happening.

Pushing her to his front, Killian dropped Tinkerbell arm.

- I want you out of this ship.

Those words echoed in Tinkerbell ears, not wanting to believe.

- But... - It was the only thing she could say.

- It was not what you wanted? More time off the ship? There you have it.

- Captain, what's up? - Smee asked, worried. Never seen them act like that.

- It's not your concern, Mr. Smee. Go back to your cabin. - Ordered Killian, in a hissed tone of anger.

- But, Captain...

- Let it be, Mr. Smee. - Tinkerbell gained strength. She gave a deep breath. - Thank you. - She returned a tender smile to the second mate. - The Captain has already decided. - She looked back at Killian. - You want me to leave? I go. By my own free will. You are only the shadow of the man I once knew, Killian. You could be feared, but at least you were respected. Now, nothing matters more than your revenge. You live consumed by it and it will be your death.

The gaze between them was intense and her own was no longer scared. The fury shone in her eyes as she spoke the words that had hid for a hundred years.

When Killian saw her turn her back to him, he could envision a small tear trying to escape. He wanted to stop her at that moment. Wrap his arms around her, like when they were children. Before he could do so, he saw her stop on top of the stairs and turn to him.

- Everything that is happening is your fault. - Saw her take a deep breath and look at him, like she could look into his soul. - Your heart became black as coal and there is nothing that I can do to save him, Captain Hook.

Those words hurt him more than anything else. She was the only one who still called him by his true name.

He saw her get off the ship and disappear into the forest of Never Land.

...

Tinkerbell run until she couldn`t anymore. Never she was aware of the distance that walked every time she wanted to go to the fairies meadow.

She felt it was close when she tripped over a tree root and fell. Felt the earth between her fingers and the tears slipping down her cheeks, muting the earth.

She didn`t know how long she was like that.

- Tinkerbell, what happened? - Heard a worried voice ask.

Belyna approached, landing on a leaf near her.

Hurt, Tinkerbell opened her eyes and stood up, looking to the fairy.

- He expelled me... He must have felt me coming in... - Tinkerbell trembled. - He... I have nowhere to go...

Belyna felt Tinkerbell`s pain like it was her own.

- My dear, you are one of us. You are a fairy. - Belyna approached, wiping tears from the pirate`s face. – You will be one of us. As long as you wish it.

A faint smile appeared on Tinkerbell`s lips.

So Belyna flew over her head. The fairy dust began to fall around Tinkerbell.

Feeling sleepy, Tinkerbell fell slowly to the ground.

And when she woke up, the pain and sorrow no longer existed and the feeling of freedom and joy flooded through every pore of her new body.

...

Ps: Sorry to the Pirates of the Caribbean fans, but I just love the mermaids song on the 4th film and I had to use it.

And sorry for being a big chapter, but I couldn`t divide it, it would lose its essence.

Please review, tell me what you think... more is to come...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Storybrooke

Henry looked at all of those who were on the ship.

Finally, he was able to gather his family, without any complications or the sentiment of unfulfilled revenge. Even Rumpelstiltskin and Regina were there. And he managed to convince Captain Hook to let his birthday party be at the Jolly Roger. However, the pirate was not there.

Leaning over to the rail of the ship, Henry saw Hook enter the dock, calm, with a bold attitude and bright eyes in contrast with his silver hook, hidden on his left sleeve.

Henry noticed that he seemed happy with something.

However, even before the Captain approached the ship, he was stopped by Gold that magically appeared in front of him.

- I believe you have something that belongs to me, pirate! – Gold hissed, pointing his cane to Hook`s chest.

Hook just pushed it away with a jerk.

- It belongs to me. - Retorted Hook, with a resolute and severe tone of voice.

- I think you have something to replace what you lost, or not? - Gold looked at the silver hook, facetious.

Smirking, Hook gave one step towards Rumpelstiltskin.

- I'm not afraid of you, Crocodile. Do your best. Show to your dear Belle that you have not changed a bit.

- Mom, Dad... - Emma, Regina and Baelfire looked at Henry pointing out to Hook and Gold. - Stop them!

At that precise moment, all those who were on the docks felt a strong shake on the ground.

Snow, David, Emma, Baelfire, Henry, Regina, Blue, Red and Granny, Belle, the dwarves and Anton, Pinocchio and Geppetto looked at the calm sea of before and saw a whirlwind forming at the sea, a few miles from the coast of Storybrooke.

"When will it end?", they all thought at that moment.

An explosion was heard.

- What did you do, Hook? What more did you take from my shop? - Rumpelstiltskin looked back at the pirate. He was still looking at the sea.

As surprised as he was, Hook denied. Rumpelstiltskin pushed him harder with his cane.

Another explosion was felt.

With a groan of anger, Rumpelstiltskin made a gesture with his hand, tossing the pirated to the ground.

- What do you think you're doing? You will pay... - Hook roared.

When the light afternoon breeze became a whirlwind, the Dark One felt something else in the air as he raised his cane. He looked at Hook and frowned.

- No! Rumpelstiltskin, please stop!

A girl stepped between his cane and the pirate. With her hands raised and imploring him for the life of his enemy.

- Amelia? What are...

- Please, do not blame him. For what I've done a long time, please stop...

- Rumpel?!

Belle approached, putting a hand on his arm, soothing him. And Rumpelstiltskin nodded, lowering his cane, looking surprised at Amelia. Then he turned to Belle, with a sweet smile.

- Amelia... - The girl looked at Snow. She smiled slightly. - What is going on?

- Tinkerbell?!

The girl finally turned to the man she had just saved, a man that belonged to a distant past.

- Killian.

They both looked at each other. He rose slowly from the ground.

- Wait, you're Tinkerbell? - Henry and Emma asked at the same time with a stunned expression on their face, as they approached.

Amelia smiled, nodding.

- Tinkerbell!

- Bae!

Baelfire hugged Amelia.

- How long!

Then, he pulled away, looking at Hook. He knew exactly what kind of relationship the two had.

Snow joined David and Emma was pushed away by Henry.

- Tink, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Never Land. - Delivered Hook, looking at her seriously.

- No. I left... - It was her answer.

The look of the fairy turned to the side. Rumpelstiltskin came close, curious to know what kind of relationship his enemy had with the woman who had helped him long ago. Raising his stick between her and Hook, he stopped the pirate from approaching her.

Hook's lips became a thin line of irritation. Furious, looked back at his enemy. With a shake of his hand, he pulled the cane away.

- Crocodile, let me...

Another explosion was felt and the eyes turned back to the sea.

Feeling a tightening, Amelia put her hand on the chest. The same happened to Blue.

The looks of all the others turned to the fairies.

- Blue, are you alright? – Snow approached the fairy, holding her in the her arms.

- Tink, what is happening? - Baelfire asked, looking at her, worried.

- I don`t know. I just feel like this when...

- Dark magic. - Blue retorted in pain.

Both fairies looked at each other.

- The explosion... - Baelfire said.

They nodded. Upon that finding, the rest of them looked back at the whirlwind.

- Dark magic?! - Hook stared at Rumpelstiltskin, with fury sparkling in his eyes, ready to throw himself against him.

- Is not him! - Tinkerbell responded to his reaction, grabbing the pirate`s arm.

At that moment, a cloud began to grow inside the vortex. All others resented, bending in pain.

- Papa, stop this... - Asked Baelfire looking at Rumpelstiltskin, also surprised by that sudden magic and by the fact that it was affecting him.

Doubling up in pain, Hook stared at her. Amelia`s eyes paused for a moment in his hook and then returned to the blue sea gaze that she hadn`t seen for almost two hundred years. And she could envision a change in his heart and that made her look at his chest. From his neck hung a small pouch of skin with the size of a walnut.

- Is that my fairy dust? - She trembled.

Hook's gaze turned to the bag and then into hers. He nodded. For a moment it seemed she smiled.

What happened next was so fast that Hook or none of the others had time to react. He saw her hand grab the bag and pull it from his neck.

Sore, Tinkerbell stood up and walked away. The black cloud was coming towards the town. Approaching quickly, it`s strength almost laid her to the ground.

On the edge of the pier, Tinkerbell opened the bag and poured the powder into her hand. Thinking of what she desired, she threw the dust into the air.

It hovered and then created a protective shield around the coast of Storybrooke. She knew there would be consequences. At least, all its inhabitants would be safe from the magic that was to come. She would deal with the consequences later.

When the cloud passed, everyone stood up, looking around in search of their loved ones, injuries or worse.

Emma looked at Baelfire and Hook that were raising from the floor. They also looked around.

A little further away from all of them, Tinkerbell body laid lifeless on the floor of the pier.

...

Ps: I hope that you are enjoying reading my story...

Starting from now, there will be some surprises...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

- Hook?

Emma entered the hospital room and looked at the pirate. He was sitting in a chair, staring at the body of the sly fairy that had just saved Storybrooke from an unknown attack.

- How is she? – Hook asked.

- Whale said she is stable. But that he has no expectations of when she will wake up. - Emma answered, going to the other side of the bed.

Hook's face was impenetrable. However, they had been through a lot for her to know that something was bothering him and it was not just the finding that Tinkerbell was in Storybrooke.

- Has the Crocodile discovered what kind of magic was that? - She heard him ask in a deep tone.

- Gold confirmed that it was dark magic.

- Of course it was. He heard her say that. - Annoyed more than he wanted to admit, Hook stood up, pushing the chair with violence, distancing himself from the bed.

Emma took a deep breath, ready herself for the burst of anger and bad temper. Sometimes she wonder when she was getting used to them and how to control them, even before they arise.

- Killian, tell me what's going on...

Slightly exasperated by that explosion, Emma used the pirate real name. She only used it twice. When they were alone or when she needed to calm him down and make him open himself to her.

Hook smiled slightly before Emma`s sweet tone of voice. He stared at her, a little calmer. Gave a deep breath before continuing.

- What is happening is that we went to Never Land, rescued Henry and that annoying kid that is your son's father never told me that she had left the island. - He pointed to the woman lying in bed.

- And you are angry because of it? - She smiled wryly. - As I recall, in the story, Captain Hook and Tinkerbell didn`t get along very well, especially after he tried to kill Peter Pan with poison.

The look that Hook gave to Emma was pure irritation and complete disdain for any story that he did not know about.

- It is true that I tried to kill him, but she got there first and drank the damn thing. And she survived. It was then that I decided I was tired of Never Land, but first I had to find a way out, and it still took me a few years.

- Tired of Never Land? Because a fairy survived?

Realizing that once again she had read more than his words, Hook smiled. His gaze turned to Tinkerbell. He leaned on the railings at the bottom of the bed.

- She was not a fairy, not at least for her first one hundred and twenty-five years of life, Emma.

The Sheriff approached. The way he said those words, his voice was completely different from a few moments ago. As if honey had fallen down his throat.

- I met her when she was six. I was eleven. I was in the town market, with my mother, looking for fresh food to the men of the ship. The Pirates of the Jolly Roger. - He smiled at the happy memory. - It was a city known to us and treated us well. My father has always followed a code. A pirate respects the inhabitants of a town that respects him. - He shrugged. - Suddenly, a girl comes against me. Behind her, the town patrol. Both of us fell on the floor. She took the bread and looks at me and then at my mother. And the only thing my mom does is smile and hide her behind the skirts while the patrol passes us by. Do not know how or why, but the two sympathized with one another. - He smiled slightly as he recalled the scene, although his voice choked with longing. - My mother took her with us. My parents talked and my father ended up accepting her on the ship. That night, my mother gave her a bath and it was the first time we heard her make any sound. She laughed. Hence the name Tinkerbell. - For a moment, he looked at Emma with the explanation. - It looked like small bells ringing. It took a few days for her to talk, but when she did, it was only for us to know that the name was well given. - He paused.

Emma came over and put her hand on his arm, comforting him.

- I didn`t know.

His hand landed on hers.

- The stories don´t tell everything, lass. - He smiled.

- And what happened? For her to become a fairy...

He raised his hook and flipped it in front of her.

- I hurt her. More than I can ever explain. Undid a promise I had made. I hurt the only person I ever trusted my life, that I trusted my secrets...

- Maybe she has forgiven you, Hook. - Emma murmured. - For some reason, she stood between you and Gold.

He shook his head slightly.

- Killian... - Emma put her hands on his face and made him look at her. - Whatever happened, it was in the past. Between that and the present, she was in Regina`s curse. A person changes her mind when something like that happen. Maybe you can be friends again.

A sneer appeared on Hook`s lips.

- Friends?! Seriously, Emma?

- Hey, I am your friend.

Finally, she got from him a genuine smile.

- Aye, you are... - he said, in a hushed tone and provocative look which made her smile and lean against him, wrapping his shoulders with her arms.

- If I can be your friend, why cannot she be? Again?

Hook looked back at Tinkerbell.

- Our past is... complicated.

Knowing that she would not go anywhere with him, Emma said nothing.

- Then, why you do not go back to the Jolly Roger? Sleep and return tomorrow?

- I cannot.

- You can and you will. Sheriff orders. Staying here will not make her wake up faster.

Emma was right. As always. The pirate finally nodded.

- Would you come later? - Hook asked with a mischievous smile and a look that would make any woman sigh.

She smiled as he approached and put a chaste kiss on her lips and then vanish through the bedroom door.

...

_"The ship rolled slowly by the bright blue sea. The sun began to lower into the horizon._

_- And now? - Milah looked at Tinkerbell with the rope in her hands._

_- Now you do like this. - Tinkerbell showed her how to make a secure knot to hold the ship sails. - Very well. – She said after seeing her do correctly._

_Her eyes fled to the helm, where Killian was. She felt his gaze on her, watching them without being noticed._

_When he realized she was looking at him, he looked away to the side, giving orders._

_- Can I ask you something, Tink?_

_Heard Milah ask, diverting her attention. And when she returned, the woman's blue eyes stared at her intently._

_Almost a year had passed by since she was on the Jolly Roger and life had changed. At least in Tinkerbelle eyes. She accepted Milah and she was a good addition to the crew, she was a hard worker, helping in what she knew, mending the clothes of the men, and meals were better. And Killian's temperament changed slightly to a more complacent one._

_- Sure, Milah. - Tinkerbell smiled._

_- When was the last time the crew spent more than a week on land?_

_- The crew? Or Killian?_

_Milah smiled, seeing that she could not hide anything from the pirate._

_- Well, Killian likes to go ashore. - Tinkerbell retorted. - But he`s from the sea. He cannot be too long out of it, as you may have noticed. Why do you ask?_

_- Because... hum..._

_- You haven`t got used to the swing of the ship? You will. Don`t worry. – Tinkerbell offered a reassuring smile. - For someone who had never been at sea, you're holding up very well, Milah. And if you feel unwell, simply ask. I`m sure Killian will land more often. Sometimes, he just can be..._

_- Intense? - Finished Milah for her, with a glow of uncertainty on her face. - Stubborn?_

_Milah's hesitation made Tinkerbell laugh and the woman followed her. "_

The oxygen filled her lungs, waking her up for life.

When she opened her eyes, she heard the little beep of the machine that was attached to her chest, monitoring the beating of her heart.

Tried to stretch out, but her body complained.

- Easy... easy...

Amelia looked at Emma stood up and looking at her gently.

- Emma. - The Sheriff smiled. - What happened?

- You risked to much throwing that fairy dust against the magic that arose from the whirlwind. Any idea of what that was, Amelia? Or should I call you Tinkerbell?

The girl smiled.

- Amelia is fine. I actually like it. And no, I do not know what magic that was. Mr. Gold did not recognize?

- No.

- In our land, there are many wizards and witches, many types of magic. But one thing I know, that was no normal dark magic, Emma. Don`t know more than that.

Emma nodded. But the curiosity was killing her inside. Eventually she sat down, approaching the chair closer to the bed.

Realizing the curiosity on the Sheriff face, Amelia straightened up in bed.

- Can I ask you why you just showed up now? Why not before, when Hook appeared in Storybrooke?

Looking away, Amelia stared at the ceiling.

- I have often wondered the same, Emma. There was only one time I was close to be revealed to Killian. - The brown gaze turned back to the Sheriff. - When he got hit by a car and was in the hospital for a few days. I got to know in which room he was and went there. I stood in front of the door, not knowing what to do or what to say. When Snow and David came for him to take them to the ship and to know where Cora was, they saw me. Gave them an excuse and left the hospital as fast as I could.

Emma frowned, trying to understand the woman.

- How did you showed up so fast at the docks when the attack occurred?

- I was at the lighthouse. During twenty-eight years I was kept away from the sea. The lighthouse makes me feel close to it.

A thin line appeared on Emma`s lips.

- You know you could have prevented much of what happened?

- Maybe, maybe not. - Amelia rolled her eyes. - Killian was very determined to pursue his vengeance. I tried to push him away from it for a hundred years. Never managed to dissuade him. From what I know... he just needed something stronger to get him back to... life.

Emma nodded, not understanding.

- Life?

- You two are together, aren`t you? It's no secret, Emma. You did something I failed miserably. You helped him glue the shattered pieces of his heart.

At the sound of those words, Emma lowered her head, hiding her eyes.

- You`re wrong. - Emma's voice had gone a little more solemn than she anticipated. - He continues shattered inside. - She said, turning her gaze to Amelia.

The fairy frowned in disbelief.

- But... even for a few moments, I could see a difference in him. He was more peaceul. And he went to Never Land to rescue Henry, for you.

- Maybe. - Emma rose up. - Perhaps his desire for revenge was appeased, but his pain is still there. - The cell ringtone interrupted them. Emma looked at the screen. - I have to go.

When she opened the door, she turned to Amelia.

- He asked me to tell him when you woke up. Should I do it?

- No. When I`m ready, I know where to find him.

Emma nodded and left the room, leaving a fairy to reflect on the words she had heard.

...

Ps: Hope you like this one... I wanted to show a little of Tinkerbell and Milah relationship.

Leave your review...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Snow brought her clean clothes and a small bag of her apartment. And she was glad to go back there. She could not believe that had been five days since the unknown attack.

A knock at the door made her stop her hands inside the bag and close her eyes. Maybe Emma was not true to her word, and said to him she had woken up.

- Miss Bells.

Her hands relaxed and she gave a deep breath.

- Mr. Gold.

The girl looked at the man, dressed in a navy suit, tie of the same color on a burgundy shirt, that just entered. The smile that he usually offered her was not in his lips.

- Amelia, how are you?

- Relatively well. Listen, Mr. Gold, I can explain.

- No, no. Let me speak first. - Gold slightly shook his hand, stopping her. He stepped forward, approaching the woman.

For a moment, it seemed to Amelia that a flash of anger pierced the brown look of the most dangerous person of Storybrooke. But she was not afraid. She knew him. She knew he had a good heart, she had seen it thirty years ago.

- Amelia, I will not lie and say that... I'm not angry. Because I am. But for what you did to me, I will not go further. I will not say that finding you in Storybrooke was not odd, but I returned what you offered long ago...

- I know. And I thank you...

- No, I'm not done, dear.

She took a deep breath and then expired, patient. She looked at him without fear.

- The issue about you knowing Hook, well, the story says it all. Faithful companion of Peter Pan. But that is not the point. The question was you wanting to save him and his concern after you saved the city from that… magic.

Gold stared at her. Amelia felt his magic hitting her hard.

- Hum... yeah, that. Well, Killian and I, we have a past. Let's say we grew up together... - She looked at Gold almost embarrassed.

- You two grew up together?

- Exactly. I became his first mate when he became Captain of the Jolly Roger. But listen, Mr. Gold, please...

Gold raised his hand, stopping her again.

- I was just surprised. And... - Gold didn`t know what to say. He gave a deep breath. - Well, now I understand. When I met you at the docks... - Suddenly, his gaze became dangerous. - Do you know what he had done? With Milah?

Taking a deep breath, the pain of the past struck Amelia. Light wrinkles appeared on her forehead.

- No. Not in that moment. But I knew how he was and what he thought about...

- About?

- Well, about men who didn`t fought back. But only when I returned to the ship, after leaving you, only then I saw what he had actually done. Taking Milah. I tried to reason with him but he didn`t listen to me.

The fairy looked at the Dark One, slightly worried about her own safety. Gold held the handle of his cane so tightly that his knuckles were white. Eventually he gave a deep breath.

- I regret everything that happened, Rumpelstiltskin. I wish I had done more for this not to happen.

The pawnbroker silence frightened her and no emotion was visible on his stern face.

- One more thing, Miss Bells. That magic... why did you resent it? And why all of us?

- I do not know. But the magic of a Never Land fairy is sensitive. And for twenty-eight years that I didn´t felt dark magic that strong, not even yours. That's why I resented it. And, perhaps, why everyone did.

Gold ended up making a small nod.

- Well, just came to see if you were okay, understand some things and to say that nothing has changed between us. You helped me a long time ago and there is nothing I can do to change that.

Amelia nodded.

- So can ask you a small favor?

The almost fear expression softened the heart of that dangerous man.

- And what is that?

- Could you make a truce with Killian? Or, at least, until he break it.

A thin line was drawn on the Dark One lips and she saw that his knuckles were white again.

- Very well. I will do that. But if he breaks it, it's all over. No more chances.

Amelia nodded, offering a thankful smile.

However, it was only when he left the room that her body relaxed.

...

- So, you are really making a truce with Hook, Dad?

Baelfire looked at Rumpelstiltskin.

The pawnbroker finished cleaning the showcase and looked at his son cleaning a sword.

- And all because Tink asked you to?

- And what is the astonishment, Bae? I can submit myself to a request.

Nodding, Baelfire put the sword into the case and approached the counter where his father was. He leaned on his elbows.

- You are telling me that you are willing to make a truce with the pirate because Tink did what? Because she walked you home that day?

The brown eyes stared at his son.

- What Tinkerbell did, was something that no one else did. After that day, it was just the two of us. - He pointed to himself and Baelfire. - But that day, I had someone who cared about me, Bae.

His son nodded again.

- So, you won`t go to his ship? Or will find him?

- Why do you keep insisting? - Gold looked at his son. He noticed that he was slightly amused to annoy him with that matter. - No.

A slight rang from the bells door was heard.

When the customer entered, Baelfire looked out of the store and noticed that Henry was passing by without entering.

Quickly he went to the door.

- Hey, kid. Where are you going in such a hurry?

Henry turned and smiled at his father.

- I'm going to the Jolly Roger. Hook promised me some lessons.

- You know I don`t like you to stay alone with him.

- It's okay. My mother let me. Both of them... – Henry rolled his eyes.

Baelfire smiled at the mention of Emma and Regina.

- Okay. Just don`t let your grandfather know... – He said, pointing to the inside.

Smiling, Henry nodded.

- See you later, Dad. - And he turned towards the docks.

...

Ps: I hope you are enjoying... hugs for everyone!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When he entered the ship, Henry looked around. The pirate was not anywhere on deck.

He looked at the watch basket, but nothing. Went to the lower deck entrance. He heard nothing.

- Captain? - Called at the entry.

- Ready for your birthday present? - He heard the pirate deep voice say behind him.

Henry jumped with fright, turning to Hook.

- You`re all right, lad? - Hook put a hand on Henry's shoulder, worried. - I hope I haven`t scared you. After what happened in the other day...

- No. I'm fine. - Henry smiled satisfied. - Where do we start?

Hook nodded. With a satisfied smile, he turned away.

- Well, if you were new in my crew, I think you would start by cleaning the deck or... - The pirate approached and gently squeezed Henry´s arm. – Start exercising these tiny arms at the oars. To gain muscle and resistance for the hard times at sea.

Henry laughed with the tickle.

- You`re laughing, lad? Life at sea is not sweet. - Hook mocked, dramatically. But then he grinned. - But since you have two mothers, who command respect and who I'm afraid of... - The pirate winked. - It's best to begin by the duties of a Captain. What do you think, lad?

- Aye, aye, Captain. - Henry agreed with an open smile.

Nodding, satisfied and delighted by the enthusiasm of the young man, Hook began pacing the deck, looking at the calm sea. The sun shone, golden in the clear blue sky and the wind was mild.

- Well... the place of a Captain is at the helm and among his sailors. But also studying maps, making calculations, read the sky and the sea and never, but never, endangering his crew and his ship... And while the adventure is exciting and almost impossible to resist, a Captain, or at least one that follows a code, do not risk the lives of those who follow him. - Hook winked, jokingly. - But usually those who join the crew of a pirate ship, is what they really want... Adventure!

The afternoon passed in a moment when Henry sat on the rail of the ship, with Hook by his side leaning over his elbows. Both looked to the sea. The sun began to lower in the horizon to give way to the night.

The afternoon was fun and he had learned a lot, from the operation of a ship, where the pirates slept, the task of each one and what the Captain does. However, Henry noticed on something when Hook showed him his chambers. After leaving them, the pirate stopped in front of the door that was right in front of his and glimpse of pain were showed in his eyes.

And after what happened days before, and recalling the story that his father told him, Henry had a feeling he knew to whom that door belonged to.

He stared at the pirate that had turned his back to the sea, leaning against the rail, wiping his hook.

- You miss her? Tinkerbell, I mean.

Returning his blue gaze to Henry, the Captain smiled.

- Tink... she was a fearless pirate. And much kinder than me. Something impossible for a pirate.

- Yes. She helped my grandfather once. My father told me that she took him home after coming to the ship, looking for my grandmother.

Hook nodded.

- She never told me what she had done. But I realized that the two were somehow connected when your grandfather accepted to put down his cane in the other day. - The pirate looked at Henry with an amused expression. - Once, she saved me. She stabbed a pirate named Black Beard. - He smiled when he saw Henry`s startled face. - I thought it was the end of me, but she appeared, quickly and quietly, and stabbed him. If not for her, the Jolly Roger would be his. Alongside with the lives of my pirates. - The melancholy and pride were mixed in the deep voice of the pirate.

- You should go visit her. I'm sure she would wake up soon if she had a friend with her. - Delivered Henry, optimistic.

- I do not know if Tink would want me to be there when she wake up, lad. She didn`t seemed very pleased when she saw me.

- But she saved you!

- Only a mere reflection.

Seeing that Henry wouldn`t stop with the questions, Hook stopped him, stepping away from the rail of the ship.

- It's getting late. It`s better if you go home, lad. Or your mother will come looking for me for satisfaction.

Henry realized that the pirate didn`t want to talk more about his oldest friend, so he nodded and jumped down the rail of the ship.

- Until tomorrow, Captain. Thanks for the lessons.

- Until tomorrow, lad. - Hook smiled as he watched him disappear down the ship and the pier towards town.

He had grown attached to the boy since he had saved him in Never Land. There was something about him that made him remember his childhood, especially his curiosity. It made him remember one little Tinkerbell, always following his father, always wanting to know more.

Smiled at the sweet memory as he headed for the lower deck.

...

After returning from the ship, while walking home, Henry crossed Gold`s pawn shop. He entered, looking for his father.

- You should go tell him. - He heard his father voice say.

- That she had woken up?! – He heard Emma murmuring. - She prefers to go meet him first. – Emma murmured. – I don`t know when she will do that, but if he knows that she is awake and I didn`t tell him...

A bell behind him rang. Henry turned and looked at Gold.

- Henry, didn`t know you were here.

- I guess nobody knows. - The boy smiled. - Hum... it is true that Amelia has wake up?

Gold looked into the shop, to the light coming out of the back room and realized that Henry had heard his parents talking.

- It is true.

- And have returned home? - Gold nodded. - And no one said the Captain?

Grabbing his cane tightly, Gold took a deep breath at the mention of his enemy.

- Apparently, not yet. And you shouldn`t hear your parents conversations.

- I'm not stupid, grandfather. Why my mother didn´t told Hook that Amelia has already woken up?

- She has her reasons, Henry. - Gold said as he walked to the counter.

- But why? I already know the story... she helped you.

Gold stopped and looked at his grandson.

- It is true. And according to what I know, Hook hurt her. Nearly killed her, Henry. I don`t think she wants to see him.

Frowning, Henry approached Gold.

- But he is good now. I know you can`t see it, but he needs her. And she needs him. They were friends. I`m sure that if she knows that she will want to go see him. I'll talk to her.

The pawnbroker squinted.

- You are very perceptive, Henry. - The boy smiled faintly. - Although I don`t agree with your relationship with the pirate, I'm afraid that's out of my reach because of your mother, but if you really want to talk to Amelia, you have to go where she works.

- And that is where? – Henry frowned.

Gold went behind the counter and scribbled Amelia`s work address on paper.

Then, extended it to Henry.

- Knowing her, she must be there tomorrow around two p.m.

Henry saw the address and nodded.

- I'll be there.

...

Ps: Any guesses where Amelia work?

Please leave your review...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Next day, according to the information provided by his grandfather, Henry went to the Rabbit Hole address, adjacent to the main street.

He noticed some men were doing discharges and were carrying the boxes into the bar.

Following one of them, Henry entered the bar. Never had entered there, or even gone there, but he knew it was one of the places in town where people liked to go. He remembered that it was where his grandfather found Belle.

It was a place with soft lights, a mahogany tone and a balcony that ran the entire wall, where behind it drinks, glasses and all the paraphernalia of a bar laid there.

On the back of the room, was a pool table, a jukebox, and hidden behind the curve of the balcony, two doors. Henry thought that one of them could be the cellar, since it was where the men were taking the boxes to.

The next door opened up and there was the person he was seeking for.

While tying her hair in a spring that made it drop loose on her back, the brown look of Amelia stood in the boy.

- Henry!

- Hi, Amelia.

- What are you doing here, lad? - She walked, looking to the men who laughed.  
Immediately, they stopped on seeing the woman frown.

- Your mother will kill me if she knows you are here. - She put her hands on the boy's shoulders and turning him towards the exit. – It`s no place for a child.

Letting go of her hands, Henry turned to her.

- I want to talk to you. About the Captain.

Amelia raised an eyebrow, wondering.

- Christopher... – She looked at one of the men who had just entered the bar with a box. - Take the command. – The man nodded.

Returning to put her hand on Henry's shoulders, they left the bar.

The sun shone high in the afternoon sky of Storybrooke.

Through the woman's face, Henry knew that he had disturbed her.

- It seems that you and Killian get along much better than I expected. - Finished her by saying.

- He is teaching me how to be a pirate.

- Hum... is not enough for you to be a knight, lad? Apparently not. - Amelia realized, seeing Henry smile. - So what you wanted to say about the Captain?

Henry took a deep breath, putting his hands in his coat pockets.

- You should go visit him.

- That's it? I thought it was a matter of life or death. - Amelia joked with a smile. Seeing that the boy was not satisfied with her answer, she bent down, putting her hands on his shoulders. - I will visit him, Henry.

- He feels bad for hurting you.

Amelia frowned.

- He told you?

Ashamed, Henry looked down.

- No. But I know he is sorry. Yesterday I spoke with him and when I spoke about you I saw he was hurt.

Nodding, Amelia touched his nose with her finger and rose up. She crossed her arms.

- You know, you're not the first, in two days to tell me that. You must have the perception of your mother, lad. Now, you should go home. Or school? Shouldn`t you be there?

Again, Henry looked down, embarrassed.

- I won`t tell your mother.

The shiny look of Henry turned to her, smiling.

- Thank you, Amelia.

- Go on, before I regret it.

When Henry broke into a run, saying goodbye with a wave, Amelia smiled.

The memories of that kid while she was still in Regina`s curse were diffuse but soft.

- Tink...

Looking to the side, she saw Baelfire approaching.

- It was my son who I saw getting out of here? - He stared at the entrance to the bar and to the men who had just unloaded the truck.

- Do not worry, already sent him away. - Raising her hands in defense, Amelia smiled at Baelfire. - Want a drink? On the house.

- What did he want? - He continued, frowning curiously.

- Talk to me. About Killian. He wanted me to go talk to him.

- Hum... he's worried. - Baelfire frowned, looking at the street where his son had disappeared. - When Hook attacked my father in Manhattan, he was scared. But since the Captain saved him in Never Land, his opinion changed. Now, he can`t wait to sneak into the Jolly Roger.

Amelia crossed her arms once again.

- The Jolly Roger can offer many adventures to an eager young boy like him. - She agreed.

Looking at her, Baelfire put a hand on her shoulder.

- You know, I'm still impressed by my father agreement on making a truce with Hook. And the pirate is going crazy. I came from there now, and he still doesn`t believe it. Don`t worry, I didn`t told him you had awaken. - He said very quickly in the moment he saw the glow of distress in Amelia eyes. - You should go divert his attentions. To see if he doesn`t break it? – He joked with a smile.

- For all I know, is not me who should divert his attention. - She raised an eyebrow.

- Emma is doing what she can. I still don`t quite understand how their relationship works. But I can see that they like each other. She and I, is past, Tink.

- Hum... the same way that he and I are, Bae.

- Just because it is past, doesn`t mean you two can´t... get into common ground, Tink. But you should follow the sage advice of my son. You should go talk to him. Resolve whatever you have to resolve. I think even more than you, Hook needs it.

Baelfire slightly squeezed her friend's shoulder and walked away with a last look.

While she watched him disappear, Amelia opened and closed one hand, repeatedly, feeling the weight of the memories in her heart.

...

Amelia entered the ship. Felt the ripple beneath her feet. She smiled, feeling the sea breeze on her skin.

With her hand, she covered the wooden railing of the ship to the place where her and Killian`s name had been written by his mother long ago. The names were no longer in sight, only the finger tips could feel it.

Turning, Amelia looked at Killian at the entrance to the lower deck.

The pirate stood still, staring at her. And she knew there was something about him that had changed. It had already noticed during the attack and now even more when her attention was completely trapped on him.

Opening a bright smile as he approached, Killian didn`t wait for her reaction and hugged her.

And Amelia returned.

It had been for too long that the two had been this close.

Taking a deep breath on the sea and male scent of Killian, the cherished memories that Amelia had long forgotten in a small corner of her mind, ravaged her. And the pain that was gone by the time she had become a fairy, punched her full in the heart.

When they departed, Amelia turned, hiding that memory. She walked around the ship, looking for little details she remembered, giving her time to recover.

- It seems that nothing has changed.

- Never been a man of many changes. - Killian said softly. - I asked Emma to tell me when you woke up.

- And I asked her not to say anything.

- And then you came looking for me. - Leaving a twinkle in his eye envision, he gave her a smile.

Seeing that he had not changed in the matter of dealing with the opposite sex, Amelia offered him a smile.

- I wanted to see the Jolly Roger. And I wanted to ask you to give up on your revenge.

Killian looked at her.

- You already did once... - he retorted, seriously, without removing the blue eyes of her. He could see her strength.

- And we know how that ended. - Returned Amelia, seriously.

Glimpsing the pain in her eyes, Killian looked away from her, angry inside. Thought the pain was no longer there, but it was.

- Killian, it's been 300 years. And at my request, Rumpelstiltskin is making a truce with you. Please... - Amelia took a step towards him.

Annoyed, he turned to her.

- Is that why you came here? Then, you came in vain. - Killian frowned curiously. - What did you do so important, that made him hear you?

- I did the only thing that nobody else has done with the man he was at the time. I offered him kindness. - Amelia managed to glimpse the mild surprise in his blue sea eyes. - When I saw him getting out of the ship that day, I guessed what happened. You never had mince words or kind ones for those who weren`t slightly like you.

Taking a step towards her, Killian took a deep breath on hearing those words.

- That's why it took so long for you to get back to the ship that day? Because you helped a clumsy man, a man who did not fight, not even to recover his own wife?

Amelia didn`t move.

- He could be clumsy, but at least he had more heart than you. I saw his pain telling Bae... that his mother had died. His tries to comfort him.

The pirate said nothing.

- Killian, Milah wouldn`t want you to live this long with darkness in your heart.

- You know nothing. - Those harsh words hurt her.

For a moment, Amelia stopped, clenching her hands into fists, looked away for a deep breath and calm sea. When she looked back at him, she knew it would speak without trembling.

- I lived seven years with her. I couldn`t accept her at first, but she became a friend. I knew how she felt about leaving Bae and how guilty she felt for running away with you. You know that. I'm not excusing what Rumpelstiltskin did, killing her, but the three of you were guilty of what happened. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I had been there that day. If I had stopped him.

- If you had been there, there was nothing you could have done. - He retorted, seriously, the pain in his voice implied.

- Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe you hadn`t become a cold and black heart man. Knowing what happened after, all those years, I wished I had taken her place.

Killian took a step towards Amelia. The angry blue eyes were filled with the pain of the past.

- You never said that.

- Because you closed yourself in your own pain and thought she was only yours. And there's one thing you forget constantly, and apparently you still do.

- And that is what?

- That I am also a woman. - He looked at her, almost surprised. - I know what a woman sees and what she feels. Because I also see it and feel it.

Killian took a slow step toward her.

- And what do you know about feeling? Or about what I felt for her?

- Because I loved a man. And I know how it feels like. And I loved him so much that I let him make a mistake. And that mistake cost many people lives. Mine included. And in the end, I didn`t know how to bring him back from the darkness in which he stood.

While saying these words, Amelia saw him approaching, but she didn`t move. The blue eyes were looking at her with an overwhelming intensity.

- That's why you still wear the ring I gave you, Tink? Because you...

Amelia closed her hand tightly.

- Captain! - Called Henry, climbing up to the ship. – Hi, Amelia.

They looked at the boy who had just appeared, with Emma behind.

- I hope we're not interrupting anything. - The Sheriff apologized with a smile.

- Of course not, Emma. - Amelia smiled, pulling away from Killian that was raising his hand as if he wanted to grab her. - I also have to go. Hello, Henry. - She said, walking away so fast that she gave no time to Killian to stop her or Henry and Emma to say anything else.

...

Ps: Dedicated to Kyra Rush, my mate in the Facebook group Once Upon A Time Junkies... I got the idea of Amelia working in the Rabbit Hole from her. Thanks, mate.

After this conversation, Hook will be called by his name (Killian) and only by his "colorful moniker" in conversation. For now, Amelia will be Amelia and only Hook and Bae will call her Tink in a conversation.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

That night, after leaving her son with her parents, Emma entered the ship with an intention. And that headstrong pirate wouldn`t dissuade her from accomplishing it.

Emma found him at the bow of the ship looking at the dark calm sea at the coast of Storybrooke.

She approached slowly, knowing that he probably already felt her.

- Henry is very happy with the birthday gift...

Killian turned his head and looked at her from the corner of his eye.

- It was the least I could do. He`s a good lad. - He said, watching her lean against the railing, also looking at the sea.

- Hum... - made her, remaining silent.

From the corner of her eye, she saw him raise his eyebrow, curious.

Unable to bear anymore, he turned fully to her.

- What is it, Emma? - Killian sighed his question, leaning to one side.

- What is it?! - She frowned.

- Yes. What was that hum... - He frowned, raising his eyebrows with a curious expression.

- Are you going to tell me what you and Amelia... no, wait, Tinkerbell were talking right before I arrived with Henry?

Killian turned his head, looking away from Emma.

- She came to see me. She explained why the Crocodile accepted that she had stopped him. Try to dissuade me from my revenge. And I told her what I always said.

- And that is what? - Emma put herself in the same position as he.

- No, that my vengeance will end on the day that the Dark One give his last breath.

Emma sighed.

- And that's why she almost run away when I appeared? Did you scared her again?

This time, he was the one who expired strongly.

- Tink doesn`t get scare that easily. - The pirate serious voice made Emma realize that they had talked about something more than revenge. But she also knew that he wouldn`t say what it was about. Not yet at least.

- Wasn´t what it seemed like.

- Emma... I told you that our relationship was complicated. We can never be what we were once.

- Yes, a time in which a Tinkerbell pirate saved Captain Hook... by stabbing Black Beard?! - Emma nodded, frowning with a curious look in his direction. - Yeah, my son told me.

Killian offered her a crooked smile of satisfaction.

- At that time, I wasn`t Hook yet and she was very... unforgiving. Always did her best to protect the Jolly Roger and her Captain. Always kept her word.

Those last words came out deep, constrained by the memory of the promise he had made long ago. And that he had broken. The memory of his father, lying in bed, appeared in his mind, as if he was in that place again.

- Killian.

The pirate looked at Emma, with her hand on his arm.

- Sorry, Emma. But perhaps you're not right. Tinkerbell and I, we are no longer anything to each other.

- The mere observation makes me think that you are. She stood between you and Gold. And, if it really is true that both of you are nothing to each other, then why did she came here? - He said nothing, just looking at Emma. - Do you really think it's all over between you two? Because it wasn`t what it seemed like.

Looking away and returning it to the sea, Killian reflected on those words.

- And I know where she works. A place which, I think, you'll like.

Frowning, Killian looked back at her. Emma had a slightly amused expression in her face.

- She works in a bar. Actually, she owns it. Courtesy of Gold when the curse occurred. The Rabbit Hole.

- A bar?! She could not even hold a drink. She only drank once in her life.

- Well, apparently, that changed. - Emma put a hand on his arm. - You should go there. I think you'll like it. - She smiled, scathing.

With that smile, Killian approached, enveloping her with his arms, leaning in the direction of her lips, never taking his eyes off of her.

- I'm going to like it? - He raised an eyebrow with a smirk hovering on his lips.

In response, she just smiled, blushing slightly. She put her arms around his neck.

Leaning a little more, Killian took Emma's lips, making her sigh with pleasure. And he felt that same joy within. And there was only one thing to sate it.

Emma's hands roamed Killian's hair, holding him to her. She felt the pirate`s hand on the bottom of her back, bringing her closer to his body.

Killian pushed her against the ship's rail, feeling every curve of her body against his. His lips traveled to her cheek, her jaw, her neck, inhaling her scent. He felt her hands tucking up the inside of his jacket, pushing him against her, groping his body, igniting further his fire for her.

- Emma... - he sighed in her ear, intensely.

- Killian... – Hearing say her name like that, Emma let escape a moan of pleasure to his hear.

Moving away just a few inches to look at her, Killian saw her eyes with a cloudy greenish glow, her face flushed, her breathing slow.

- Oh, you are mine tonight, lass. - He retorted in that gravely, intense tone of voice which made any woman desiring for more.

Again, he attacked her lips, feeling her respond to his touch.

Slowly, knowing his ship, Killian made her walk backwards, towards the entrance to the lower deck.

The two moved away, only to descend the stairs, but quickly Emma was the one who pulled him closer to her, never leaving his lips, always feeling his hand on her body.

And when they reached the Captain quarters, they entered, stumbling over each other.

Emma pushed him against the bed.

A lascivious smile appeared on the pirate`s lips, as he watched her taking off her coat. With his hook, he pulled her by the belt and with the other hand he began loosening the buttons on her silk shirt, as he felt her hands sliding his jacket down his arms.

Lips met again, thirsty, hungry. The restless hands, removing every obstacle.

And when Killian pushed her against the bed, lying on top of her, offering her every touch, every breath, every movement, Emma gave him more than he ever expected or desired it.

...

Ps: I hope you enjoy this chapter... I wanted to make one that would just show Emma and Hook relationship, with a little bit of something more ("gives a little wink").

Please let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

- Please barmaid, a beer.

The client's hand lifted up as he sat down in a seat at the counter.

Amelia looked at Leroy who had just arrived.

- Leroy. Why are you here? - She asked, approaching and putting a mug of beer in front of the dwarf. – Did the work at the fields finished already? Where are the others? - She looked around, searching for the other dwarves and Anton.

The dwarf looked at Amelia.

- They won`t come. I just came to find courage.

Clearing the counter, Amelia smiled. For the past months, the dwarf was gaining courage to talk to Nova, the fairy he had fallen in love with.

Putting the cloth aside and crossing her arms, Amelia approached the dwarf across the counter.

- You should go to her once and for all, Leroy. The curse was broken a year ago.

- Yes, but we had a lot to do this year, don`t you think, Amelia?

The woman nodded.

- True. But not everything can be work.

With a smile, Leroy also approached her.

- During twenty-eight years, I saw you working as I never seen anyone before, even the dwarves. It seemed that it was just this bar you had in life.

- True that. - Returning to the dwarf a meaningful look.

Came out from behind the counter to go meet a client who had called.

- Oh uh. I think we'll have problems. - Commented Christopher who had just landed a tray with glasses at the counter.

While returning back to the counter, Amelia noticed the silence that suddenly was felt in the bar. She looked at the door.

Her good mood faded away when looking at Killian. Instantly, her hand closed into a fist.

All those who were in the bar stared at the pirate that stood still at the entry and ran all with a curious look.

Instantly, Killian`s blue gaze stood in her and with leisurely and imposing pace he approached the counter.

He sat on a bench beside Leroy. He looked at the pirate curiously.

- I want a mug of beer, milady. - He looked at her with a faint smile of mockery.

Accepting the challenge, Amelia took a mug and filled it. She led it to him.

- What are you doing here, Killian? - Amelia asked as she watched him eagerly drinking the golden liquid.

He took one, two, three long swallows before landing the mug and looking at her with a smirk.

- I`m having a drink, lass.

Knowing him, Amelia looked at him with narrowed eyes, trying to understand what he was doing there.

- Emma. - A small flash of surprise pierced the pirate look when he heard the fairy say the Sheriff`s name. - She told you where to find me.

- Aye... - Creating suspense, Killian took a few more sips on his beer. When finished, he looked at her. - According to Emma, we have unfinished business. And I feel that we didn`t finished the best way our conversation in the other day.

Amelia took her hands off the counter.

- Ok, fine… Then, maybe we should go somewhere more private. I don`t want to scare my clients.

- No, no... now that was going to be good. - Leroy let out while watching them.

- Don`t you have more important things to do, Leroy?

The dwarf looked at the raised eyebrow fairy.

- Hum... of course!

So Amelia got out from behind the counter and raised her hand towards one of the corner tables. Killian followed her with a grin on his lips.

Like the gentleman that he was, he let her sit first and then he sat down.

- I see that you are well in life. Owner of a bar. For those who could not stand rum...

- What do you want? - She began by asking, not giving any attention to what he said. She stared at his hook.

Because of it, or for any other reason, Killian removed his arm, placing it under the table.

- To end our conversation. And if you're not going to the Jolly Roger, I'll come to you.

- Very well. - She agreed, settling herself on the bench.

Under the table, her hand ran the ring that she held on fondly all those years.

- Is it true? - He leaned over the table, lowering his voice.

Amelia just looked at him with a questioning expression.

- That you loved me? At that time? - Killian noticed that she was not surprised by the question.

Taking a deep breath, Amelia did not look away from him.

- True. But I only realized later. Much later. In Never Land. Maybe my actions have told me this before, but never thought about it.

A faint glow of affection came into Killian`s blue sea eyes, upon hearing her say those words. But something bothered him. Her voice had gone neutral, showing no feeling towards him.

- Forgive me, Tink.

She raised an eyebrow in response, with a glint of surprise in her brown eyes.

Killian raised his hand towards her, as if he wanted to grab hers. But Tinkerbell remained away. He expired, slightly irritated.

- You should have told me it was fairy dust. That was fairy magic. When I saw what it was, I went after you. But I didn`t found you. – Killian`s voice had a slightly tone of repentance for the reminder.

- You went after me? - He nodded. - Why? - She asked, suprised.

- Because you were the only person I trusted. - He leaned even more on the table. - Tinkerbell, forgive me for breaking my promise and made you leave.

- You have hurt me, Killian. - She hissed angrily. Killian could see the glow of anger in her eyes. But her posture was calm. - You disappeared in front of me when Milah died. When I was starting to see your parents in you, you disappeared. I tried for you to give up on your ridiculous revenge.

- Ridiculous?! - Killian hissed with intense blue eyes. His anger raising up from the inside.

- Milah wouldn`t want this. You know that better than anyone. As much as she loved you and as much as she didn´t love Rumpelstiltskin, she would not want you to live immersed in darkness, conjuring up your vengeance.

A thin line appeared on the pirate`s lips. He rose up. The calm expression of Tinkerbell stirred him, like it always had in all those years of piracy together.

He leaned across the table, slamming his fist on the wood. The bar was quiet and all who were there, looked at them.

- You don`t scare me, Killian. You never did.

- I did it once, if I remember correctly. - He hissed, furious. Anger flickered in his eyes, like a storm at sea.

**A **glow of the memory pierced through Amelia`s eyes, making her rise and stare at the pirate. Killian couldn`t identify whether it was pain or fury. Or a mix of the two.

She took a deep breath, looking him deep in the eyes.

- Get out of my bar! - She hissed, deeply irritated.

Impulsively, without thinking, Killian lifted his hook, but was caught by a strong hand.

- You wouldn`t do that if I were you, Captain.

Killian looked at the man who had appeared without being noticed. He had a haughty bearing, a serious and crazy look behind the light blue.

- And who are you? - Killian snapped against the man. – Her protector? - He mocked.

- No. Actually, I'm not ensuring her well-being, or maybe I am, because if you raise your hook against her you will have serious problems. And I know how much she cares about you.

- Oh, really?! - Killian raised an eyebrow contemptuously.

- Yes. You are at her bar, with her clients, her friends. What do you think it will happen if you raise a finger against her? Or your hook? I do not believe that even a pirate can be a good swordsman against five... – he looked around. - Ten, fifteen people. She is a dear person for these people.

Irritated, Killian took the arm of the man's hand with a strong push. He looked at Amelia, Leroy and the others.

Without saying another word, he left the bar.

The bluish look stopped in Amelia`s brown eyes.

She sat again. The man took the place in front of her, where Killian sat moments before.

- What was so important for the Master Hatter get out his cocoon?

Jefferson offered her a smile.

...

Ps: What about this for a surprise? Please leave your review...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The drinks were placed on the table.

- Thank you, Granny.

The woman smiled at Amelia and walked away.

- Third meeting and you start with an amazing performance. Protecting me from the evil pirate.

A smile appeared on Jefferson`s lips, after taking a sip of his drink.

- I don`t think I would do great damage on the Captain. However, I think he would have made me.

- Do not worry, my dear Hatter, I would have protected you. - Amelia smiled, watching him intently.

Jefferson`s hand looked for hers, catching her before she could hide it. He stared at the brown gaze as he grabbed her hand, biting his lower lip.

He had met her in the only time he went to Neverland. She made him a proposal he couldn`t refuse. The trip back to the Enchanted Forest for her fairy dust. At first he thought that she was a curious fairy, simply because he never thought that someone wanted to get out of that heavenly place. But she did. And they made the switch.

In the moment they reached the Enchanted Forest, she turned into a woman in front of him. Then, Tinkerbell gave him the fairy dust that had promised and disappeared from his life until the day he saw her through his telescope in the first year of Regina`s curse.

And slowly, from what he could spy, that fairy became a subject of observation, just as his daughter was. The two made his days during twenty-eight years, until the day that Emma Swan decided to stay in Storybrooke and he had the opportunity to visit the Rabbit Hole and meet the woman who fascinated him in the distance.

- How is Grace? - He heard her ask.

The blue eyes stared at the Amelia.

- She has adapted better than I hoped, on having two memories inside her head.

- Jefferson, she just needs you to guide her on this land. - Amelia lightly squeezed his hand, with a reassuring smile.

The Hatter smiled back, his heart more serene. The calm expression that Amelia always had comforted him.

- She likes you.

- Usually, children like fairies. – Amelia said with a compromising smile. - I also liked her, she's a sweet and smart girl.

- Today, she asked me when I'd see you again. - Jefferson played with her fingers, still stuck in his hand.

- And what did you tell her? - Amelia raised an eyebrow, curious by his response.

- Here you go. - Red landed two plates of lasagna in front of each. - Enjoy.

Offered a smile to each and walked away.

- That today she would stay with one of her friends, so I could on a date with you. - Finished him after Red had left. - She was happy in two ways. By staying with her friend and that I would come meet you.

- So it's a win for both.

- I think after all that happened, me disappearing from her life, Regina`s curse, I thought she was more angry with me. - Jefferson looked down, remembering his mistake in trusting the Evil Queen and his time at the Queen of Hearts court in Wonderland.

Amelia leaned slightly over the table, tightening his hand.

- But you're here now, Jefferson. - She said softly and reassuring. – You are here with her and nothing can shake your happiness. And if it depends on me, nothing will get you both apart again.

A light sheen of tranquility pierced Jefferson`s look. For some reason, there was a great truth in Amelia`s words. His sixth sense told him that she would never let anything bad happen to him. And that might be linked to her past as a pirate.

…

- Seriously! You'd like to visit the Kingdom of a Thousand Songs.

When Jefferson and Amelia left Granny`s the weather began to change. The clear and starry sky was now cloudy.

- I'm sure I would.

Gently, Jefferson took Amelia's hand, intertwining their hands on each other. Accepting his hand on her, the two headed for the street that would give access to the Rabbit Hole.

The night breeze enveloped the two and a shiver ran through Amelia, making her flinch.

Immediately, Jefferson put an arm around her shoulders.

- Better?

- Much better. - She answered, looking at him.

Not waiting anymore, Jefferson approached, touching her lightly on the lips.

A first kiss was always the most inexperienced. But both felt like they were doing something that they long desired.

The soft kiss became intense. Amelia put her arms around his neck, feeling Jefferson`s arms surrounding her body, pulling her against his own, lifting her slightly off the ground.

The rain began to fall, soaking their clothes. But just when it started to fall heavily, and their bodies felt the cold drops, the two got separated.

Amelia laughed and Jefferson followed her, both being flooded with a peace of mind that in very long time they didn`t felt.

They ran towards the bar, entering through the back.

The music from the bar could be heard through the door that gave access.  
Instead of turning to the bar, they went up, toward the upstairs, to the loft where Amelia lived.

When Jefferson came into the apartment, smiled. He saw Amelia kindle fire in the fireplace and then looked around. It was exactly as he saw through the telescope. Big with a canopy bed in the background of white curtains, a small kitchen on the other side, a large sofa in front of the fireplace where he often watched her read for hours. He shook his head, trying not to think about it.

- You are at ease. - Heard Amelia say, removing her wet coat and putting it on top of a poof near a closet. - It will be a stormy night. - She said, as she gave one of the two towels that had taken from the cabinet.

And as if in answer to what he had just said, they heard thunder.

- You have a good collection. - Jefferson pointed to the two bookshelves filled of books, as he removed his coat and hung in the cloakroom.

- Hum... I'm always interested in books. Each time the Jolly Roger docked, I sought the market and the first thing I did was buy a book with maps and local legends. That's what helped me lose the fear of sickness when I joined Captain Jones crew. Killian's mother read me stories to forget... - Amelia explained, looking with love to her books, smiling upon the cherished memory.

She touched them with her fingertips, feeling the softness of the covers.

When she turned, her heart skipped a beat. The intense blue gaze of Jefferson shone on the firelight that began to crackle. She could glimpse a flash of madness behind the care with which he watched her.

His hand stroked Amelia`s face, turning a lock of hair, letting it fall behind her. He ran her arm, causing her to approach him. Tilting his head, never looking way from her, Jefferson`s lips met hers, gently.

Amelia's arms encircled his neck, feeling his hands traveled her body. But when her hands found the scarf he wore around his neck, trying to remove it, Jefferson`s hands came to meet hers, stopping her to go any further.

- What?

- I'd better not, Amelia.

- Because... Hum, I know, you're afraid of me? - She raised an eyebrow, with a twinkle of amusement in her eyes.

A thin smile appeared on the lips of the Hatter.

- No. I'm not afraid of you. Just think...

- Jefferson.

The warm look of Amelia was intoxicating and before Jefferson could stop her again, the handkerchief disappeared from his neck and she looked at his scar.

- It was here that... - The brown gaze turned back to him, as he felt the tips of her fingers to roam on the dash that had kept hidden all these years, trying to forget Wonderland.

Again, without reacting, Jefferson felt Amelia's lips lightly touching his neck, giving him three light kisses on his scar. And when she pulled away and looked, Jefferson approached, capturing her lips.

He felt a sigh escape from her mouth, encouraging him to continue. Her hands caressed his face, his neck and tied him to her. Slowly, his hands began to unfasten her vest, letting it fall to the ground and then got rid of the shirt.

Gently, with her fairy hands, Amelia opened Jefferson`s clothes. She felt his hands on her back, making her shiver slightly.

Holding her by the waist, he lifted her off the ground. They fell on the bed, laughing.

Jefferson lifted up a few inches and looked at her. He felt her hands on his chest. For a moment it seemed that Amelia glowed. He stroked her face, her neck, feeling her pulse. A faint smile appeared on her lips and he wished them again.

And when he trapped them in his, the hatter and the fairy were lost in each other.

...

Ps: I hope you like this chapter... I put all my love for Jefferson in this. Tell me what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The spoon stirred the tea slowly while Amelia looked through the window of Granny`s diner. She saw Baelfire with Henry pass and turn towards the street that would lead them to where the school bus would be waiting for the children.

She smiled. Where did time gone by?

Two hundred years had passed by since she had met that boy filled with disappointment in his eyes.

Distracted, she looked at the whirlwind that the tea spoon made.

"_- Tinkerbell! - The Shadow called her. She knew that tone. Something was happening and quickly she flew to where he and some of his Lost Boys were._

_Seeing that one of the boys grabbed the arm of another who she didn`t know, Tinkerbell knew immediately what it was._

_Since she became Shadow`s friend, she had discovered something more than joy that followed him in her early years at Neverland. She met a darker side, a side that deceived children, telling them of magic and wonder of the island and then he would made them stay, because who ever touched the ground, could never leave. And still she didn`t understand why he was doing that._

_But now she already understood why he liked to torment the Captain of the Jolly Roger. It was just a way to leave the island and relax, away from all the children who came, begging him to be returned to their families._

_And now she was there too. After her training with the fairies to master her magic, Tinkerbell discovered who the Shadow was and what he did. At first it was a shock, but then she decided to join him and help the children overcome their suffering. And now, every single one of them was under her protection._

_- Yes?_

_- Take him. Get him a place to sleep._

_- Of course._

_In that moment, Tinkerbell went back to her human size and raised a hand toward the boy._

_Tired, the boy went in her direction after being pushed. Powerless to challenge, he let himself go._

_- Welcome. - He heard the woman say while headed toward the stairs that lead to several little wooden houses built on one of the most largest trees of Neverland. - My name is Tinkerbell. And yours?_

_The boy didn`t answer. It could be seen that he was tired and discouraged. So the fairy flew up and took him in her arms, taking him to one of the free houses that had no children sleeping._

_- Here is your space. - She said, landing him and pointed a small bed of wood and straw._

_Taking one step at a time, tired and head down, the boy sat up on the bed._

_Tinkerbell couldn`t leave without at least comforting him. She knew that look too well. She had seen it for a hundred years._

_- I can assure you that you will be safe. He will not hurt you. Do you want to eat something?_

_The boy shook his head._

_Tinkerbell sat beside him._

_- I`m sorry that this happened. I wish he had not brought you here. I wish I had stopped him._

_- He didn`t brought me here. I came to save the only real family I met. - The boy spoke._

_Frowning, Tinkerbell was surprised by those words._

_- What happened?_

_- He wanted to bring Michael and I asked him to bring me instead. And when he brought me, I fell into the water._

_- You are the boy he wanted to recover. Where were you? When someone falls into the waters of Neverland he is cursed by the mermaids._

_- A pirate ship saved me. - The voice of the boy left rough. - And I was betrayed again. – He hissed angrily._

_Tinkerbell stood up, realizing what had happened. Killian used the boy to protect himself against the Shadow._

_- You were at the Jolly Roger? You met his Captain?_

_- Yes._

_- He sent you here?_

_- Yes, he is just like my father. Just cares about himself. He destroyed my family._

_Narrowing her eyes, trying to understand what the boy said, Tinkerbell was surprised._

_- He destroyed your family?_

_- Yes, he took my mother._

_The heart of the old pirate skipped a beat. Finally, she understood what he was saying._

_- Baelfire?_

_Hearing his name, the boy looked at her._

_- You know who I am... Wait. Tinkerbell? You are the woman that my father introduced me to long time ago._

_The fairy smiled, approaching him._

_- You are grown up. How did you get here?_

_For the first time, the boy smiled._

_- I told you, I saved the family that had adopted me. But I fell into the water before reaching the island. I was saved by the ship. I thought..._

_A tear fell on Baelfire`s face. Tinkerbell approached him and surround him with her arms. And she let him give wings to his sorrow._

_..._

_Over the sea of Neverland, the fairy approached the Jolly Roger. Only when the Shadow wanted tantalize his Captain she would go that far. But after leaving Baelfire asleep, she wanted to go there._

_For as much as she was hurt with Killian, she wanted to know his reaction on having the son of Milah and Rumpelstiltskin in his ship._

_Approached the ship's rail and sat down. She returned to her human size._

_- Why did you let him go?_

_Killian kept his back to her, with hand and hook on the helm, driving the ship._

_- Killian. – She jumped the railing and approached him._

_- Why are you here, Tinkerbell? I thought you had gone away for good. - His voice was gruff._

_A line of irritation and pain appeared on Tinkerbell`s lips. He continue to look forward._

_- You know what the Shadow does with the children? He deceives them._

_- And what do I have to do with it? He only served my purpose._

_- He`s Milah son, Killian. You loved him even before you met him. What happened to let him go?_

_A few minutes passed in silence._

_When Tinkerbell was preparing to leave with the idea that she wouldn`t get anywhere with him, it was when she saw Killian`s body change. His shoulders dropped and his head bent forward._

_- He wanted to go. He found Milah`s picture and he didn`t want to stay._

_Tinkerbell felt his pain, she wanted to come close, comfort him, but it was enough to be there. It hurt her to be there._

_- Did you explained to him what happened?_

_She saw him nod._

_- I told him that I could change. For him. But he chose to leave the ship._

_She didn`t know what to say._

_- I'm sorry. - Murmured Tinkerbell._

_-You're sorry?!_

_Finally, Killian turned to her. The cold and hurt look lighted by the moonlight. She just stood there, staring at him._

_- What do you want me to say, Killian? I can see that you liked him. And I know that simply by the fact that the Lost Boys searched your ship and didn´t found him. And a few days later, they found him here. You should have kept him here. He was safe here._

_- You think I don`t know that, Tink? Do you not know that every time he brings a new child, I don`t hear them cry? That it doesn`t affect me? - He took a step forward, hand raised, as if he was looking for his old friend._

_But Tinkerbell took a step back. She could see the pain on his face, but if she allowed herself to let him approach or even comfort him, she knew she wouldn`t leave the ship anytime soon._

_Seeing her hesitation, Killian stopped. His hand fell, helplessly._

_For a moment, they both looked at each other, searching for something lost._

_- I'm sorry. - Tinkerbell sighed, taking off and then turning back into her fairy form and flying towards the island._

_Helpless to prevent it, tears began to fall..."_

- May I sit?

The voice pulled her from her memories and Amelia looked to an adult Baelfire.

- Of course. – She smiled.

...

Ps: I hope you liked this little insight on how Tinkerbell and Baelfire met. Please leave your review.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

- You looked... absorbed in something. - Baelfire sat on the chair in front of Amelia and ordered a coffee.

- Remembering a few memories... - She put the spoon away, without touching the tea. - Memories of Neverland.

- Hum... I don`t keep fond memories of that place. Unless they are yours.

Amelia smiled.

- We have good memories, Bae.

Amelia`s voice sounded exasperating, as if she was keeping something inside and it was about to explode.

- Something`s wrong, Tink?

The brown eyes looked at Baelfire. Amelia noticed the concern on his face. For many years they had been friends, surviving on the island until the day she found a way to make him leave that doomed place. She only wished on having enough magic and strength to take all of the children from there. But it was too late for the others. To Baelfire it was not. He had never lost hope and that gave her the strength to endure all those years on the island.

- It was just a dream...

- Something important?

Amelia shrugged, looking at the whirlwind that was crumbling down slowly in the tea.

- No. Just... just someone I met long ago and who is no longer alive for a long time.

- So, it should be nothing, Tink. – Baelfire`s relaxed look helped her calm down. - It was just a dream. After everything that happened in the last year, it is natural that certain memories arise.

She smiled at him.

- A few minutes ago I saw you with Henry. It seems that you're doing well as a father.

- Henry is an awesome kid. I think that despite everything, he learned well. But, with the family that he has, it couldn`t be the other way around. The Charmings on one side, my father on the other and Regina in the middle...

- True. I don`t know how he still hasn`t gone mad yet.

Baelfire smiled.

- But I think Hook is winning.

- Why?

- He is the Captain of a pirate ship, Tink.

Amelia`s lips opened up a smile on seeing Baelfire pouting about having to split his child's attention with a pirate.

- He always had his ability to captivate children.

- That's true. - Baelfire looked away, remembering his few days aboard the Jolly Roger.

Amelia`s hand went to his.

- I'm sure that Henry likes you more than Killian. After all, you are his father. - Assured her with a smile.

- Thank you, Tink. – He said pressing her hand.

- But being on a pirate ship is very cool.

- Hey, thanks for the positivism. - He smiled, before the playful fairy expression.

- Sorry, but it was too good to pass.

Leaning against the chair, letting Red put the coffee in front of Baelfire, Amelia sighed.

- I know that Hook went to the bar. Leroy... - Baelfire answered immediately when he saw her raise an eyebrow. - I know that the conversation was not going very well...

- No, it wasn`t. - Confirmed her, looking down at the tea, leaning across the table. - Killian has its own way to react to what I say and what happens around him. I should already been used to that. I try... I tried for three hundred years, even being in the opposite side of the war in Neverland.

Baelfire didn`t continue. He knew how much that situation was painful to Tinkerbell over the years.

For days, hurt and pain were his most loyal companion and then his heart became empty. He had suffered a lot in such a short time and when he realized that no one aged in Neverland, the gap had become increasingly intense and difficult to handle.

However, Tinkerbell saved him.

He didn`t know how, or when, but she saved him. And he knew that she had done that for one reason. For her friendship with Milah.

After a few weeks under her protection, Tinkerbell finally told him who she really was before coming to Neverland, revealing to him that she had been a pirate, first mate of Killian Jones, Captain of the Jolly Roger and the causer of all the pain in his family.

She spoke of his mother and the love she had for Killian, the love she had for her son who she had left and who she had never ceased to think, talking about him when the pain was too much to handle alone.

Baelfire felt betrayed by the fairy.

And the days passed and he kept watching. Tinkerbell had a force he never seen in anyone, protecting the Lost Boys from Shadow and it transformed his life, giving him the strength to continue, never losing hope.

However, there was more. Something she hid well behind the glow of joy that shone through her. There was an almost imperceptible pain. But she was there, hidden in plain sight. Until the day he decided to put his own pain aside and approach her. Tinkerbell not denied him the truth, eventually telling him the reason she had left the Jolly Roger.

Since that day, the friendship and confidence grew and the two became great friends, until the day he challenged Shadow.

Protecting him, almost at the cost of her own life, Tinkerbell arranged a way to withdraw him from Neverland giving him the opportunity of a new life. And he had not seen her until the day she appeared at the docks of Storybrooke, protecting the one who had hurt her.

- But that was not the only thing I heard. Someone stopped him from making any damages.

A faint smile of happiness appeared on the fairy`s lips, along with a faint twinkle in her brown eyes.

- Is there something I should know, Tink? - Baelfire looked at her, curious.

- It`s too early to talk about these things, Bae. - She delivered it with an uncertain smile.

- Oh, come on. You deserve to be happy.

- Thank you, Bae. He...

The look of Amelia ran to the entrance of the diner, where Emma and Killian had just entered. Even before she could look away, Killian`s blue sea eyes stood in hers.

The bodies tensed in surprise to find each other in a place as normal as a diner, especially after what happened the last time they had seen each other, a few days earlier.

Baelfire noticed the body change in his friend and turned to see the pirate take a step forward, towards them, when a figure stepped into their view.

- Amelia.

The man in the long coat looked at Tinkerbell with a soft expression.

- Jefferson! - Immediately, she forgot Killian to stare at the Hatter`s blue gaze.

- Since I didn`t found you at home or at the bar, thought you might be here.

Amelia smiled. And before she could do anything else, Jefferson approached, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek.

- Hum... Jefferson, this is Baelfire. - She said, slightly embarrassed.

- Ah, the son of Rumpelstiltskin. Pleasure. - The Hatter raised his hand and the two greeted each other. - I know you two are good friends.

- In a way, yes. Oh, thank you by the way.

Jefferson frowned, questioning him.

- For what you did at the bar. I heard that you saved Tink.

A hint of madness pierced Jefferson`s expression.

- Saved. What a strong word. I only did what was necessary to... - Jefferson looked at Amelia. – To keep Amelia from harm. She is...

- Special. Yes, I know. - Finished Baelfire, recognizing something in the man's face as he stared at his friend. He smiled. - Maybe it's better if I leave.

- No, Bae. Please stay.

- Let him go. I was actually thinking about doing something with you.

- So I'm definitely a plus here. - Baelfire smiled. - Nice to meet you, Jefferson. Tink. - Baelfire said goodbye and left the diner.

Finally, Amelia`s attention turned completely to Jefferson.

- Grace is in school. I thought we could go get her at lunchtime and have a picnic, the weather is nice.

Amelia wrapped her hand in his, grinning.

- I think it`s a great idea.

With a smile, Jefferson gave her passage towards the exit.

And when she went to open the door, her gaze touched the pirate and the feeling of pain struck her.

When would that feeling end? The feeling that ended when she was transformed into a fairy, but flourished every time she met with Killian?

...

Ps: Uff... the looks of Amelia and Killian killed me and I was stuck for a while in this... On the other hand, Jefferson is so sweet and I am trying to be good to him and make him as great as he is portrayed on the show.

Please tell me what you think and what you think about Jefferson being in the middle of these "deadly stares".

Hugs and kisses, Oncers!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A scream...

A ghostly scream echoed in his ears as if it were an echo coming from the ends of the earth.

Rumpelstiltskin brown eyes opened at the scream in his mind. He stared at the ceiling as he put the ideas back in place, trying to understand where that sound was from.

Then, out of nowhere, the same magic he had felt on the day of the attack struck him. Stronger, but not the same. It was just as if the unknown magic was accepting him.

Rumpelstiltskin looked to the side. Belle was sleeping as if nothing was happening.

Suddenly, just as it had started, it finished.

The body relaxed and he got out of bed. Rising, Rumpelstiltskin shook himself as if he was taking something off from his body.

Frowning, the Dark One approached the window, staring at the rain falling heavily in Storybrooke.

What was that? That magic? Never before he had felt that kind of magic and he was supposed to be the most powerful being in all the lands.

- Rumpel?

Turning to look at Belle, Rumpelstiltskin expired deeply, feeling a weight out of his shoulders. His spirit became lighter, returning to bed where his beloved greeted him with a warm smile.

- Something`s wrong?

- No, Belle. Sorry if I woke you up. It was just a dream.

Rumpelstitskin lay down, putting an arm around Belle`s shoulders, letting her head lay on his chest, listening to the gentle beat of his heart.

- Rumpel, you know I get worried when you don´t sleep. What did you dreamed this time? - She inquired, in a sleepy voice, curling up against his body.

Behind the sleepy tone, Belle`s voice was concerned, but he knew that if he did not tell the truth, she would not go back to sleep.

- I dreamed about the day of the attack. - Turned out to say, telling her only part of the truth not to worry her in vain. - That magic was not normal.

- Hum... I`m sure that sooner or later, you will find answers to the cause of the attack and who casted that spell. I have confidence in you. - Assured her, smiling softly at him.

Hugging her gently against him, Rumpelstiltskin knew that what Belle said was true. Sooner or later he would find out the cause of that bad wellbeing in town. Even Regina was uncomfortable from what had happened.

But the feeling that he had moments before were too real. So, it would be too late to take precautions?

Feeling the light breath of Belle, he realized that she had gone back to sleep. And although anxious and curious to find out, the warmth of her body against his, made him relax and a few minutes later the Dark One was also asleep.

...

"_The black eyes stared at her intently, like darkness about to absorb her._

_He approached... the malevolent hand grabbed her face, squeezing it. That pinch hurt her... she felt her face get wet..._

_- I will have what is mine, with your death or not, dear. - hissed a voice. - But if it was with your help, maybe I consider not killing your precious Captain._"

At the sound of those words coming from her unconscious, thundered by the storm that had fallen during the night, Amelia woke up.

Looking to the side, Jefferson was sleeping soundly. His arm lay on top of her belly, like guardian of her life. She stroked his face, feeling the softness of his skin on her fingertips.

She stared at the ceiling. The curtains of her canopy bed wavered slightly in the breeze coming through the slightly open window.

Slowly, she left the comfort of the bed, wearing a nightshirt over her nudity and went towards the window.

Outside, the rain struck down on Storybrooke. Winds rustled through the buildings, making tides rise up to the sky.

For a moment, her gaze turned towards the coast. Where Killian was. She knew how much he hated going through thunderstorms alone.

Shaking her head, making those thoughts disappear from her mind, Amelia closed the window and looked at the rain falling heavily.

Suddenly, she felt dizzy and had to cling to the window jamb. It wasn`t the first time and she knew it wouldn`t be the last when a chill pierced through her spine.

That feeling went away when arms surrounded her and made her feel safe.

Amelia rested her head on his shoulder, pressing her face into his.

- Is something wrong? – Jefferson asked whispering at her ear.

- No. I always liked thunderstorms. Did I wake you up?

- No. - He put a kiss on her cheek and made her turn to him. - Are you thinking in the pirate?

Amelia caressed Jefferson`s face, very lightly, moving to the neck and then to the chest. Beneath her hand she felt his heart beating. Her gaze turned to the bright blue, shone by the exterior lights, envisioning a hint of madness.

- No. - She saw that he didn`t believe in her answer, so she changed it. - Maybe. Sorry, I shouldn`t have stopped Rumpelstiltskin, I shouldn`t have appeared... now everything is more complicated...

- No... no... - Jefferson prevented her from continuing, placing a finger under her chin and lifted it so she would look at him. - Not doing what you want is the same as given up on yourself.

Amelia smiled to hear him say those words.

- Yes?! - She raised an eyebrow and put her arms around his neck. Putting up herself on tiptoes, she approached her lips from his, without looking away from him.

From the corner of her eye, Amelia could see a smile appearing on the Hatter`s lips.

Jefferson's arms tightened her further. He caught her lips, feeling her hands roam through his hair.

...

The rain had stopped. The morning fog had begun to settle when Killian went to the deck, leaving a sleeping Emma behind.

At least, he didn´t had passed the storm alone, as often happened over three hundred years.

He felt the coolness of the mist on his bare chest. He closed his eyes and inhaled. And then expired. Slowly.

He leaned on to the railing of the ship watching the morning`s calm sea. The light of day began to dawn on the horizon.

For a moment, his gaze drifted to the city. Where Tinkerbell was.

Why does everything have to be so hard with her? Why it had to be difficult? All those years he knew it had been wrong to send her away. He knew that he had hurt her. Why couldn`t she forget it? Because she was as headstrong or more than him. She couldn`t forget easily. And that coldness to him started in the moment he brought Milah aboard. He knew her as well as he knew how she reacted to storms. Probably she would have been somewhere, appreciating the power of water and wind.

And now that he knew, at that time, she had loved him, something inside of him changed. Not changed his feelings, but the way he looked at her. Always looked at her like a sister, at least until he had left the Jolly Roger and make a name for himself and not at the expense of his father and his pirates. After, he had seen her as a friend and a confidant as when he became Captain. And had the notion that, at one point, she had drawn him. He was a man and she was an attractive woman. She had not been indifferent, especially when he heard that Black Beard had kidnapped her and she protected him, stabbing a dagger into the evil pirate, becoming a subject of intense attraction like no other woman had been before. But it was just that. Physical attractiveness.

He knew that, at the time, his concern was for fear of losing her, losing the one he had trusted his life, his thoughts and his secrets. The one who knew him better than anyone. Not even Milah knew him so well.

But he never loved Tinkerbell, at least not as he loved Milah.

Annoyed by all those thoughts, Killian slammed his fists on the ship's rail. He stared at the hook on his left arm. A constant reminder of his loss. The loss of his love and the loss of the one that loved him, the one that defied him countless times and still did.

While returning to close his eyes, taking a deep breath, calming himself, Killian thought of as he never been aware of Tinkerbell`s feelings for him. How he had not seen? How he had not felt? Why she never said anything? Done anything?

And as the first rays of sun appeared, the blue eyes turned back to the city.

...

**Ps: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. The troubles that I`ve been having with this story, balancing Tink`s feelings between Jefferson and Killian is tricky and a pain, and I try to stay on the right path, since I know where I want them to get to. **

**Sometimes is hard, though, since I have another story in my mind with these two characters. I just love Captain Hook and Tinkerbell (two of my favourites character in fairytale land). **

**I promise the next ones will be pretty exciting... I hope! ;)**

**Review?**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The days passed by slowly in Storybrooke.

When he boarded the Jolly Roger, Jefferson looked to the place that had been Amelia`s home for many years.

- What are you doing on my ship?

Raising his hand to take off the high hat that started to use again since magic returned, Jefferson looked at the entrance to the lower deck, from where the pirate had appeared and looked back at him. His hook was resting on the hilt of his sword, but noticed that his other hand was preparing to unsheathe it.

- You need not fear me, Captain. - Jefferson smiled, offering a little bow. – Actually, I'm sure you would defeat me in less than a minute. I'm not the kind of man to duel...

A smirk drew up on Killian`s lips.

- It was not what seemed at the bar.

The Hatter turned away, taking a few steps.

- At the bar, I was trying to protect someone who is dear to me, Captain. - The blue gaze turned to the pirate. - I'm sure you understand...

Killian's eyes narrowed and lowered the hand that was heading towards his sword. He watched him carefully. He had only seen him once. He knew he was crazy, but he also knew the reason of his madness. Once, Cora told him that he had been betrayed by Regina to rescue her own father from Wonderland.

- Then, tell me, what does the Mad Hatter wants from my ship? - Killian leaned against the rail of the ship, with mocking smile.

- I think you know.

The pirate blue eyes became dark.

- Tinkerbell.

- Currently, she goes by Amelia. - Corrected Jefferson.

- Aye... - Killian looked at him, waiting.

Nodding, Jefferson straightened up.

- I know how she came to this ship, I know that you and your parents became in her family and I know how much she cares about you. - He began, walking from one side to the other.

- Hardly. - Delivered the pirate`s deep voice, with a subtle tone of coldness.

- Believe me, Captain. - Jefferson continued, not paying much attention to what the other had said. - Why else would she put herself between you and Rumpelstiltskin? Anyway, what I came here to do is just ease your... relationship. So why not a duel? - Jefferson leaned against the railing, as if finishing some kind of lecture.

Killian frowned suspiciously.

- A duel?! Where did you got that idea, mate? – The pirate asked, amused but confused.

- Because I believe that through words you two will never get through to each other. And I know how much you, pirates, love a good fight. - Rising again, unable to sit still, Jefferson continued. - What I am trying to say is that, despite the short time, I know that Amelia would never allow someone to hurt my happiness with my daughter. She would be the first to go after whoever did.

The mere fact that the Hatter made that statement, made Killian realize that Jefferson knew Tinkerbell as much as he did. Yes, she still was the pirate he knew. After all, she made exactly that with Black Beard long ago.

- However, regarding the past, particularly between the two of you, I know what I deduced from the little she told me. I know that you hurt her, but I also know that she understands why. - As said, Jefferson noticed the sadness that went through the pirate`s face. - And I also know that she wants to continue with her life and forget what happened.

- What happened is none of your concern. - Killian hissed, staring at him dangerously.

- Yes, it is... - Jefferson said, very quietly with a grave tone of voice, like it was a warning. - If it involves the feelings of the woman I love.

Surprised by those words, the pirate raised himself and stood still, looking at the man.

- You love her?! – He hissed.

Also surprised by his own words that came out unintentionally, Jefferson stopped, putting the hat, without objection. He would reach that issue, but not now and much less with him.

- A duel, you say? - Repeated Killian, eyebrow raised, thoughtful, diverting the subject when he realized the Hatter discomfort. Somehow, also he felt uncomfortable.

Jefferson nodded.

- Very well. I'll see what I can do. - Delivered Killian in that deep tone, looking away, implying that the conversation had ended.

Heading for the Jolly Roger`s exit, satisfied by the task accomplished, the Hatter stopped.

- I know that you care about her, Captain.

When the pirate looked at him, he didn`t need to respond. His eyes answered for him and Jefferson knew he had reached the heart of the matter.

Offering him a final wave, Killian saw the Hatter disappear from his ship. A few minutes passed by and also he descended to land.

...

When the school bus stopped and the children left, Grace looked around, looking for her father.

With a smile, waiting for her, was Amelia. She ran to the fairy that welcomed her in her arms.

It had been a few weeks ago that his father had brought Amelia and immediately she liked her. And even more when she learn that in their world she was a fairy.

Grace knew that Amelia and her father were dating and she was happy for them. After the death of her mother, had been just the two of them for a long time and after having lost him and the curse of the Evil Queen, his father deserved to be happy.

- How was school? - Amelia asked, putting an arm around the girl, starting to walk.

- It was good. Where`s my father?

- He's at home. But he thought we could be together. What do you think? I was thinking to go to Granny's. – Amelia looked at the girl. - Ice cream or hot chocolate. Which do you prefer?

- Ice cream. It's hot... - Grace smiled.

- Then ice cream it is! - Amelia offered a smile to the girl.

Watching, the cold dark eyes stared at them. And when the two entered the diner, the man walked away.

- Henry. - Grace went to the table where his friend and Emma were.  
After asking for two ice creams, Amelia approached.

- Can we sit down with Henry? – Grace asked, with that sweet and insistent tone that children have.

Emma and Amelia looked at each other, slightly embarrassed.

- Of course we can. Emma... - Amelia sat next to Grace.

- How are you, Amelia? – The Sheriff asked.

- Fine, and you?

- Could not be better! - Emma shrieked lightly, looking for the hot chocolate in front of her.

Henry looked at the two women.

- Can we go outside, mom? I want to show something to Grace and Pinocchio is outside.

- Sure, kid. Don`t go far.

With a smile on his face, they left the table, leaving Amelia and Emma alone, looking away from each other.

- Emma, how is Killian? – Amelia ended up asking the question that bubbled up inside her.

The last time she had seen him was a week earlier, before entering Granny`s. But something stopped her from taking the step forward. Instead, she waited for him to leave.

- He's fine. He`s getting used to live in Storybrooke. At least, until we leave for the Enchanted Forest.

- So, you are really thinking of going back there?

- Sure. I think my mom needs it. Neverland was an adventure and she got a little better after helping Regina. But I start to think that maybe it's better. And I think most people also think that, since they cannot leave the city without losing their memories.

Amelia gave her a small nod. Looked down at the ice cream.

- Listen, Amelia. I know that Hook created problems at the bar, the other day.

- How do you know?! - The fairy looked at Emma.

- Well, Storybrooke is not a very big town and Leroy spoke with my father who therefore spoke to me. And I spoke to Killian. - The fairy looked with awe for Emma to hear her say the pirate`s name. - I was the one who forced him to go talk to you. I thought it was the best thing to do. The way he talks about you... But I didn`t know he was going to threaten you.

Amelia smiled wryly.

- He needs a lot more than that to scare me, Emma.

Something in the girl`s look made Emma realize that she was telling the truth. Tinkerbell was as hard as Killian said. But her eyes also told her that he was the only one that had hurt her more than anyone else.

- Amelia, can I ask what happened with you and Killian? I know he hurt you...

- Did you ask him how? – Amelia said immediately.

- What?

- If you asked him how?

- It is related with a promise? And his hook? - Emma looked at Amelia with a curious and questioning look.

A thin line was drawn on Amelia`s lips.

- In all my life, there was only one moment, the first time and only time that I feared him. – The fairy looked at the Sheriff. - Did you ever felt it, Emma? When you know someone so well, when you know him for so long, and you fear him?

Intently, Emma listened to every word Amelia said. And felt the feelings involved and so severely hidden in her voice. She looked down.

- He was devastated by Milah`s death. His heart became dark, he closed himself. I stopped seeing the Killian I grew up with, that I respected as a Captain. I admit that I was hard to accept Milah on the ship, but I made an effort and for the first time I had a friend. Never before had a woman for a friend. And when she died, he died. And I couldn`t do anything. I felt...

- Powerless?

Amelia nodded.

- For seven years I have seen what love does. Killian and Milah... they loved each other. From the first moment. It was wrong, she was married, but they were made for each other. But her death transformed him. When we went to Neverland, I saw him reappear... little glimpses of the Killian I lost...

Those last words came out almost as a relief. Instinctively, Emma approached her hand from Amelia`s hand and squeezed it gently. She had understood that the fairy felt something more than friendship and respect for her Captain. However, immediately after, she also saw that the feelings she just demonstrated, disappeared without a trace. And far too quickly. Something that told her it was not the first time that she had done that.

- You told me that he was still shattered? – Hearing those words made Emma look down.

- Yes. His heart, his soul. – She murmured.

- You have to understand one thing, Emma. During three hundred years he lived with revenge in his heart, creating his plan to kill his... Crocodile. But that was not what Milah wanted. - This time it was Amelia who took the Sheriff`s hand. - Trust me.

Emma`s green eyes turned to Amelia`s brown look. A small smile appeared on the fairy`s lips.

- I'm glad we had this talk. – The Sheriff ended up saying.

- Me too. - Amelia looked at the clock on the diner´s wall. - I have to take Grace home. - And she stood up, going away.

- Amelia.

The fairy turned to the Sheriff.

- I hope we can be friends.

- Hum... of course. I would love that.

And when Amelia was leaving, distracted by Emma, she bumped against a solid, covered in leather, scent of the sea body.

...

**Ps: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I loved writing the Jefferson and Hook talk - I had imagine this talk for a while now. And what about Emma and Amelia`s talk - it was a pleasure to work on that. By the way there is a twist in both conversations, but only in later chapters... sorry!**

**Reviews, please?**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Baelfire was going to enter the diner when he noticed that Henry, Pinocchio and Grace were chatting, sitting on a bench in front of the place. And when he was going to approach them, he also noticed a pirate coming down the street towards him.

Killian looked pretty determined.

- Hey, Hook, what...

The pirate nodded, passing him, not stopping. But when his eyes stopped momentarily at Baelfire, through the window of the diner he noticed that Emma and Amelia were there. He changed his own direction and went to put his hand on the doorknob when it opened and Amelia came against him.

Killian grabbed her and distanced themselves immediately.

The look she gave back to him was surprised by what just happened.

- Amelia, are you okay? - Emma approached them within Granny`s.

Shaking herself slightly, Amelia made Killian to let go of her.

With intention to leave, Amelia took a deep breath and took a step forward, but Killian stepped to the other side, stopping her.

A light sheen of rage went through Amelia`s eyes. He smiled, knowing he now had her full attention.

- What do you think you're doing? – She shot at him.

- I want to talk to you.

- Hook, I don`t think this is the best time. - Baelfire approached putting a hand on the pirate`s shoulder.

- Yes, please, go away. - Emma was going to put herself in front of Amelia but in one swift movement, Killian grabbed her arm and pulled the fairy out of Granny`s.

- What do you think you're doing? - Amelia repeated, struggling against his hand.

When she finally broke loose, the two were in the middle of the town street. Her heart was beating strongly with her anger.

Emma, Baelfire and the children, plus some passersby watched them.

- Looking for a fight, pirate?

- In fact, I am, lass.

Surprised by Killian`s answer, Amelia took a deep breath, trying to understand.

- What?!

- What does it mean, Hook? - Emma asked, looking at him, surprised. - You can`t possibly fight her!

Killian looked at Emma. Then turned to Amelia again. She was staring at him, with eyes almost closed, hands on the hips, trying to figure out the reason. The pirate smiled slightly, with malice in his eyes.

- Emma, let him. He knows what he is doing. - Baelfire interrupted, putting his hand on her arm.

- How can you say that, Neal? I've seen him fight. She has no chance... - Emma stopped, seeing their body position and their faces.

Something was going on that she wasn`t understanding.

- I still have your sword.

- And this is your way of what, Killian? - Amelia crossed her arms, still looking at him, severely.

- I believe that is the only way to finish this. With this pain that eats us inside and to have a new opportunity to be what we once were.

- And why? Why do you want to go back to be what we once were? For what purpose?

Impatience was beginning to rise inside of him. She could get him out of himself, faster than any other being in all the realms.

- It won`t serve any purpose of mine, but to have my friend back. - He spoke, sincere. - In addition, it will give you the opportunity to hurt me.

- Hurt you?! I don`t want to hurt you. - She quickly said, outraged.

Killian stepped forward.

- Tink... it will serve to soften your pain against me. With conversation we will never get there. You know that. We weren`t made for conversations. I know I hurt you and said I was sorry. But if I learned anything this year, it is not worth to dwell in the past. I still have not given up my revenge, but I agreed with the truce that YOU imposed. - He pointed at her, making her understand that he was trying. - What more proof do you want that I'm trying to improve?

Inside, Amelia`s feelings were exploding. What he said was true. And she knew that, despite all the pain he had inflicted on her, she had missed him all those years. She missed talking to him, she missed a good sword fight.

She saw him take one more step towards her, getting close.

- Please... - Killian muttered an almost pleading, so that only she could hear.

How could she resist that tone, that so often heard in moments of outpouring or in times when he asked her to do something she didn`t approve or want.

- Very well. – She finish saying, giving up so easily.

- What! - Emma approached. - You cannot just fight. I'm the Sheriff...

- Emma... - Amelia turned to her.

- It's the only way. - Finished Killian for her, looking at Emma.

In time, Emma looked at the two of them. The determination in both was exciting and very similar. She inspired and expired.

- Very well. But two rules. The duel cannot be public and none of you can die.

- Who said anything about dying? - Killian raised an eyebrow, with a glint of mischief in his blue sea eyes.

...

**Ps: "Bloody hell, a duel?!" - this was my thought when I had this idea. But, hell, why not? After all, they are both pirates and pirates don`t fear a duel. ;)**

**I hope you liked reading this chapter... I know is a little bit shorter then the others before... but I promise a great chapter next week. - I do hope that!**

**And Sam Haincat, the hug is coming, mate... ;)**

**Kisses and hugs to my readers.**

**Reviews?**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

When Amelia opened the door of her chamber at the Jolly Roger, childhood memories ravaged her. And the last night she had spent there.

- I left everything like you left it. - Killian came up behind her, afraid, but confident.

He could only see part of her face, but he knew that Tinkerbell was tense and her eyes peered through all the objects that had belonged and still were hers.

- Tink...

- I will prepare myself. - She tried to hide the pain that raged her at the time. It was in vain. Killian knew her better than anyone else and felt his hand go towards her just to drop a few inches from her shoulder. - I'll meet you on the deck in a few minutes. - She didn`t turned to him, instead she looked at her sword placed on her bed.

Killian nodded and disappeared, closing the door.

When he ascended to the upper deck, Emma, Baelfire, Grumpy, Charming and Rumpelstiltskin were already there.

The pirate stopped looking at the Crocodile. A fit of rage went up his spine.

- Sorry. - Emma approached, pulling him out of that trance.

- Why, lass? - He looked at her, frowning.

- The news of the duel spread. And I couldn`t do anything. I know that maybe you wanted to keep it private.

- I never said such a thing. - He gave her a faint smile. - Anyway... Where is Henry?

- With my mother. And Grace is there too, I couldn`t find Jefferson...

- Well... is better this way.

Minutes later, Amelia went to the upper deck and looked around. Whenever she dueled against Killian, they always had an audience, after all the pirates of the Jolly Roger always were eager to watch a good duel.

For a moment, her gaze stopped on Rumpelstiltskin who gave her a nod, then to settle on Killian.

He had just put himself in position, in the middle of the deck, with his hand on the hilt of the sword.

Taking a deep breath, Amelia placed herself in front of him. His eyes stared at her intently, electrical, scrutinizing every detail of what she was wearing, transporting them to a time where the anguish, pain and vengeance were not part of their lives.

The pirate smiled slightly in the direction of his friend. To honor the duel, she donned her old pirate clothes, putting the sword in her waist. The determination evident in her face showed him that she was ready, she was prepared to confront him, as she had always been.

Emma stepped between the two.

- When the first hurt the other, the duel stops. Understood? - The sheriff looked at each one in turn, seeing them nod. However, none looked at her. They looked at each other, focused, as if what they were about to do was too important to lose their concentration.

When Emma moved away, sitting on the railing of the ship, near her father, she continued to watch them. Neither had moved and they didn`t gave any idea of when the duel was going to start.

But they had already begun.

Observing each other. Measuring each other. Hands heavily clenching into fists on the swords, waiting for the right moment to drawn them.

And when they were, they electrified the atmosphere around those who attended the duel.

One attacked. The other defended. Swords clashed. Bodies rolled. Feet danced.

- Jefferson, what are you doing here? - Emma looked surprised at the Hatter who had just entered the ship, an hour after the duel had began.

- I couldn`t miss this... show. Just didn`t think that the Captain was so quick to listen my advice.

Emma looked at him, stunned.

- The duel... This is your doing? - Charming asked, disbelief.

Just smiling, Jefferson turned his attention to the pirate and his fairy. Amelia had just sent Killian to the ground, throwing his sword to the side.

The tip of her sword was directly above Killian`s throat. Her chest rose and fell, inhaling and exhaling. The adrenaline rush made her full of energy.

Since he had fallen to the ground, Killian`s sea eyes never deviated one second from Tinkerbell`s fire look. Also his chest rose and fell.

- You are not giving your best, pirate. – The fairy delivered it in a jocular tone with a smile.

A smile appeared on the pirate`s lips.

- I'm not? - He raised an eyebrow, mocking.

His hook reached Tinkerbell`s sword, throwing it to the side while he tricked her and made her fall to the ground beside him.

Again, their chests rose and fell. They looked at the clear sky of Storybrooke, a calm and bright evening.

- And now? - He sighed. He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

The audience stared at them, breathlessly.

- I... - Amelia started. She sobbed. The reality razed it. All the defenses she had built against Killian collapsed after two hundred years.

Upon hearing her sobbing, Killian sat up. By doing so, he noticed that the audience dispersed, giving them privacy. He nodded towards Emma and Jefferson that were leaving the ship, returning them a confident smile.

Then he looked at Tinkerbell. She was still in the same place. The tears falling slowly down her cheeks.

- Tink...

- I lived for so long with this pain...

- I`m sorry...

- Was this what you wanted? - She stood up, looking down at him with her eyes misted with tears. - Tell me, Killian. Was this what you wanted? That I would come undone in front of you, like... like...

Killian stood up too, never leaving her gaze.

- It always was a hard task to do so, lass. You never crumbled down in front of me, how much hard I tried. – He finished it by saying, in a lighter shade of malice, trying to make her laugh. Seeing her like that hurt him more than he wanted to admit.

Tinkerbell`s heavy fist came towards him, punching him in the chest. Once again, she sobbed when his hand grabbed her.

- Hey! – He protested, almost indignantly. At the same time, Killian pulled her to him and hugged her tight. Tinkerbell still tried to pull him away, but she was unable to.

She felt Killian`s arms surrounding her body. And her arms did the same. Tinkerbell hugged him tightly, feeling his face fit between her shoulder and head. She inspired deeply, sensing his scent of the sea.

- I`m sorry, Tinkerbell. - Killian sighed against her neck. He felt her hugging him tighter. - I... I didn`t meant to hurt you. I didn`t wanted for that to happen. Forgive me. – He sighed, his voice choked with pain.

Sobbing, the fairy`s tears fell on his shoulder. Suddenly, he felt something he had not felt for a long time. Tinkerbell's hands were caressing his back, as if she was comforting him. And, after so long without doing it, it felt really good.

From one moment to the other, he heard her laugh.

- Where are we going at this? With this hug? - He heard her ask.

- I have no clue. - He smiled.

Slowly, the two eventually moves away. They looked at each other.

Although still sobbing, Tinkerbell smiled, answering Killian`s smile.

His hand came up to meet her face, wiping the few tears that still lay there.

- Tink, I... we...

- It`s over, Killian. It ended.

He raised an eyebrow.

- But you not even hurt me. The duel should end when... Ouch!

Tinkerbell had just punched him in the chest, leaving her ring marks printed on his skin.

- There. Hurt enough? It seems that I have not lost my skills.

Killian rubbed the sore spot, staring at her. The fairy smiled at him. And he could see the cloud that hung over them had faded. He felt they could gradually return to what they had been before.

...

The villain with his dark gaze watched the two pirates.

The duel had been gratifying to observe. He had learned a lot and he began to cast his dark and vengeful plan.

...

**Ps: For Sam Haincat (facebook group Once Upon a Time Junkies) - here's your hug! Was already written some time ago and here it is! I hope that is within your expectations. (And here`s a hug for you, personally. I hope it helps, even if it is for just a little).**

**Starting from here, Amelia will be called Tinkerbell in text and dialogue, as with Killian/Hook. Only in some circumstances will appear the name Amelia.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

-Tinkerbell dressed as a pirate... I never thought to see a fairy dressed like that.

Emma smiled upon seeing him standing behind the kitchen counter. To see a pirate, with one hand, and all dressed in black leather, looking at the unwashed dishes, made her day.

Since her parents had left the apartment and went to David's house to live while they decided to return to the Enchanted Forest, Emma and Henry lived alone. But it was not always like that. After all, the relationship between the pirate and savior had changed. And since they had returned from Neverland, Killian went there from time to time.

Killian looked at Emma who had just come down from upstairs, where she left a tired and asleep Henry.

- That was nothing. - Killian said faster than he wanted.

- What?! - Emma looked at him, surprised while she pushed him to the side to start washing the dishes.

- What is it? - He raised an eyebrow, amused by Emma`s expression. - I'm just saying that you didn`t truly see her. Even looking adorable in those clothes, she could be fierce.

- Adorable?! - Emma smiled, noticing that he was much more relaxed talking about Tinkerbell.

In playful tone, she threw at him the cloth that was beside the sink.

- Hey, lass. – Killian`s hook grabbed the cloth, but he smiled at her back.

- You seem more... relaxed. - Finished her by saying.

- Relaxed? - He raised an eyebrow, a smile hovering on his lips.

- Happy?! - Emma smiled, trying to find the right word.

- Hum... happy?

Killian moved behind her, with a smile. With the hook, he pulled the blonde hair aside and placed a kiss on her neck. The skin under his lips trembled slightly.

- Come on, Killian, you gotta admit... you are more relaxed about the whole situation with Tink.

- Relaxed? - He continued to torment her with his lips.

Mildly irritated, Emma turned to him.

- You're gonna make me say the whole dictionary to find the right word for what you are feeling?

Killian gave her a smirk and attacked Emma's lips. Pushing her against the counter, wrapped her body with his arms, feeling her body against his.

Emma's hands roamed Killian`s neck, going in the direction of his hair, ruffling it as she felt his lips on her neck.

- Killian... - she sighed, feeling his hand to the bottom of her back, pushing her against him. – Henry is upstairs.

- I know. - He said against Emma's neck before returning to her lips for one last fiery kiss that left both breathless.

When he pulled away, Emma opened her eyes slowly, trying to regain consciousness of what had just happened. He looked at Killian`s smirk and that triggered her heart.

- You definitely need to stop doing that. - She delivered it with a dreamy smile.

- Why? - Killian asked his lips hovering over hers. – Because I leave you craving for more?

- And women fall at your feet with that? – Emma mocked, pushing him again after regaining consciousness and returning to the sink, turning on the water.

Killian walked away with a smile, putting himself in the other side of the counter, watching her.

- I admit that is one of my tacky lines.

Emma smiled.

- Do you think you and Tink are going to understand each other from now on? From what I saw, you understood each other better with a sword than with words.

Upon not hearing his response, Emma looked up. The electric blue eyes stared at her.

- The duel was a good idea. - Finished Killian with a slight shrug.

- Oh, come on, it was a great idea. Jefferson was there and he told me that it was him who gave you the idea.

Killian nodded.

- Aye... The Hatter thought it was the only way, Tink and I to understand each other once and for all. And he was right.

Feeling a slight hesitation coming from someone who thought it was relentless and rarely shown any sign of weakness, Emma stopped what she was doing and went to the other side, sitting beside him.

- Killian, something`s wrong?

First, the pirate looked at her from the corner of his eye and then turned completely to Emma.

- All these years I thought that Tink didn`t understand what I felt after Milah`s death, but that was why she left. She was also hurt. And I was so blind with my revenge, that I didn´t saw it. - The Pirate`s voice sounded severe, looking away. - I pushed her away.

- And now it's all in the past. She forgave you. You had what you deserved...

- That's true. She still has a heel of a right hook. - Killian rubbed the chest area where the fairy had hit him. - No pun intended. - He smiled.

Emma smiled at the joke.

- And your revenge? Is it forgotten? - She asked him in fear.

Tilting his head slightly, turning his gaze to Emma, Killian looked at her with annoyance.

- I think with the perfect motivation I can forget it for a while. - The pirate gave her a smile in the corner of the mouth.

- Oh, yeah?

- Aye...

Slowly, Killian stood up, taking a step towards her, like a tiger preparing to jump and grab its prey. A smile appeared on his lips slowly and when he felt Emma`s lips on his, Killian sighed.

Emma's arms wrapped around the pirate`s neck, as he felt his arms to wrap her waist, pulling her up, pressing her body hard against his own. A sigh escaped her lips and she heard a deep growl on Killian`s throat.

- We are very happy... - Emma sighed in his ear when Killian dropped his lips to her neck.

- Very... - Killian growled before attacking her lips again.

And he jerked her body so that Emma put her legs around his waist and another deep sigh escaped from her throat is. Going towards the bed, he kept torturing her lips.

- Killian?

- Hum?

- I don`t know if we should do this here. - Emma sighed again, unable to hide what he was making her feel.

- I think we are already doing it, lass. - And he laid her on the bed. - And Henry knows we're together.

- I know...

- Emma...

She bit her lower lip. The way the pirate looked at her, filled with desire and lust in his eyes and how he pronounced her name made a shiver of pleasure run through her spine. Without thinking more about it, the Sheriff's hands grabbed the collar of the pirate shirt and pulled him against her, holding his hard body between her legs, feeling his hand through her body, responding to his touch.

The bodies heated, the sighs increased and in an instant, the two were tangled in one another, disposing of their clothes and destroying the bed.

...

The dream revolved her mind, but no more than the stir of the sheets beside her and made her wake up.

Feeling the tension in Jefferson`s arm, just like as the ranted storm outside, Tinkerbell turned.

The Hatter's face was wrinkled and wet. The concern came over her.

- Jefferson? - Tinkerbell's hand stroked his face. - Wake up! Jefferson...

Jefferson`s blue gaze opened up and turned to her. One of his hands went towards her own, squeezing it.

- Tink...

- I'm here... you're safe... – she recognized the look he gave back. It was the same as when he had spoken of Wonderland the first time they had reunited in Storybrooke.

- Sorry... - Jefferson let a sigh escape.

- Why? - Tinkerbell handed him a reassuring smile, putting her arms crossed over his chest. - I won`t let any Queen of Hearts or Evil Queen do you any harm.

And she got what she wanted. Make him smile. A faint smile appeared on his lips.

- Only with that look, I'm sure they would dissolve. - He said, raising his head, meeting her lips.

It was the perfect balm for the nightmare. Jefferson surrounded Tinkerbell body with his arms, making her be on top of him. She giggled as she felt his fingers go slowly through her body, causing her tickling.

Tinkerbell's hands began to do the same, covering his naked torso. She pulled away, sitting on top of him smiling with a slight sheen of delight in her eyes. She bit her lower lip as his hands roamed her bare legs, eventually seeing him rise only to fall back to the bed, with him on top of her soft and warm body.

Jefferson smiled hearing her giggle, giving her a fiery kiss, starting down towards her neck.

- Papa...

The two stopped when they heard the muffled voice of Grace behind Jefferson`s bedroom door. For a moment the two looked at each other, smiling, slightly embarrassed.

Quickly, Jefferson got off Tinkerbell, rising from the bed, putting on a sweater and pants over his boxers.

He approached the door and opened it, seeing his daughter standing in front of the door.

- Something`s wrong, Grace? - Jefferson asked.

- I can`t sleep.

Jefferson took a quick look at Tinkerbell, sitting on the bed, as if to apologize for the interruption.

- Grace? - Tinkerbell got out of bed and walked to the door to the surprise of the Hatter. She smiled at his daughter. – Are you okay? The storm don`t let you sleep?

The girl smiled and said yes, nodding.

Tinkerbell approached, putting an arm around Grace shoulders, making her enter the room.

- I know someone who... Jefferson, can you go make us some tea? - Tinkerbell asked, looking back, for a surprised Jefferson. She gave him a sweet smile that made the Mad Hatter`s heart beat frantically.

Since he couldn`t answer, Jefferson nodded, leaving the room with a smile.

- Please, continue, Tink. - Grace asked, sitting on the bed next to Tinkerbell.

The fairy smiled, tucking them underneath the blankets and one arm over the girl shoulders, who leaned against her.

- I know someone who, although enjoying the water and the sea and could not live without both, hates thunderstorms, especially if he had to go though them alone.

- Really?! - Grace looked at her, surprised.

- True. To abstain from them, he listened to the stories that his mother had to tell and when he became old for stories, he began to read the maps of the seas.

- And you, Tink? You also don`t like thunderstorms? - Grace asked, looking at her.

- Me? - Tinkerbell offered a smile, giving her a little tap on the nose. - I always tried to find the best place to watch the lightning and feel the energy that thunders have to offer, my dear. Maneuver a ship during a storm can be sly, but feeling the air getting electric, to change slowly, the rain to fall on your skin. And after the storm, the blue sky, clean, without any traces of clouds, is the best there is.

Grace smiled softly upon the passion that the fairy had by the sea and storms.

- Can you take me on a ship ride? - Asked the sleepy girl.

- One day. You and your father. I promise.

- And the promise of a fairy is the truth. - Grace retorted, saying the words Tinkerbell once told her.

- Exactly.

And when Jefferson returned to the bedroom with a tray containing cups for everyone, a vision came before him, like a lost dream.

His daughter in the fairy`s arms. As sleep. Adorable and both were his.

A feeling of peace swept the Mad Hatter.

...

The next morning when the school bus arrived, Grace entered him, leaving her father and Tinkerbell on the sidewalk.

And while Jefferson wove his hand on Tinkerbell, offering her a smile and heading for Granny`s, a diabolical brightness finished his plan, knowing what would make the fairy come to him.

...

**Ps: I am so happy for this chapter. At first I thought on making it in two chapters. But then I thought it was probably to much and I want to finish this story before Season 3 begins... just being a little tease and say that I know already how is going to end. And what is going to happen until then... hihihihi...**

**Anyway, I hope you liked reading this chapter. I loved writing the Tink and Grace part. What did you think?**

**Reviews, please?**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

- See you later? - Jefferson rose and placed a sweet kiss on Tinkerbell`s. lips.

- Sure. - The fairy stroked his face Hatter, offering him a smile.

Jefferson bit his lower lip, with a smile flying over his lips, as he removed his hand from her face and walked away slowly, always with his look on her.

The last few days have been like a dream. It seemed that everything was back to normal. Or at least as normal as it could be in Storybrooke.

And Tinkerbell could not be happier. She had Jefferson´s love, Grace liked her, and her relationship with Killian was slowly coming back to what it had been in the past.

- He looks happy.

Regina's voice spoke through her thoughts. Immediately, Tinkerbell was placed on alert, watching the former Evil Queen sit in the place where Jefferson just had been.

- I believe so. - Answered the fairy.

Regina smiled. Tinkerbell knew that the Queen had changed since the return from Neverland and no one had anything to fear from her. The problem was that she left Jefferson in Wonderland, leaving Grace alone and without a father.

- Tinkerbell, I don`t want to hurt you. – Regina said, understanding the look on the fairy`s face. – Neither of you. Rather, I hope that the two of you be very happy. I regret what I did. So, and because I know that Jefferson will never want to talk to me, I offer you a wish.

- A wish? - The fairy was surprised by that offer. - Why, Regina?

The Queen`s look fell into her hands.

- I know that I should have not left him in Wonderland. I did it just to retrieve someone who was dear to me and did not look twice for the ways to make that happen.

Tinkerbell felt empathetic to her. She understood what she meant. She tried to do the same for a long time.

- I understand, Regina. And thank you. But I don`t believe that I will need your offer.

The woman looked at her, surprised. And then she smiled.

- Yet, the wish stays here. For anything.

- Regina!

The two looked at the entrance of the diner. Baelfire came in with Henry.

- Mom!

Henry and Regina hugged.

- Tink. - Greeted Baelfire, approaching his friend. - I thought I could accompany you on your walk. - He said to Regina.

- Sure. - She replied with a true and open smile. - Lets go, then?

Something in the smile that Baelfire returned to Regina, made Tinkerbell wonder. While Regina put an arm around Henry`s shoulders, the fairy grabbed his arm and stood up.

- Do I need to know something, Bae? - She whispered, with a curious smile, following by his side.

- What?

The two left the diner.

- Oh, you know what. - Tinkerbell made him a meaningful look to Regina and her to him again.

- You think... you think you... Me and Regina? - Baelfire stammered. - No... well... - He scratched his head.

- You like her. - The fairy whispered with a smile, grabbing his arm and stopping him.

- I do not... okay... - He sighed, knowing he would not win. - I like her. She is no longer the Evil Queen. Actually, she has a very lovely side in her. And she is a great cook.

- Yes, I heard that the apple turnovers are great. - Retorted Tinkerbell, with a hint of sarcasm.

- Hey! - Baelfire stopped her, but she smiled.

- Well, if you like her, and if she matches with you, I am very happy for you. For real. - She put her hand on her chest.

- Thank you. - Baelfire smiled. - I need to go.

- Yes. Go. - She made a gesture with both hands, sending him towards his child and Regina who looked at them at some distance. She waved to them.

Coming closer to Tinkerbell, Baelfire gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and walked away.

Tinkerbell saw them disappear towards the park with a smile. Who knew the son of Rumpelstiltskin and the Evil Queen together?

Bursting with happiness in her heart, Tinkerbell turned towards the street that would lead her to the Rabbit Hole, when a pain struck her body. She clenched her teeth tightly, but when she clung to the wall, it was too late and she fell into the deserted street.

...

She sighed.

Slowly, the light entered through the eyelids. She opened her eyes slowly, feeling something wet on the forehead.

Her instincts made her hand quickly grab the wrist of the one who was taking care of her when he realized who it was.

- Belle! – Tinkerbell exclaimed hoarsely.

- I am glad that you woke up. - The woman said in a sweet tone.

Tinkerbell left Belle`s wrist and looked around.

- Where am I?

- In Rumpel`s house. You fell close to the library and when he came out, he saw you fall and brought you here.

- How long have I been here?

- Two hours. It's starting to get dark.

Slowly, Tinkerbell sat up.

- Belle.

The two looked at the door. Rumpelstiltskin entered the bedroom with a smile and a look of endearment.

- Rumpel.

- Belle, can you please let me and Miss Bell alone?

Tinkerbell frowned. Belle smiled, nodding.

- Of course. I'll make some tea for Tink. - Retorted Belle giving a last sweet look to the fairy and left.

While Rumpelstiltskin approached and sat on the edge of the bed, the fairy turned, letting her legs fall out of bed.

- Thank you for your help. - She began by saying.

- You're welcome, Miss Bell. - Tinkerbell gave him a smile. - Can I ask what happened for you to faint? - He continued.

The fairy noticed a slight note of concern in the Dark One`s voice.

- I... I do not know. - But turning her look back to his brown eyes, Tinkerbell knew she couldn`t hide anything from the Dark One. - I felt a pain. And I felt dizzy. - She said, almost embarrassed.

- It was the first time?

- No. It has happened. But never like this. - The fairy turned to him, looking straight to him. - Rumpelstiltskin, is it related to that magic? I knew I would have to deal with consequences for using my magic, but...

- Can I ask you something? - She nodded. - Who are your parents?

Tinkerbell looked down.

- I don`t know. I never found out. Only when I got to Neverland, I discovered that my mother was a fairy and I possessed magic.

Rumpelstiltskin stared at the fairy. He could see how much anguish she had for not knowing her parents. But he still had something else to tell and he knew it wouldn`t be easy, especially now that she was in love and happy. Even he could see how much the friendship with the pirate was important to her.

- I still have something else to tell you. - He whispered, looking at her. Tinkerbell looked back at him.

- What?

- When I bore you and took care of you, I felt something in your magic.

- I know. – Tinkerbell murmured.

- You know? - Rumpelstiltskin looked at her, surprised.

- I'm dying, aren`t I?

They both looked at each other. Rumpelstiltskin for realizing that she already knew. Tinkerbell for finally saying out loud the words that were afflicting her for some time.

The Dark One ended up returning a small nod of affirmation.

- Can I just ask one thing from you?

- Of course, Miss Bell.

- Don`t tell anyone. Even Belle. Please. I don`t want my remaining time to be of concern. Especially with Jefferson or Bae.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded again.

Tinkerbell got out of bed and pulled on her boots. Before leaving the room, she approached Rumpelstiltskin and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

- Thank you. - And she left.

The Dark One stayed sit down, trying to understand what had just happened. Never thought to feel sorrow for the fairy. His heart broke when Regina told him that Belle had died all those years ago. He felt shattered when he was told by the Charmings that Baelfire had died. But Tinkerbell? The only friend he had known for twenty-eight years, and now he was going to lose her and couldn`t do anything.

- Rumpel? - Belle's voice pulled him from his trance in which he found himself.

She put her hand on his shoulder. Belle knew that something was bothering him, but she wouldn`t disturb him.

- Everything will be fine, Belle. - He offered her a reassuring smile.

And she handed him a kind smile.

...

**Ps: Oh, Regina and Baelfire? What do you think? That would be very intersting to see! I loved writing that scene between her and Tink. **

**What about this twist in Tink`s life? What do you think that Jefferson will do when he finds out?**

**Reviews, please?**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

- Oh, barmaid, one more.

- You know, Bae, it's weird when you say it. It`s already enough that Killian does that every time he comes here.

Baelfire smiled. Three weeks had passed by since the duel between the two pirates and they looked better than ever, even though he never had seen otherwise than fighting against each other. Slowly, the past was being forgotten and the forgotten friendship had emerged.

After giving him another beer, Tinkerbell leaned across the counter and looked at him.

- How are things with Regina? - She asked, whispering, smiling slightly.

- Regina and me is... complicated. But we're fine. We're going slowly, Tink. - The fairy noticed the slight smile when Baelfire said the Queen`s name.

- And Henry? Does he know?

- I'm not sure. But he`s a smart boy. He may have noticed. How things went through when Jefferson presented you to Grace?

Tinkerbell shrugged.

- Went well. I think she likes me more because I`m a fairy. But I'm not sure if she enjoys that her father have a relationship soon after the curse ended.

Nodding, Baelfire agreed with her.

- From what I can see from the outside, I don`t think she cares. – He finished it by saying.

His friend smiled back.

- Thank you for saying that.

While Tinkerbell turned to go get something to the warehouse, she felt a shiver go up her spine and the bar became a well of deep silence.

Turning to see what had caused that shift in her bar, Tinkerbell`s brown eyes turned to the entrance and her heart fell at her feet.

At the entrance, the black look stared all who were present. Her greatest enemy, the enemy she thought long dead, the pirate who had nearly killed her Captain.

- Teach... - Tinkerbell went in front of the counter, taking a few steps towards the pirate, but stopping at a safe distance.

Instinctively, her left hand went towards the right hip where her sword would be. Her lips became a thin line at the reminder that she was no longer in her land, but in Storybrooke. And her sword returned to her cabin at the Jolly Roger when the duel ended. A feeling of helplessness struck her for not having a way to defend her and her friends.

- Surprised? - Black Beard took a few steps forward, stopping still at some distance from the fairy.

Tinkerbell didn´t spoke. Her hands were severely closed in two fists of steel.

- How are you alive? - Finished her, finding her voice, feeling Baelfire putting himself by her side. - After so many years?

Black Beard smirked.

- When working with black magic, especially one like mine, you can live many years. - Delivered the pirate sounding pleased with himself, opening his arms as if he was showing something in a conceited way.

Looking at him suspiciously, Tinkerbell could see that the villain was exactly the same as she remembered. The same pirate clothes. Neither older, or having a wrinkle more or a scar than those he had at their last meeting. But something felt different. Something she hadn`t noticed the last time they met, simply because she didn`t know a lot about magic.

- You don`t have the same magic as Rumpelstiltskin. - She suddenly said, opening her eyes in surprise.

Again, Black Beard evil grin appeared on his lips. He took a step toward the fairy. Baelfire stirred at Tinkerbell`s side and she placed a hand on his arm, preventing him from doing something more.

- What do you want this time? - She asked him, taking a step forward, placing herself in front of Baelfire. From the corner of her eye, she could see her clients and friends. None of them had any chance against the pirate.

- Something that only you can give me. - Black Beard murmured, leaning slightly forward, getting his eyes at the same level as the fairy.

- And that is what? – Tinkerbell asked, narrowing her eyes, fierce.

- No, no... do not be too curious, my dear fairy. - A finger came towards Tinkerbell and she felt the cold touch on her face. - I came here just to... have a drink. After such a great trip, I'm sure you understand. After all, you were a pirate. - He said, turning away.

- You're not welcome here, Teach. – She said without flinching.

Turning slowly, Black Beard looked at her again. A scathing glare stabbed in his eyes.

- I think I can understand why. After our last meeting. - He shrugged, one hand on his sword hilt, a smile of mockery on his lips. - Incidentally, I got a few weeks ago to this beautiful port town and from what I`ve been able to see and observe, I think I will lay anchor here for some time. At least, until I have what I want.

The affliction that began to bubble inside Tinkerbell made her take a step towards him.

- And what do you want exactly, Teach? There is nothing here that you may want.

- Oh, but there is, my dear fairy. There is. - He smirked, making Tinkerbell`s stomach wamble inside.

- The Jolly Roger will never be yours. – Her voice came out murmured and hissed angrily.

The pirate`s expression became somber. Black Beard looked down and stared at her defiantly.

- Is not the Jolly Roger I intend. - He whispered with one last smile.

And leaving a startled and frightened Tinkerbell, the pirate turned and left the bar.

- Tink?

Baelfire`s voice sounded distant in her mind. Her feet became fast as she exit the bar. She looked in all directions. No one was in the vicinity at that time of night.

- He said he would dock... dock... - Tinkerbell murmured to herself, looking away.

- Tink?! - Baelfire ran after her, calling her back. He grabbed her by the arms and turned her around. - Tinkerbell? Are you okay?

The fairy looked at him, his eyes dark greenish and worried. She calmed down, taking a deep breath and exhaling.

- I am, Bae. I'm fine. We have to warn...

- Leroy and Anton are already doing that. They left the bar and went to the police station. Don`t worry.

- Killian?

- Most likely is with Emma. Tink, who was that?

Tinkerbell closed her eyes and gave another deep breath.

- One of the oldest enemies of the Jolly Roger. I thought he was dead... dead... but he`s not... - The babbling started again and only when Baelfire shook her again was when the fairy turned to look at him.

- You need to sit down and calm down.

They went back into the bar, where Christopher continued to serve drinks to the customers who had stayed. Baelfire made Tinkerbell sat in one booth, away from prying eyes.

But only when strong arms snuggled her against his body minutes later, the fairy calmed down.

- Jefferson... - she whispered against his chest.

- I'm here. - He whispered against her hair as he gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

...

**Ps: OH, OH! Black Beard is alive?! And he wants something? What do you think it is?**

**Reviews, please?**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

- No vessel matching the description of the Queen Anne Revenge docked in Storybrooke. - Delivered Emma, looking at the audience that had come to the assembly about the pirate who had appeared on the Rabbit Hole the night before.

For a brief second, her gaze fell on the fairy that was at the back of the room with Jefferson on one side, wrapping one arm on her shoulders. Then she looked at the pirate that was right next to her in the other side.

Emma recalled the minute following Leroy`s entry at the station to say what had happened at the bar and the dangerous look in Killian`s face when he got up from the chair where he sat talking with her, helping her pass the time while doing the pending paperwork that evening.

The smiling blue eyes became tempestuous and dangerous dark ones. He not even waited for her, running towards the bar. When she arrived there, she found him embracing Tinkerbell, whispering something in her ear. Curiosity and a slight tip of jealousy made her wanting to know what he was saying. However, she hadn`t got the opportunity to speak to him since then.

- We should all be aware of any change, magic or not in Storybrooke. From what I could ascertain, Edward Teach, better known as Black Beard, is not just any pirate. He has magic. And he`s willing to do anything more than just rest easy in his ship and enjoy the sights of Storybrooke. - Emma continued, leaving the previous thoughts aside. - Please continue with your lives. Anything you find strange, go to the Sherriff`s station. There will be always someone there for any eventuality. Thank you all.

Ending the assembly, the Sheriff went down from the podium, her eyes fixed on the group that had gathered at the back of the room, including Snow, David, Baelfire, Regina and Belle. Granny and Red were taking care of the children.

- Miss Swan, one moment please. - Rumpelstiltskin approached, while the inhabitants of the fairytale town left.

Looking at him, curious, Emma nodded and walked away with him, returning a brief look at Killian`s, who looked at them dangerously.

- Be quick, please, Rumpelstiltskin.

The Dark One nodded.

- There is very little information on this pirate, Miss Swan. Not even I know a lot about him.

- Killian told me that he confronted him once. Tink saved him. - Finished her by saying. - At the time, they already knew that he had knowledge of magic.

- True. - Continued Rumpelstiltskin. - And I'm afraid that the magic that was felt on Henry`s birthday, it was him casting it.

Emma's eyes opened in surprise.

- And what do you think he's looking for?

- I have no idea, Sheriff. – The Dark One sighed. For a brief second, his gaze turned to the fairy who was in Jefferson`s arms.

The surprise of having one of her enemies back, made her look weaker than the day in which he confirmed that she was dying.

- Miss Swan, something I know is that Black Beard`s magic is not like the others. He uses the magic of the void, the void that the living leave when they die and go to the underworld. The magic of Death. And this is a far too dangerous magic for this land.

Emma nodded.

- And do you know how to stop him?

At that moment, Rumpelstiltskin became severe. The brown gaze turned to the pirate approaching with a slow and heavy step.

- This is your doing, isn`t it, Crocodile? - He shouted in a spaced tone, looking dangerously at Rumpelstiltskin. - Storybrooke was too calm to your liking.

- Killian, stop! - Asked Emma, interposing herself between the two, without being able to make him stop.

Furious, the pirate diverted himself from her facing his enemy.

- No! Enough with this whole charade, Crocodile. - With force, he withdrew his arm from Emma`s hand, trying to catch him. - If you want something, do it. But don`t torment the people I love. - Shouted the pirate.

Killian was preparing to take a step ahead and grab the collar of Rumpelstiltskin`s coat when Tinkerbell came between the two.

- Stop it! - The pirate took another step forward, causing the fairy to take a step back. - Killian! Stop! - Tinkerbell placed her hands on his chest. They both looked at each other. – He`s not guilty of anything that is happening, Killian. - Tinkerbell sighed wearily.

The fury that raged within the pirate calmed down to hear her talk like that. Something in her eyes made him soften and lower his arms.

- Tink... he... - Killian stammered.

- Black Beard is here. And we'll deal with it. But not like this. Rumpelstiltskin has nothing to do with his arrival to Storybrooke. Understood?

A few seconds passed before Killian nod and moved away out of the building.

As she watched that scene, Emma frowned, but followed Killian. Behind her went Snow, David and Regina.

- Miss Bells. A word, if you may.

Tinkerbell looked at Rumpelstiltskin.

- Sure.

- Maybe we could go to a more private location. - He whispered, taking a brief look towards Jefferson, Belle and Baelfire who had stayed out of the confrontation.

Nodding, the fairy followed him into an adjoining room.

- Is there something wrong, Rumpelstiltskin? - Tinkerbell frowned, watching him intently.

- I have no way to stop Edward Teach, Miss Bells. - Delivered the Dark One, blunt and to the point.

And, he was surprised when he saw a faint smile appear on the fairy`s lips.

- I know. I always knew he was dangerous, through the Killian`s father I knew he dealt with magic. After our last meeting, in all ports where we docked, I tried to find a way. For the next time we meet. - She began to babble. - To protect my Captain. My family. After leaving Neverland, I thought he was dead. I just realized that he owned a different kind of magic last night.

Approaching her, Rumpelstiltskin put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her somehow.

- I will not let that pirate torment the town, because I have people who I love in her. But given this last development, and by the way your power is running out, I think it would be better if you tell your Hatter and the pirate what is happening to you. As well as my son.

Surprised by the tone of concern in the most dangerous being in Storybrooke, Tinkerbell looked at him.

- Are you worried about me, Rumpelstiltskin? - The fairy raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

- I am, Tinkerbell. - Voiced him, calm. - You are dying and it seems that you do not mind. And I can see that you are going to leave someone heartbroken.

- There is nothing we can do to stop what is happening. I knew there would be consequences for having caught that magic. Fairy magic is related to life. Not with death. - Tinkerbell sighed.

After a few seconds of silence, Tinkerbell looked at Rumpelstiltskin and gave him a weak smile.

- I need to go. I need to be with Jefferson and Grace. They are my family now. Even if it is for a little while. And I need to protect them.

The Dark One nodded and watched her leave the room.

...

Even before Tinkerbell have left the room, someone walked away quickly, shocked by what had just heard.

...

While waiting for Tinkerbell to leave the room where she had gone with Rumpelstiltskin, Jefferson guided himself out of the building, along with Belle and Baelfire.

He noticed that Emma was trying to calm the pirate and went towards them.

Immediately, Killian turned to him, his eyes bright with fury.

- Where is she? - The pirate hissed, staring at the Hatter.

- Inside... - Jefferson knew he could be struck by the pirate, but still he finished. - With Rumpelstiltskin.

Killian stepped forward, causing Jefferson to take a step back, raising his hands, but always in front of him, preventing him from re-entering the building.

- How can you leave her alone with him? - Killian pointed to the building.

- You know how she is... Tink can be... stubborn... - Jefferson squinted, trying to find the best word to describe the fairy. His fairy.

- Stubborn is saying the little, mate. Infuriating, is more the term... - Finished Killian with a sigh, lowering his arms, giving a small look at Emma who had remained at his side.

He turned around and sat down heavily on one of the wooden benches with the his blood bubbling furiously.

- Killian, you need to calm down. I know what is going on is hard, but she sure knows how to take care of herself. After all, she was a pirate.

Killian gave her an angry look that made Emma inspired deeply and decided to go back inside the building. She gave a brief and dangerous glare back at Jefferson, leaving the two alone. She didn`t like to see Killian that way, especially now that he was truly happy.

After a few minutes, which he saw the pirate calm down slowly, Jefferson decided to approach calmly and with his hands in his pockets.

- Captain, you must understand. - He sighed, sitting beside him. He understood how he felt. He also did not like leaving Tinkerbell alone with Rumpelstiltskin, but he trusted her. - Tink creates... the more unexpected connections. Just look at me. - He smiled, pointing at him, when the pirate stared with eyes sparkling with anger. However, a slight smile appeared on the Captain`s lips.

As a ray of light struck him, Jefferson looked to the entrance of the building and looked at Tinkerbell coming towards him. He rose as if something had electrocuted him.

- Tinkerbell... - Killian began with a threatening tone, using the full name of the fairy. He rose up. The smile vanished from his lips.

The fairy raised her hand, stopping him. She gave him a warning look. Killian stared at her, frowning and his jaw tensing for being interrupted.

- I don`t want to hear anything you have to say about Rumpelstiltskin, Killian. - She delivered it in a decisive and serious tone, looking at him. - Right now, I just want to be out of here. – She turned to Jefferson. Her gaze became softer and tired.

Immediately, with a mix of protection and possessiveness, Jefferson approached, putting an arm around Tinkerbell`s shoulders, who smiled unintended to feel him close.

Without another word, Tinkerbell and Jefferson moved away, towards the Hatter`s house.

Seeing the two together, Killian gave up on saying something else and watched them moving away. But it was not only that to stop him. Something about Tinkerbell look told him to be careful, to pay attention. And he noticed that she was not as bright as when he had seen her weeks earlier, around the invisible attack to Storybrooke.

His thoughts eventually faded upon seeing Emma outside the building and coming in his direction.

...

Knowing that Grace would be fine with Granny, Jefferson had not bothered to go get her. After all, he needed time to be with Tinkerbell after what had happened. The previous night had been difficult.

While Emma, Hook, David, Red and the dwarves had gone to find the Queen Anne `s Revenge, he managed to take her to the apartment above the bar. But neither had been able to sleep. Again and again, she tried to push him away, saying that he should disappear, that Black Beard would go after him if he was with her, he should think of Grace. And the only thing he did was to hug her tightly against him, listening to her unintelligible and mumbled words against his chest.

In silence, the two reached home and he knew exactly what she needed. Seeing her going up the stairs, Jefferson went to prepare a vanilla tea for her and try to make her sleep. He was concerned. And he knew how much she was apprehensive. Black Beard was a serious threat to them. To her.

Jefferson sighed while preparing the tea.

After a few minutes, when he went upstairs, he found Tinkerbell looking into the void, through the window, in the direction where the sea would be.

- Tink, please... - Jefferson sighed wearily. - You need to sleep. - He put down the tray and went to her. - You need to rest. - Murmured when he hugged her from behind.

Her hands held his.

- I know... - Her voice was a whisper.

Jefferson took her hand and guided them to bed. Forgot tea and lay down, causing her to lie beside him. He felt her snuggle against him, laying her head on his chest. He put an arm around her, holding her tightly. The other entwined in hers that was on his heart.

- I don`t know if I can sleep. - He heard her say.

- I'm here...

He felt her sigh. With a finger under her chin, he made her lift her head.

- Tink, he will not appear. I'm here. - He said, confidently, squeezing her even more against him. However, he had a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

A faint smile appeared on her lips.

- I should be saying that. You have no chance against him.

- Are you calling me weak? - He raised an eyebrow, serious but playful.

- No. Just unable to defend yourself against him.

Jefferson smiled.

- That's why I have you to protect me. - He said, gently stroking Tinkerbell`s cheek.

The fairy gave him a slight smile, then curl up even more against him.

- And I'd give my life to protect you, Jefferson. - She murmured sleepy.

Feeling secure in the arms of her love, her Hatter, Tinkerbell finally felt the weariness of the night and day to settle.

- I know, Tink.

But she was not listening. She had fallen asleep.

Jefferson placed a light kiss on the top of her head and he also ended up falling asleep.

...

**Ps: Isn`t that sweet? Tinkerbell and Jefferson... I think this is less a Captain Hook tale and more a MadFairy one. What you guys think?**

**Oh, this is dedicated to my personal Jefferson (winks)...**

**Reviews, please?**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Precaution:**_ **_wow... never wrote precaution before, so this mean is important... Okay, here I go. The second part of this chapter is M rated... so beware if you don`t want to read about a steamy night (and please be kind is the first time I write something like that). Precaution over! Enjoy!_**

...

Chapter 27

Waking up, feeling the calm breathing of Jefferson underneath her head, exactly in the position where she fell asleep, Tinkerbell rose slowly.

Jefferson looked rested and in a very deep sleep.

Without being noticed, as the fairy she was, Tinkerbell got out of bed and stretched. She looked at the tray with the kettle and two cups that he had prepared the night before and smiled. He was concerned about her and that made her happy. She knew he loved her, she felt it deep in her heart. But she also worried and for loving him too much, she had to step away.

When she left the house, she walked slowly back to Storybrooke. The cold night air felt has good as when she was a pirate on the high seas. She inspired deeply. In the distance, she began to see the shimmer light of the dawn.

Her feet took her to the most unexpected place and knew that she never had gone there. The convent, which was now the residence of the Enchanted Forest Fairies.

Right next to the convent, the church door was open and she decided to enter. She needed a quiet place to think, to relax, even if it was just for a few minutes.

Tinkerbell entered, looking around the magnificent building and sat on a bench at the entrance. She closed her eyes, breathing slowly. Exhaling slowly.

- Amelia? - A voice made her open her eyes and look at the Mother Superior.

The Blue Fairy was looking at her sweetly.

- Or Tinkerbell? - Blue smiled and that smile warmed Tinkerbell inside.

- Either one is fine. - Tinkerbell replied with a smile.

Feeling some discomfort on the part of the fairy, Blue sat beside her.

- Is there something wrong, Tinkerbell? I know that in spite of you being a fairy, you were never one of ours, but that does not mean we do not help you. - Blue gave her another warm smile that made the little fairy smile.

- Black Beard... - Tinkerbell murmured without looking.

Blue nodded, becoming apprehensive and looking forward.

- Yes, I heard Emma talking about it at the meeting yesterday. And I know he is part of a distant past.

- Very distant. - Tinkerbell rolled her eyes, looking down. - I thought he was dead... - She sighed. The air seemed not to get to the lungs. - Every year I spent in Neverland, I never remembered him. Years were difficult. Adapting myself to a new time, a new place. Being alone.

Tinkerbell's outburst was bigger than she thought. So Blue approached further and put an arm around the fairy shoulders.

- Well, now you're not alone. You got Jefferson and Grace, Captain Jones and us. - Blue murmured, smiling. - You know, the heart is a mysterious place. Find unusual ways to relate to others, making us live, but also can be a dreary place. Black Beard may be back, but don`t fight him alone, Tinkerbell. It will be your worst mistake.

- But... I can not ask anyone to fight him for me. I was the one who stabbed him to save my Captain, to save the Jolly Roger.

- It was a noble.

- That`s how I was taught.

Tinkerbell childhood memories on the ship struck her. The memories of a simpler life without complications, the fatigue of the last two days and the imminent danger from Black Beard caused a few tears to fall on her face.

Feeling hopeless, Tinkerbell put her head on Blue`s shoulder and cried.

Blue hugged her, feeling despair in the heart of the fairy as her own. It was rare to feel something like that. It was like in her own heart. And at that moment, she felt a bond with her. And as all actions have a reaction, the little fairy felt it too. Blue strongly embraced Tinkerbell in her arms.

Long minutes passed, with the sun rising slowly outside the convent.

Like a mother calming the fears or the heart of a daughter, Blue stroked her hair. She smiled, feeling something she had missed all those years. By touching Tinkerbell`s hair, she noticed a small sign tucked behind the ear. She frowned.

And at the very moment she was about to ask something, Tinkerbell turned away, slightly embarrassed, offering a small smile to Blue. The older fairy smiled sweetly at her, curious about the rapid separation.

- Thank you, Blue. I think I needed this. - Tinkerbell muttered, getting up, moving her arm uncomfortably around them. She also felt a connection with the fairy that left her baffled. Never felt anything like that. Even with Killian`s mother who she considered her mother.

- Of course, Tinkerbell. - Delivered Blue, following her down the aisle seat where they had sat, headed for the exit. - But...

- I need to go.

Quickly, Tinkerbell went away from the convent, shrinking back on herself when a gust of cold wind surrounded her.

... _(M rated part)_

The dawn clear and the cold disappeared while walked the surroundings of Storybrooke. She sat at the lighthouse, looking at the horizon. She decided to go look for the Queen Anne Revenge, but then she decided it was too risky. Blue`s words still echoed in her mind. She wanted to return home to Jefferson, but then thought it was best to keep away.

And just as the sun began to descend towards the sea, it was when she decided to return to town.

She entered through the back of the bar, listening to music. Still peeked through the door, but she trusted Christopher to take care of the bar.

She climbed up the stairs that gave access to her apartment. And when she came inside, she felt immediately that something was different.

- Jefferson! - Tinkerbell was startled when she stared at the Hatter who was sitting at the couch and looking back at her.

Something in his gaze told her to be careful. Never seen him like that. His serious countenance, his jaw taut, his knuckles white, his blue eyes almost black. A glint of madness and danger visible in them, causing a shiver up her spine. A mixture of fear and desire shot through her.

Always staring at her, Jefferson stood up slowly. Approached without saying a word. Tinkerbell even tried to take a step back, but his hands gripped her face forcing her against his lips.

Crudely, his lips covered hers and Tinkerbell let out a moan of pleasure. Her hands held Jefferson`s open collar shirt and she felt his arms surround her waist and pulling her against his body.

Forcing her lips to open up for him, Jefferson savored them slowly, letting out a grunt as the two tongues intertwined in each other. Burning for her, he pushed her against the wall, making her feel every inch of his body, every inch that had missed her and that feared for her that day.

Breathing painfully, Jefferson leaned his forehead against hers and looked at her. His hand stroked her rosy face down to her rising and falling chest, inhaling and exhaling, recovering from the kiss.

- Never... but never do this again. - The other hand squeezed her hip tight. - You know what I thought when I didn`t saw you beside me this morning? - He asked, seriously. - I thought you went look for Black Beard, that you had done something crazy.

- I thought about it. - She murmured against his lips, retaking her lost voice.

Jefferson's hand slowly rose to the fairy`s chin, making her look at him. There was something in her eyes. Something that he had never seen. A determination. A decision. And he knew what decision was.

- You are not going to him! - He decided, roughly.

Tinkerbell jerked him away from her. He stared at her, dumbfounded.

- You are not the boss of me, Jefferson. Teach want me. I know it as well as I know the skies of Neverland. I won´t let anyone interfere with what I have to do to protect those I love. Not even you.

Almost like a roar arose from the depths of Jefferson`s throat. He took a step forward.

- Do not tell me there I won´t stop you, Tinkerbell. - He took another step forward. - You know what I felt when Anton came to tell me what had happened at the bar? I felt fear. Fear of losing you and did not know how to find you. But I felt I could face anyone, any obstacles that come between us.

- Jefferson...

- No! – He stopped her, putting his hands on her face. - You're scared, Tink. And I understand. But is not with fear that you will fight and certainly not alone.

Tinkerbell looked at Jefferson. He put into words what she was feeling.

- Jefferson, you have to think about Grace. Teach will go after you if you don`t keep away from me. If I don`t step away...

But Jefferson stopped her with a second and eager kiss. The bodies were found again glued together, feeling the craving for the next touch.

- Jefferson... - Tinkerbell sighed as he leaned away, leaving small kisses along her jaw towards the neck, his hands wandering over her body, sending shivers of pleasure. - I need you...

- I know. - He whispered against the skin of the collarbone, hands starting to unfasten her shirt, feeling hers stuck on his, as if unsure what to do.

- Make me feel... - She gulped with eyes closed. - Make me feel something more beyond fear.

The blue eyes turned to the brown. Two small tears fell slowly down the face of his fairy. And he knew that she wanted more than a night of gentle and cadent love.

With a tensed jaw, inspiring deeply, Jefferson slowly approached her lips, never turning his gaze away from hers.

The kiss started out to be soft, but both were feeling too much. Fear, loss, longing, passion. Then the kiss became thirsty, rude, as if it were the last one of their lives, as if their lives depended on it.

Jefferson lifted her in his arms and Tinkerbell circled his waist with her legs. With her lips, she stroked his face, then making the scarf he wore around his neck disappear and move to his scar, sending shivers of desire towards the center of his body. The two fell heavily on the bed, breathing hard.

Breathing heavily, looking up in her eyes, their hands began to unfasten shirts and divest themselves of them. Immediately, Tinkerbell pulled him roughly to her lips, feeling his hands slide down her body, methodically, slowly, sending shocks of pleasure to the center of her body.

With eyes closed, she felt him moving away, leaving small kisses on her jaw, neck and collarbone. There he sucked strongly, leaving his mark, making her his. He felt her hands caressing his hair, letting out little moans of pleasure. Oh, how he loved that sound.

Wanting to hear more of that sound he went back down, sucking lightly in the valley between her breasts, caressing them gently. He continued further down to the area below the bellybutton. Looking at her, he noticed she waited for the next move. In seconds, he took off his pants and then took hers, always with a smirk on his lips. His fairy looked at him with desire, licking her lips slowly.

Wanting to taste them again, Jefferson made his mark on her hip, making her moan softly and started going in the opposite direction. The underwear disappeared almost instantly.

Jefferson's lips were soft and warm when they came to Tinkerbell`s lips. And at the same time demanding. They wanted more, as she wanted more. She desired more.

A moan of pleasure escaped from her throat as she felt his fingers in her wet and hot spot of her body, right where she craved him. A shiver of pleasure shot through her spine and arched her body against his. She felt him smile against the skin of her neck. As he continued to stroke, she bit her lower lip. Clinging into him, she started to move at the same pace as his fingers, wanting to feel more.

- Jefferson... - she moaned, feeling his lips sucking her pulse point in the neck. - Please...

- Tell me what you want, Tink... - He groaned as he felt her hands roam across the front of his body as her fairy fingers caressed him.

- You. I want you. - Tinkerbell moaned, grabbing his length and stroking him gently.

- Tink... – She heard him groan before her unexpected touch and she felt him to be suspended for a moment.

Then his hand came towards hers, placing both of her hands above her head. His blue eyes filled with desire and malice made her tremble with pleasure and when he entered her in one swift and hard movement, both moaned.

Feeling him hard inside, Tinkerbell got lost in Jefferson`s fast and hard thrusts, almost rhythmically to the music that was heard downstairs. Entwining her legs tightly around his waist, she made him go deeper, hearing his heavy breath. She wanted to feel him in the right spot.

- Tink... - Groaning, powerless, Jefferson released her hands that went immediately towards his back, clinging onto him for one more thrust.

Listening to her moan, Jefferson looked at her. Tinkerbell was a mixture of feelings. Her eyes darkened with desire, her face letting show pleasure and fear, happiness and distress. He wanted to make her forget everything.

One hand clutched tightly to her hip and gave her another thrust. This time in the right spot that made her cry and dig her fingernails into his back. And if sound had color, would be the most scintillating of all he had ever seen. He felt his own thrust through her and kissed her, biting her lower lip hard.

Feeling her close to release, Jefferson pushed hard and slow so they could come together. He felt her nails buried in his back, by feeling him in the right spot.

Jefferson's lips found her pulse point and sucked again, hard as he felt her tremble beneath him, moaning and tightening around him.

- Jefferson!

Again, pressing his hand on her hip, holding her between the bed and him, Jefferson lightly bit her shoulder as he released himself inside her.

When he felt relaxed, feeling her hands gently caressing his back, Jefferson looked at her and sank down beside her. Eyes closed, her chest rising and falling gently, his fairy was radiant.

Feeling his eyes on her, Tinkerbell opened her eyes and looked at him. Gave him a warm smile. Turning to one side, she caressed his face. Turning slightly, Jefferson placed a kiss on the palm of her hand.

- I love you, Tinkerbell. - Delivered Jefferson in his most sweet voice and with the most serious look the fairy had ever seen him. Not even moments before she had seen it.

- I... - She could not find the voice to answer.

- You don`t have to say anything, Tink. I just wanted you to know.

Tinkerbell smiled, approaching him. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and snuggled her into his arms. She felt tired and happy.

Smiling, Jefferson snuggled her tightly against him, pulling the blankets to cover both nudity. Gradually he felt her relax for the first time in two days.

And when he finally felt the soft breath of his fairy against his skin, he too fell asleep.

...

**Ps: So, what about this? Wow... right?**

**Please, leave your review. There is a lot more to come.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Lips strolled up and down on her shoulder, slowly waking her up. She felt relaxed and happy.

Jefferson's hand wandered slowly down her arm through her belly and further down when she picked it up and brought it to her lips.

- Good morning. - He whispered against the sensitive skin, placing a light kiss on the same place. He felt her laugh under his lips. It was the first time she did it in three days.

Jefferson didn`t believe they had spent all night and the next day in bed. And the sun was coming down again on Storybrooke, he noticed when looking at the window behind them. It was as if something inside of them had made them insatiable for each other after what happened. At least he felt that she had forgotten.

Feeling her move slightly, he pulled her back against him, feeling the desire for her growing again.

- Jefferson! - He heard her squeal his name, laughing lightly, and it was the best sound that could exist at that time.

- What is it? - He asked with a smile on the lips, teasing her, knowing that it only irritate her.

- I need to go...

- And if I don`t let you?

- You don`t want to see me angry, do you?

Jefferson's hand pulled her even closer to him, as he teased and tickled desire through his lips on the already sensitive skin of her neck. Within seconds, she let herself melt against him, letting his hand wander where he wanted, where he desired.

Still with her back to him, turning her head slightly, Tinkerbell`s lips sought Jefferson`s and immediately he gave her what she wanted.

In one swift motion, she turned to him, pushing him against the bed and standing over him. A cheeky smile appeared on Jefferson`s lips and Tinkerbell bit her lower lip, looking him up and down.

- I really need to go to the bar and you need to go see Grace.

- She is okay... - Jefferson sighed, rising.

Sitting, he involved Tinkerbell with his arms, pulling her against his chest. The fairy put her arms around the neck of the Hatter, smiling.

- Grace needs her father and not a phone call. - She murmured, remembering the only phone call he had made hours before.

With lips hovering millimeters from hers, Jefferson smiled slightly.

- She also needs a mother.

He saw her raise an eyebrow, a smile shining on her lips and light reddish stains appearing on her cheeks.

- Is this an offer? - Tinkerbell asked.

- Maybe. - Jefferson murmured against her lips, watching her reaction.

Tinkerbell crashed her lips against his, giving him the answer he hoped so. Feeling all the love of his fairy in that kiss, how Jefferson could resist? Resist her? And holding her tightly against his body, feeling her soft skin, her floral scent and with his own desire growing, Jefferson turned her around, laid her down into bed again.

And again, the two gave in to the passion bubbling inside them and that was consuming them slowly.

...

- Hey, Christopher! – Jefferson called, leaving for seconds Tinkerbell`s lips and looking at the bartender that stared at them, intertwined in each other. - Take good care of her, don`t let her leave the bar.

- Don`t worry. She is not leaving here. - Christopher answered with a smile, wiping the counter.

The fairy`s hand made him turn back again to her lips, depositing a light but ravishing kiss that left him breathless. Then pushed him away lightly.

- Give a kiss to Grace for me. - Asked Tinkerbell.

The Hatter smiled, holding her hand in his and depositing a light kiss on her knuckles, feeling her skin shudder lightly with his contact.

Finally, when Jefferson was able to let go of Tinkerbell, a smile was drawn on his face.

With his hands in his trouser pockets, he walked to Granny`s. She was right. He needed to see Grace. Three days had passed since the last time he saw her and knew that she could be concerned, not only with him but also with Tinkerbell.

He knew that anything could happen until Black Beard was caught, but he felt that now his life was finally going in the right direction. He had his daughter back, he had the heart of one of the most beautiful women that could ever entered in his life and he felt happier for the first time in a long time, which meant a lot after having spent years in Wonderland and in Regina`s curse.

The moment he looked through the window of the diner and saw his daughter with Henry, he smiled. Grace looked happy. Her sweet eyes turned to him when he looked through the window. The purest smile framed the girl`s face.

Preparing to enter the diner, he felt someone behind him. Something inside told him to be careful when he turned to face whoever had invaded his personal space.

- Nice to meet you, Hatter. - He never heard a voice so rotten and full of poison.

The black eyes stared at him intently and when he felt a burning sensation on the chest he knew what was happening. And when he lost consciousness, the last thing he saw was something extremely brilliant in the pirate`s hand.

...

- You know, you should hide those marks a little better. – She heard Killian`s provocative voice when he entered the bar.

Tinkerbell looked at him, frowning.

- And you should leave this attitude on the ship or you won`t enter into my bar. - Tinkerbell retorted, taking the tray in her hands to the inside of the counter.

Killian followed her, sitting on a bench heavily.

Hearing the distinct sound of impatience coming from the pirate, Tinkerbell looked at him more closely. Something was bothering him. Deeply. And when he was like that, she knew that the explosion wasn`t too far from happening.

Approaching the counter, after filling a mug of beer and put it in front of him, Tinkerbell looked at him, waiting.

Killian took the mug and took a few sips. Upon landing the mug on the counter, he noticed the watchful eye of the fairy.

- What?!

- I know that look.

- What look?!

- Do not irritate me, pirate. - Tinkerbell sighed. - What is it?

Looking at the contents of the mug, Killian gave a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

- Since... since Black Beard appeared, Emma has been... - It was difficult to draw the thought. Killian knew something was wrong with the princess. His princess. - Distant.

Tinkerbell sighed. Honestly, she didn`t want to talk about Emma with Killian.

- Well, I think that is normal. I suppose.

- No... is not normal. It has been three days since we had a proper talk, that we are not together and that we don`t have...

- Ok... too much information. - She said, stopping him from finishing the sentence, moving her body uncomfortably.

- Hey, is not me who walk around showing the marks that my beloved made me. - Delivered Killian, staring at her slightly pronounced neckline with a sly look and giving a lick on the lip.

Raising an eyebrow, Tinkerbell warned him not to go further.

- Well, have you tried to talk to her? You know, women like that. Especially when we are apart... - She narrowed her eyes at the remembrance of old memories. - If I remember correctly, you could put a woman to speak in two seconds.

The same cheeky smile, which had left many women falling at his feet, appeared on the pirate`s lips.

- Emma doesn`t, apparently. She can be stubborn and closes her walls when she doens`t want to talk about something.

Tinkerbell shrugged while preparing a tray for Christopher.

- Maybe you need to try harder. – She noticed the disbelieving look he gave her. - Hey, I'm just saying... – Tinkerbell raised her hands, giving up, smiling.

But her smile faded when she saw Baelfire enter the bar. He looked worried. Too worried and when he approached her heart beat strength. She knew something had happened.

- Bae... - Killian rose from the bench, staring at him. Seeing his look, returned his own to Tinkerbell.

- Sorry, Tink. Emma asked me to come here and warn you.

The fairy came out from behind the counter and went to Baelfire.

- What is it? – Tinkerbell asked, with the slight sense of what had happened. - Is Jefferson, isn`t it? - Killian stood at her side.

- He was at Granny`s door about to enter when Black Beard appeared. He ...

Even before she had a sense of what she was doing, Tinkerbell grabbed Killian`s coat so she wouldn`t fall. Almost immediately, she felt his hand on her.

- Jefferson was taken to the hospital. He is what can be considered as well. - Baelfire continued, observing his friend reaction and after knowing it was good for her to receive the rest of the news.

- Well?! - Killian raised an eyebrow, worried.

- Yes, according to Whale, he is in a coma. But Black Beard... he...

- He what, Baelfire? - Tinkerbell finally managed to find her voice, looking at him seriously with a fragile twinkle in her eyes.

- Black Beard stole his heart. But for whatever reason, he hasn`t crushed into ashes yet.

...

**Ps: wow... how about this to turn things around? **

**Reviews, please?**

**(oh, and I`m sorry it took a little bit longer to put this new chapter, but my computer had to go get fixed and I have to use another one... wich means that I stole my dad`s computer... hihihi...)**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Across the city, Killian slowly woke at the sound of a busy Emma getting ready for work. Squinting because of the morning light, he looked at her.

It was the morning of the seventh day since Black Beard had made his grand appearance in town and the fourth since he had stolen the Hatter`s heart. But the pirate was never been seen anywhere, land or sea. The bastard had hidden himself and his ship too well. But he knew it was something more that was bothering her deeply.

- Emma... - Killian called softly, moving in bed. Still felt her perfume on his skin after the intense night they had. Still, even after listening to her blurt out his name again and again, he felt her apart.

The Sheriff's green gaze turned to him for a moment. Noticed that she had tried to offer him a smile, but not lasted more than a second or two.

Slipping out of bed, Killian managed to grab her hand and pull her onto his lap.

- Good morning.

- Killian, I need to go. - She stirred in his arms, trying to free herself.

- Not before giving me a kiss and tell me what's bothering you. - He finally managed to say.

- I'm late, Killian.

Only increasing his stubbornness, Killian pressed her further against him.

- I'm sure that Prince Charming can deal with any dangers in the next five minutes.

Frowning, Emma looked at him and knew she would not get out from there until she give him what he wanted. Killian could be even more stubborn and tougher than she was. Giving a deep breath, she leaned closer, putting her arms around his neck and caressed his lips with hers.

- Good morning. - And she let him finish the way up to her lips. Immediately, she knew it was a mistake to yield.

The pirate hands began to move over her body, always insatiable. She felt lust to start bubbling within her as she felt his desire in his groin.

- Killian... - She sighed against his lips. - I really need to go.

Still feeling the distance in those words, Killian deepened the kiss, letting his hand caress her leg, going slowly to the inner thigh, towards the place he most wanted. However, Emma caught him, resolute. Her hand quickly pulled his away, panting.

Killian loved to see her that way, knowing that it was him who caused all the emotions bubbling inside her at that moment. Standing up, wearing pants, if it was the case of Henry still at home, followed her into the kitchen, seeing her preparing a coffee mug.

- Emma. Speak to me. Please.

He saw her hide her eyes behind the mug when she heard him begging. Yes, begging. Him, a pirate, begging.

Taking two long strides, Killian stood in front of her, taking the mug from her hand, putting it on the counter.

The bright blue eyes stared at her, resolute and alert to any change in her expression. He knew what he was doing, even without any effort. He was reading her as a book, as he said long ago. And she knew she was dragging that subject more than she should. She couldn´t hide it anymore.

- I think we need to give some space in our relationship. At least until things settle down with Black Beard.

Killian pulled away slightly at the sound of those words. He looked at her, his eyes open in surprise. He expected anything but that.

- What? - It was the only thing he could say.

Taking a deep breath, out of his personal space, Emma put the holster around the hip. She noticed Killian`s puzzled expression. He looked adorable, bare chest, wearing pajama pants for anything but sleep. Giving a deep breath, gaining courage to say what she should. Preparing for his anger.

- It is the best way to deal with everything that is happening. And Tink needs you, the same way that you need her right now. I'll always be here.

- But... - Killian looked at her without emotion, just shocked by her words. After all they'd been through and what was happening, how could she push him away? - Emma, I'll be here for Tink, but...

Stopping herself to take a step towards him, Emma closed her hands into a fist.

- You have things to unresolved issue and with Black Beard here it only highlighted those issues. And until everything is resolved, is better if you are with her. - Emma sighed.

For a flirtatious pirate, Killian was not understanding what she was offering.

She knew he and Tinkerbell had old unresolved feelings, she saw his face when the fairy had been unconscious and her face when they talked at the diner. And with Black Beard back to their lives she had seen how they dealt with each other. Only Tinkerbell managed to calm him down when they hadn`t found the pirate in first night or even against Rumpelstiltskin. And only Killian managed to calm her down while Jefferson has always been present.

And with Jefferson in a coma, Tinkerbell was free. And it was rare the moment that Killian was not with her at her side at the hospital where the fairy was now spending her days. When he was not with her, she felt him thinking in her, concerned for her well being. Not to mention the fact that she was dying like she heard Rumpelstiltskin say. She knew that Killian would be angry, furious with his friend if he knew from another source what was happening to her. Thus, it was better. Without any hindrance, the two could resolve their issues without thinking about anyone else and be together to fight the dark pirate.

- Emma, she doesn`t need me... - Killian withdrew her from her thoughts.

- She needs! Believe me, Killian. At this time, Tink needs her Captain, her oldest friend. - Emma emphasized the last word.

Biting her lip before Emma`s words, Killian looked down. He didn`t know what to say.

The sound of the slamming door made him look up. Slowly, he felt the warmth of her body disappear from his as he turned to the bedroom to get dressed and get out of that apartment.

...

A sound made her open her eyes. She felt numb on one side and looked. Grace was curled up against her body, under her left arm. She smiled. She seemed a little fairy resting. If the last few days had been difficult for her, for Grace had been worse. But Tinkerbell tried to comfort her the best she could with the knowledge she had from Neverland.

Her gaze shifted to the bed in front of them. The moment Baelfire had told her what Black Beard had done, or rather what he didn`t do to Jefferson`s heart, her own stopped. The only thing she did was get away from him and Killian, leave the bar and run towards the hospital, not paying attention to any call from her friends.

When she arrived, the only thing she saw was Grace crying and running into her arms. Hours later she learned through Granny, that the girl had seen everything. That made her hold her tightly, almost as if to be a shield against the evil pirate. And if she had failed to protect Jefferson, she would protect Grace with all her being.

Gently Tinkerbell touched Grace`s face, putting a lock of hair behind her ear. The girl snuggled more into her at the fairy`s comforting feeling on her skin.

Unintentionally, Tinkerbell smiled. For a moment she recalled the conversation she had with her two days before.

_"__- I'm so glad you're here, Tink. - Grace cuddled against Tinkerbell._

_-__ Where should I be, Grace? - Retorted Tinkerbell looking away from the girl to Jefferson. - Sorry. - Sighed, frowning._

_Grace__ looked at her, slightly curious._

_-__ Why are you apologizing to me?_

_-__ Is my fault what happened to your father. I should have not let him go alone._

_So__ at that time, was Grace that hugged her._

_-__ The fault is not yours. It is the fault of that pirate. I'm so happy that my father and you are together. He is so happy, Tink. Please don`t say it's your fault._

_-__ But... is because we are together that Teach hurt him. And if he... - Tinkerbell couldn`t say the word. Anything could happen with Jefferson`s heart if Black Beard wished so._

_-__ I am sure that you will remember something. My father loves you from the bottom of his heart. - Grace smiled. - For the first time in a long time, he is truly happy." _

- You seem to play the part well.

Killian`s deep voice withdrew her from her thoughts and she looked at her friend framed by the doorway.

- The role?

- Mother`s. – He clarified, giving a small nod towards Grace.

Slowly, Killian approached and stopped at the bottom of bed. Tinkerbell offered him a tired smile before turning to the little girl.

- All those years in Neverland must have served for something. - She murmured, more to herself than to him, but did not stop him to listen and smile.

- You look tired, Tink. You should go home, sleep.

The fairy`s head turned to him and immediately changed her look completely.

- I cannot. I won`t leave Jefferson.

- The Prince is here. I can stay here with him. - Delivered Killian. He approached her and crouched in front of her. His blue eyes searched hers. - But if you really want to fight Teach you cannot be tired. And you cannot put this little girt at risk.

Tinkerbell shook her head softly, looking away from him.

- I can`t, Killian.

- What can you do to prevent Teach to crush his heart? Nothing. Tinkerbell, he has his heart and can he kill him at any moment.

- No. Don`t say that. - Tinkerbell left the comfort of Grace`s embrace and stood up, staring Killian as he had risen. - Never say that. Jefferson cannot die. He will not die. - She hissed as not to wake Grace.

The brown eyes looked fire facing him. Killian gulped, almost in fear. If anything he knew in Neverland, the fairy temper had a will of it`s own. Even more than when she was a pirate and lacked of magic.

So he did the only thing he knew it could calm her. He grabbed her arms and pulled her to him strongly. Still felt her struggling against him, but she was so tired that eventually she let herself melt in his embrace.

- Tink... I'm here. I will not let anything happen to Jefferson. Go home. Take Grace. And sleep. - He whispered against her ear.

- Well, well, if this is not the most beautiful vision I`ve ever seen? - The venomous voice made them separate as if the lightning had struck.

- Teach! - Fury bubbled inside Tinkerbell. She took a step forward, and only stopped by Killian`s hand squeezed in her arm.

Framed by the doorway, Black Beard had a grin in his face, looking at them. An evil glare pierced his eyes black as he stepped forward, his hand on his sword hilt.

- I still remember when, so heroically you saved your Captain from certain death. If not for you, the Jolly Roger was mine, the life of your Captain, mine and you, Tinkerbell, well... maybe you belonged to my crew. - He waved to the fairy with a smile even more perverse.

This time, it was Killian stepping forward, looking sternly at the pirate.

- If this is all because of Roger then take it and disappear from our lives, Teach. Return the Hatter's heart.

- No, Killian. You can`t. - Tinkerbell whispered, in shock.

Black Beard smiled.

- Aye... You know, Captain. She is right. As I said, I'm not here for the Jolly Roger or even for you.

Killian closed his hand into a fist, furious. Was about to draw his sword.

- And what do you want exactly? - Killian hissed, his blue eyes sparkling dangerously.

- Something that only your fairy can give me.

- And that is what? - Unintentionally, Killian was placed himself in front of Tinkerbell as to protect her from the pirate dark eyes.

Black Beard took a step forward, getting right in front of Killian. The two stared at each other seriously. The air was electrified as the seconds passed by.

- No, no. - Black Beard said in the same way as he told Tinkerbell days before. - This is just between me and her, Captain Hook.

Killian squinted to hear him say his colorful monicker.

The pirate turned to the Fairy. Tinkerbell looked at him frowning.

- I'll give you anything you want. - She retorted, leaving behind Killian. - Just give me the heart you stole.

- What if you come with me and I don`t kill all those you love? - Black Beard made another proposal with a devilish grin.

Tinkerbell swallowed.

- Give me his heart. - The fairy pointed to Jefferson. - And I'll go with you.

- You have to come voluntarily.

- Please, Teach. - Tinkerbell pleaded with tears escaping from her eyes. - Give me his heart and I will.

- If you come now, you're just following something that I asked you, my dear Tinkerbell. You have two days to come without me asking. And if you do, I will give you his heart.

- Please...

Black Beard stared each one again. When he heard the sound of footsteps outside the room, he saw the Sheriff and David. He smiled at them, offering them a small bow and disappeared in black smoke.

As if something collapsed inside, Tinkerbell sank down to the floor, only held by Killian, squeezing her tightly against his body. His gaze turned to Emma who returned a gentle smile.

- Tink? - The fairy looked for a sleepy Grace.

Leaving his friend arms, Tinkerbell approached the girl and hugged her.

- I'll get it back, Grace. I promise. – Tinkerbell murmured. "And the promise of a fairy was the truth." she thought as she heard the words that Belyna had told her long ago.

...

**Ps: I`m sorry it took a long time to update, but after my computer got fixed, I went to a very long and revigorating vacation and after that I had to work and be with my family.**

**I hope you all liked this chapter... more will come...**

**Reviews?**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The closing time was near. Only two more hours and then she could go to sleep. But it was something that she did not look forward. Without Jefferson, her bed was empty and cold. Thought about Grace that stayed with Snow and David. With them she would be safe. And she decided to take the Regina`s offer. She made the Queen promise to care and protect Grace until Black Beard was caught or even destroyed. Grace didn`t enjoyed the idea to stay at the royal couple home, but Tinkerbell promised her that when it was over, everyone would be together and never again separated. And Henry also helped. She could just be a fairy, but she thought the boy had some kind of feelings towards Grace.

Diverting her mind of that afternoon, Tinkerbell waved to a customer who got up to leave when she decided to pick up a box and take it to the warehouse. But then she felt a sting and dizzy, dropping the crate to the ground.

- Tink, you need to go and rest. - Christopher stepped up and made her lift. – I clena everything and lock the bar. Go upstairs.

Feeling that she couldn`t go on any longer, Tinkerbell nodded with a smile and went to her empty apartment, deciding to take a hot bath. Letting the water fall on her body, closed her eyes.

_"Hearing a strange sound coming from behind the trees, Tinkerbell decided to investigate. She was bored since Baelfire had gone away and almost at the same instant, her former captain had done the same. She also knew that she needed to return to her own land. After all she had clues about her parents, or rather her mother. But she didn`t know how to do it without asking Peter`s help and that she would not do._

_Behind a bush, she found a strange man dressed in a strange way and was clearly not from Never Land._

_- What are you doing? - She asked, looking at him curiously._

_When the man turned, she saw that he wore a black top hat and a long coat of the same color giving him an eccentric look and that made her laugh._

_- Why are you laughing, fairy? - The man frowned at her, curious._

_- Oh, nothing, just looks like you're lost in the Pixie Hollow._

_- I'm already in the Pixie Hollow? - The man asked, surprised, looking around._

_- Yes, yes you are. - Tinkerbell smiled. The man possessed something different, bright blue eyes, the Never Land sky, but with a mixture of madness and sadness behind the brightness._

_Seeing her look at him, the man smiled, giving her his most captivating smile._

_- And you're a fairy._

_- Exactly. May I know where you come from and what do you intend in Never Land?_

_- Jefferson is the name and I am a man who travels and sees much. - He offered her a bow, taking the hat from his head. - I come from the Enchanted Forest and heard of this land and expect to get... - He choked up, frowning when looking at Tinkerbell. - What is it?_

_- You come from the Enchanted Forest? - Tinkerbell came to him cheerfully. - How did you get here?_

_- I... used my hat as a means of transport. - Jefferson raised his hat. - Is something wrong?_

_- What do you expect to get from Never Land? Maybe I can help. - The anxious fairy expression made him open his mouth in surprise._

_- And what is the reason for your to help me when I don`t even know your name._

_- Tinkerbell. - Jefferson smiled at the sound of the fairy`s name. - And I'm from the Enchanted Forest. But I wanted to return. If you let me go with you, I'll help you get what you want._

_- What do I want?! - He shook his head, remembering what he went to do there, momentarily forgotten the way the fairy had said her name. - Yes, of course. I wanted to get fairy dust._

_- That's it? - Tinkerbell raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Jefferson nodded._

_So the fairy picked up a small bag she was carrying._

_- I give you this bag if you let me go with you. And do not be fooled by its size. It is much bigger than you think._

_- Very well. If it's that easy... - Something made him trust the fairy._

_Jefferson threw his hat to the ground and the whirlwind began to form. The Hatter jumped and Tinkerbell followed him. They appeared to a room full of doors and headed for the lilac door which Jefferson opened._

_- Ladies first. - He smiled, offering her passage._

_Tinkerbell went through the door and immediately felt the magic of that place and smiled. Yes, this was her land._

_When Jefferson appeared behind her, Tinkerbell closed her eyes and let the magic flow through her tiny body, returning to her normal size. Putting her feet on the ground, she looked at the man who now stared fascinated by her transformation. She blushed slightly. She took the leather bag._

_- Here you go. Thanks for the trip. - Tinkerbell offered him her sweetest smile._

_- Sure. - Jefferson took the bag, slightly distracted. - Anything else I can do?_

_- No, thank you. - Tinkerbell smiled. – I hope all goes well on your travels, Jefferson. – She retorted, offering him a little bow._

_Jefferson gave her a smile, nodding slightly and saw her disappear."_

Sitting on the edge of the bathtub, with the towel wrapped around her body, Tinkerbell smiled upon the cherished memory. She felt herself drawn to Jefferson at the time, now she knew it. But she had more important things to think about and he also.

The sound of footsteps awakened her. She got up and saw the door of the bathroom open. What if was Black Beard? Her breathing ceased during the seconds the door was being opened.

- Killian?! - Tinkerbell looked at the open door and the covered in leather pirate. - Get out!

- I`m... sorry. - Killian immediately closed the door, closing his eyes. What have he done?

Minutes later, Tinkerbell came out of the bathroom, dressed. She looked at him angrily.

- What do you think you're doing, coming by to my house?!

- I came to see how you were. - Killian stood up from the couch, ready to apologize. - You left Grace with the Charmings and Bae told me you were coming home. And then I get to the bar and your employee tells me you felt dizzy?

"Bloody hell, Christopher." She frowned, irritated.

- I'm fine. I just need to rest. - She shook her hand. – You scared me. You know that, right? I thought you were Teach.

- I thought you wanted him to come to you, so you could show him what you worth. – Killian mocked, raising his eyebrow.

Tinkerbell sighed, rolling her eyes.

- Tink, I`m sorry. It was not my intention... but I was worried about you. - A thin line was drawn on the fairy`s lips. - Actually, I was thinking you might want to come to the Jolly Roger. There we can plan our strategy and...

- Why are you here? You should be with Emma. Not here. - Tinkerbell interrupted him, frowning.

Killian`s jaw became tense and he looked down, sitting.

Guessing that something had happened, Tinkerbell approached, putting a hand on his arm.

- Killian... something happened?

- Emma... she asked for time. At least until Black Beard was caught.

- Oh, Killian... - Tinkerbell sat beside him, frowning. – I`m sorry...

The pirate shook his head, leaning against the couch. He was pissed, angry, furious. And above all, he didn`t know what to do. Not with Emma, nor Black Beard and didn`t know where to look, feeling helpless. He looked over to Tinkerbell.

- Tink...

The brownish eyes turned to him. He noticed that she had lost the glow he had seen days before. And she was pale, like she was sick.

- I won`t go.

- I haven`t said a word. - Killian returned to be straighten up, looking into her eyes.

- But I know what you're thinking. I'm not going to the Jolly Roger. - Rising, Tinkerbell walked away. – I won´t leave Jefferson.

- Tinkerbell, in the Jolly Roger I can protect you. - Killian rose. - It'll be like old times...

- I don`t need you to protect me, Killian. Never needed. And it`s not now...

The fairy didn´t finished. The pirate approached in two strides and hugged her, pressing her against him, leaving no room for her to move away. He felt the tears wetting his uncovered chest area.

- I know you don`t need me to protect you, Tink. - He whispered in her ear. - You are a pirate, after all. Raised by my father. – He squeezed a little more. - But let me worry about him. You`ve protected once. - He sighed. - Let me protect you now. – Killian asked.

...

The swinging woke her. She stared at the ceiling, frowning.

The sounds, the smell...

Tinkerbell stood up and looked around. She recognized her old room at the Jolly Roger. How did she got there?

The memory was fuzzy. She remembered Killian in her apartment, the conversation, he grabbing her and crying. Had she lost consciousness?

She got out of bed and the cabin, leaving to the upper deck. Saw the docks of Storybrooke and looked up. The stars glittered and the crescent moon was becoming a full one slowly.

Taking a deep breath, feeling more rested, she sat in the ship's rail, looking at the sea`s dark horizon.

Inhaling and exhaling, she let her mind sail through the quiet time. She started humming an ancient lullaby.

- Lass?

Tinkerbell looked at Killian. He approached slowly, with an afraid look.

- How did I get here? - Began her.

Before answering, Killian leaned to the side of the rail and then inspire a few times, and only after he turned his blue sea eyes to her.

- I don`t know if you fell asleep in my arms or simply lost your senses because you have not had proper rest in days, but when you didn`t answered me... I thought it was best to bring you here, where I can look for you and where you are not alone.

The fairy gave him a menacing look.

- Yes, I know, I know... but you're better off here, Tink. - He sighed, tired, massaging the eyes. When he looked back, he saw that she had turned her face from him. – Can`t sleep?

- I think the two hundred years I spent out of the ship, made me detach from the roll of it. - Tink smiled slightly.

Killian nodded almost imperceptibly. He noticed that she ran the ring he had given her a long time ago, in a simpler time.

- I never got to tell you how I found that ring. - The pirate saw her look back at him frowning and then to the finger. - It is because of him that I thought Teach wanted to catch me at first. I won it in a bet of cards against him. And in turn, I asked for the ring. As a pirate, Teach`s honor was superior to all the rest, and he had to give it to me.

- What do you bet in return?

- My life. The Jolly Roger.

- Killian! - She gave him a pat on the arm. - The Jolly Roger was of your father.

- Hey, I won, didn`t I? - He muttered, smiling.

Tinkerbell sighed, rolling her eyes and turning her gaze to the ring.

- You know, I was wrong.

- This is new. - Killian looked at her, surprised.

The fairy made a sound of disgust.

- I was wrong when I said you didn`t have anything from your parents. Since you're in Storybrooke... I can see them in you. Fierce as your father and as noble your mother. Forgive me for ever saying otherwise.

- And sorry if I was not there when my mother died, Tink. - Killian didn`t know why she was saying that, but it seemed that was the first time they could talk about the past. - I didn`t want to be away... what? - He looked at her intently. Something had disturbed her.

- Nothing... something your mother told me minutes before... - Tinkerbell cleared her throat, stopping a choked with pain voice.

- What?

The fairy shook her head.

- Tinkerbell... please tell me. - Killian squeezed her arm gently.

- She told me... - Tinkerbell inspired deeply, looking him in the eyes. - Your mom told me to take care of your heart. Those were her last words. And I did a horrible job...

- No... you did not, Tink... I did. - Killian approached, ready to comfort her. - Because of what I did, a good man became something terrible and I lost my best friend.

- Killian, don`t say that. You fell in love. - Tinkerbell placed a hand on his shoulder. - If you had not...

- If I had not done that, nothing had happened. Rumpelstiltskin would never have turned into the Dark One, Bae would have never left the Enchanted Forest, Regina would never have become into a Witch and Cora, and Emma... - Killian stopped, looking down.

- And you would never have known Emma, Killian. - Tinkerbell whispered.

- Yes, but she would never have been separated from her parents. - Killian looked at her, almost angrily. - You should know that better than anyone. You never met your parents.

Tinkerbell looked down, removing her hand from his shoulder. She remembered the connection she had felt with Blue. Maybe she knew who was her mother.

- Turns out to be my fault, Killian...

- Tink...

- It is true. I should have done something when you brought Milah aboard.

- Why didn`t you? - Killian frowned.

Taking a deep breath, Tinkerbell looked up.

- Because the moment I saw both of you, I saw something in your eyes, a shine... I should have been a better second mate. I should have called you to reason, after all she was a married woman. But you seemed happy...

- I was happy!

- No, not completely. You had the sea and the Roger, but you weren`t truly happy. - Taking a deep breath, she paused and turned her gaze back to the horizon.

- Tink... - he called her. - Tinkerbell.

The fairy looked at him.

- I was happy... - His voice trembled, but only someone like her could have noticed. - I could have been happy... if you had given me the chance.

Killian`s blue sea gaze told her the truth and Tinkerbell believed in his words. Her heart skipped a beat. A beat for him, something that hadn`t happened for hundreds of years.

After a last look, waiting for an answer from her, Killian turned. The time of opportunities had long passed.

- Curious, saying something like that. - He heard her say. - I do not want to brag, but I was the only woman who ever told you no. But at the same time I always said yes. You just never listened. - Tinkerbell replied in a whisper.

He looked at her over his shoulder and smiled slightly. Then he disappeared into the lower deck.

Tinkerbell eventually turned to the sea, watching the small waves of the morning hitting the hull of the ship.

...

**Ps: I hope you like this chapter... I think the next ones will be hard for the Captain Swan shippers... Trust me, I am one of them. But this story, though about CS (of course) is also about my love for my favourite fairytale villain, Captain Hook, and my favourite fairy, Tinkerbell (since I was a little kid, trust me!). So, don`t kill me, okay?**

**Reviews?**


End file.
